Love and Secrets
by LH-Teller9999
Summary: When under Lincoln's bed Leni found six cd discs addressed to her and seven other sisters their life will change forever. How the girl will react to their brother's biggest secret? Sorry that my English isn't perfect. It's not my first langue but I trying to write as well as I can.
1. When the secret is stopping be secret

**In this chapter, Lincoln's three sisters learned about his biggest and deepest secret. How they will react? if Lincoln really should keep this secret? Or maybe not?**

**Leni**

This night Leni couldn't sleep. She was sitting on a bed cross-legged and tears of joy and sadness were running down her cheeks. Conflicting emotions were connected with a movie which she watching on the laptop However, it wasn't a normal movie.

This movie was on disc found under her brother's bed. Someone would say that she spied him but she found it accidentally. She just wanted to found some fabrics for her new dress. Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting in the whole house. Finally, she was so desperate that she made up the decision to check the brother's room. It's a pity that, as usual, he wasn't at home. In normal she would resign, but she was sure that her brother would have no problems with that. So she went inside. There she started searching and finally, she looked under the bed. However, she didn't find fabric but a small black shoebox. She took the box because of her curiosity. Inside was six Cd discs addressed to her and others sisters

Leni had no idea what to do with her find. They were belonging to Lincoln and she shouldn't touch them. However they were addressed to them, so maybe were for them? Finally, she asked Lori about her opinion. Her older sister called all the sisters except, Lisa and Lilly, into their common bedroom. There they discussed what could be on these discs. It was a lot of opinions. Among them were the worst as shameful moments or blackmail to the best as good moments together however nobody could say what was on these discs. It was ultimately decided that everyone should check the content on their own. Leni did it first and that's why she was crying now. This film was not bad or a good time. It was something else, something that broken her heart and gave her conflicted emotions. It was her brother's confession probably for her from the future. She hadn't any Fashion company, right? Leni one more time turned on a movie.

The movie started with Lincoln who was sitting on a chair and he said to her:

„Hey,_ Leni, what's up? How is in Mediolan or Paris. Did your company have the next success in the fashion business? If so, I'm proud of you. However, I would like to apologize for my lack of support when you were becoming the greatest fashion designer of the 21st century. I was a terrible brother, right? But I had my reasons (short pause for a dramatic effect), Leni I fall in love with you and not in the way a brother should love a sister... I started to love you like a man loves a woman. Probably now you are asking how I could fell in love with somebody so stupid. (Sigh) First of all, never think about yourself like that. Maybe you aren't Lisa but still, you are a woman who knows fashion so well that it's something unbelievable. Who except you know so many kinds of :( Lincoln using his fingers to counting) patterns, fabrics, colors, stitches, threads, cuts and so on? Leni, you are a great designer and I bet that if you lived in times of Coco Chanel, not her but you would become famous. But it is not the only reason why I love you. (Lincoln again using his fingers to counting): You have a gold heart; you are so positive, happy, good, nice and pretty. I can even venture a statement that you are one of the prettiest sisters. (Again short pause). And that's why I avoided being close to you. I could imagine what would happen if you would be modeling the outfit with the face close to my crotch. You probably wouldn't think of me as a pervert. But still, I was ashamed to show you that way. That why I have avoided you all these years, believing that in this way I will avoid discovering my biggest secret - my love for the greatest fashion designer with the golden heart my sister Leni Loud. (Movie ended)_

When the movie ended Leni again cried hit by strong emotions. The strongest was the joy of her brother's words, then sadness, anger, and fear caused by brutal truth a... she lost her brother. Lincoln loved her and was afraid that his body or mind would do something stupid. That's why in the last months he avoided her, that's why he spent all the time away from home, which is why he hardly talked to her and... That's why she couldn't accept this. She couldn't lose him only because of forbidden love and she needed to find a way to help him. Maybe she wasn't so smart like Lisa but Lincoln called her smart in her own way. She knew that so she knew that he would find the answer. Especially since, apart from fashion, she was good at one more thing... Love. Maybe she hadn't a lot of relationships in her life because boys were caring only about her look but she believed that she find a solution. Of course, the best option would be to accept his feeling and reciprocate them. In another case wouldn't be hard. Her brother was nice, smart, good, helpful, sweet and don't see only her body. However, she didn't love him and she knew it. Maybe was another way but she couldn't find it. So Leni still was watching the video and thinking about what she could do in this situation. At some moment she wanted to go sleep believing that tomorrow she will find a solution but she couldn't sleep. She was too emotional to do that and she knew that until he finds a solution he won't be able to sleep in her mind best option still would reciprocate his feelings but it would belie. Leni didn't like to lie and he always wants to be honest. And it's how she spent a night. Finally, she found a solution so idiotically simple that she wanted to hit in the forehead because of her stupid. She didn't do that instead of this fell asleep. However previously she turned on the alarm clock at a very early hour. Normally she would like to sleep more but she had to wake up early to meet with Lincoln.

**Luan **

When Leni had a big problem with her founds, other Loud also didn't sleep but for other reasons. She was too happy to sleep and couldn't believe that it's true. She was lying in bed with her laptop and was watching video from the disc which Leni found. For begin he believed that it's something terrible like her humiliating moments or her secret. So she was afraid to check it. Normally Luan liked watching the video but this time she couldn't force herself. However, in this case, her doubts were ordering her postpone check it. She wanted to forget...It may be a video with her in the shower or in bed with her fingers in her panties. However, her roommate didn't let her forgot. She said to her that whatever is on the disc it wouldn't disappear only because of disregard it. Next Luna went to the concert and Luan stay alone with a big problem. Watch the video or stay coward and forget about it. She chose the first option and Luna owes a debt of gratitude. It wasn't her in the shower it was the best thing on the word... her brother confession. The confession filled her with joy and hopes that everything will be good. Luan one more time watched the video. She still couldn't believe that it's true.

_„Hey, Luan what's up? Jerry Springer invited you or maybe Las Vegas finally saw your talent? Anyway, I hope that your success was spectacular and I'm so sorry that through all these years I wasn't with you when you were achieving it That's why I have a special program just for you. (Lincoln took brush pretending it's a microphone) _

_Hey, Luan do you want to know the truth? I fall in love with a girl. It is such a board that it would be easily hidden in a wood warehouse. In addition, her teeth have own schedule. I will not even mention that in one day she is able to do more chaos than the Joker throughout the year. (Dramatic pause) The terrible girl right? But If one-day comedy will become a kingdom she would be most worthy to be a queen. Because in her dictionary aren't words like sad, depression, bad mood or pessimism. I even think that this girl needs a license on killing because emos or goths will not survive without a smile near her. (Again dramatic pause) and now punch worthy of a boxing king... This girl is my older sister Luan. And that's why I avoided her. I know that if one day somehow my feeling becomes clear for her I would have prima April's in all days in a year or even worse... Lost her forever. So Luan sorry that I was so chicken but you know how they say " better love in silence than crying in loud" And please don't hate me because off my feeling. If you don't want to see me again I will understand. (Recorded ended with a sad Lincoln's face)_

Luan was laughing loud Of course the jokes were terrible but despite this she was happy... Her brother was feeling the same what she. It was great news and she was looking forward to Luna's return from the concert to say her everything. Exactly Luna knew about the forbidden feelings of her roommate and she was sharing them. She learned about it months ago. One night Luna needed to use a toilet and when she returned she headed how Luan talking in the sleep. She told me how much she loves her brother and some dirty jokes. Luna wanted to ignore this fact but unfortunately, something woke up her sister. When Luan understood that Luna heard everything she falls in panic. However, Luna calmed her down confessing that she also loves Lincoln above normal brother-sister relationships then they spent the night finding out how they fell in love with their brother and made a pact. They both promised that they would not interfere with winning their brother's heart. Now Luan saw evidence that she shouldn't worry about this. Her brother recorded video only to confess his feelings for her. The video which she never should watch at this moment but some miracle gave her this chance. She was really ready to visit a church and thanks to a god for this. Luan Life really became a dream. So much luck made her ignored one simple fact. It reached her after maybe a hundredth look...Lincoln record five discs for other sisters. When she understood it she stopped watching and started thinking that it could be the best thing around the world. Ok, maybe another girl would mad if the love of her life confessed his love to other girls but not Luan. Lincoln was so amazing man that every girl deserved to be with him. And she wasn't selfish she was readily sharing him with even the whole city. What's more, if he really confessed his feeling to Luna…It was the best situation ever. Lincoln had enough place in the heart to share his love between them and Luan was sure about it. Was the only problem still she hadn't evidence on this. Ok, she could check Luna disc but it was addressed to Luna and only she should do that. So she could only wait at her return.

**Lynn**

In her room, Lynn had a similar problem to Leni. However, in her case, she literally couldn't understand her feelings. When she watched video her first thought was „He has no right to have these feelings to me. It's disgusting ". She even felt the urge to go to his room and get those feelings out of his head. However, she never did that. Before she could get up second thought appeared in her head „He is the first man who said "I love you" " and she couldn't force her body to move. She was lying on the back and looked at the ceiling with a thousand thoughts in her head. Thoughts connected with her terrible love life. It forced her to cry.

Lynn never had a good experience with boys. She couldn't blame them. She was quite short, also had small breasts, freckles, ugly facial features, and by nature was not too feminine. Everyone could tell her it didn't matter, but she knew. Boys preferred girls like Pauline Andrews: Queen of school the most popular girl in the class, chairing of all clubs, chairing of her class and, of course, a miracle on two legs which makes men salivate. Hatred wasn't a good word to describe Lynn's feelings to this girl. It was something deeper and bigger. They have always been rivals and Paula always showed her that she was better than her. The big secret of Lynn was the fact that she started playing sports to show people that there is something she is better at than her rival. Unfortunately, it and the fact that she didn't look too feminine gave Pauly the possibility of further insulting her. For months she was forced to hearing Disgusting rumors, insulting her for not too feminine appearance and making fun of her. It even gave her idea to end with the sport. However, Lynn really loved sports and decided not to do it that was why for years she became the target of jokes and gossip of her school rival. In normal cases, she would beat her bullies but somehow Paula always knew how to make her cry. Of course, she could report it but: first Paula could change her life into a nightmare and second she was too proud to ask about help. So she had to bear unkind jokes about her appearance. It wasn't a helpful fact that Paula literally had a price list for services: carrying a backpack (kiss), or giving her lunch( touch her tit), etc. Lynn every day had to see how all boys in her class were making everything for the attention of this cheap bitch only because she had a pretty face and two boobs in the size of a watermelon. Lynn wasn't jealous of her looked. She just couldn't bear the fact that that with her look was making her invisible to the boys he had a crush on. She just wanted to found a boy who didn't care about her look. However, until today she was sure that such a guy exists only somewhere between the Yeti and the unicorn. He wasn't and was closer than she could imagine... In-room at the end of the corridor. This man was her own brother and she still was remembering words for her video:

_Hey, Lynn, I know that between all sports tournaments isn't so much time. But I'm glad that you finally see this. So I will be fast because probably you will have training... Lynn, I love you more than a sister, I love you because you are beautiful. .Maybe you don't see this but it's true. I love your cute freckles, your athletic body, your pony and even those little breasts that you are ashamed of But I don't love only your body. If I did that I just could find a similar girl. I love in you: the spirit of fight, love to sport, your determination, ambition, and a positive attitude. Exactly your brother is a pervert in love with his own sister and that's why I was avoiding you. I was afraid that an incident could occur during the sparring which could end with broke very important bone between my legs. Ok, now you know the truth. I'll understand if you hate me now and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry because my feelings didn't give us possible to spent time together and I'm sorry that you have such a pervert in the family. I will understand if you don't want to contact me now and I will respect it. I have endured it so long I will survive even whole life. Now run to get gold._

He hadn't reasons to love her. She was terrible sister" Forcing him to exercise, making Dutch ovens, two for flinches, and even started a bad luck scandal. However despite this Lincoln loved her, what's more, he was enough sure of his feelings to make a video for her future version. Lynn literally saw that it's not boy's crush but really love. And you know what Lynn loved this fact. Paula finally was worse in something...In this city was one boy who loved Lynn. Of course, she couldn't say about it but that fact was enough consolation for her low self-esteem. She could be uglier than Paula but somebody loved her. What's more, he loved not only her body but also her personality. Paula probably never meets real love but she met real love. Ok maybe it was platonic but she didn't care. Her brother loved her and even if she couldn't tell about it she was happy. Not only because of his words, the most beautiful words she heard. Also because fact that It gave her perfect opportunity to win with Paula in her own game. If Lincoln agrees to help her, it will show everybody that, even without such an amazing body, she is better than Paula. All she had to do was catch him before he left again tomorrow. Today was too late and she was planning fell asleep. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't for her. She couldn't stop thinking would love her brother really be so bad. Of course for law, religion and society yes but for another side, Lincoln would be perfect as a boyfriend. He was nice, helpful, sweet, a bit smart and good. Lynn had only one problem...she still was too afraid to made something with this and wasn't sure if she wanted it. For one side, of course, it was what she wanted all her life but for the other side, it could be a source of big trouble. Lynn was a risk-taker but in this situation, she was afraid but still couldn't reject the happiness that could await her. Her mental debate lasted a few more hours and eventually, she fell asleep still uncertain what to do.


	2. First reactions

**What Lincoln sisters do with his confession? Here are first reactions and big suprising **

Next morning a knocking awakened Lincoln. A boy opened sleepy eyes and look at alarm clock. It was five am. He asked himself "who it could be so early?" He was so tired that he only wanted to ignored it and back to sleep but in bones he felt that it could be something important. That's why after a moment's hesitation he finally shouted:

\- Just a moment! - Next he dressed and opened the door. It was his second oldest sister Leni. Before Lincoln could ask her "What are you doing here so early?" she grabbed him in crushing hug and started kissing his face. Air escaped from his lungs and his chest bones slammed

\- Thanks, thanks, thanks Lincy thanks. - She was saying still kissing his cheeks , forehead and nose. - Lincoln was too shocked to react needed a few minutes to understand what was going on. He tried to reach her but she was ignoring him

\- Leni, Leni, Leni! - He finally shouted. Leni stopped kissing his face and looked at him wondering what he wanted.,.

\- Yeah Lincoln?

\- Can you release me? I can't breathe.

\- Ups, Sorry Linci- Leni, embarrassed by the possibility of harming him, released him. Lincoln landed on the ass. He ignored it because more important was why Leni wanted to hug him to death.

\- Ok Leni what it was? - He asked standing up and rising one eyebrow.

\- Oh it's only my thanks for your totes sweet words. - Lincoln still didn't understand, so asked curious:

\- What words? -

\- This one you recored on Cd disc which I found yesterday under your bed. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't rummage there, but I needed something to sew a dress- At the same moment pure fear appeared on Lincoln's face, grabbed Leni arms and he asked her

\- From the shoebox? With your name? Between five similar Cd disks?

\- Totes- Leni nodded to confirm. At the same moment Lincoln felt faint but he had to know one more thing:

\- Is someone else took one of this Cd disks? - Leni again confirmed. Lincoln felt in panic and ran to closet and threw a travel suitcase out of it. Next he started packing. Leni, not understanding what was going on , looked at her brother. She tried to get his attention:

\- Lincoln, Linci, Linci- However he was ignoring her, too busy of thinking where he should escape.

\- Maybe the Sahara, or the North Pole, or the tropical jungle, or let Lisa teleport me to the moon of Jupiter? - He was asking under his breath. He was too busy to noticed that Leni grabbed his arm stopping him. Lincoln looked at her.

\- Linci what happen? Why are you packing in such a hurry- Lincoln looked at his sister's concerned face and he understood that panic can only frighten her so he took a few deep breaths to calm down and explained:

\- Some of sisters could saw how I confessed love to them. Lynn will change me in private training bag, Luan will give me everyday prima April's, Lori will change me into human pretzel. Lola will be blackmailing me - Leni looked at him with tears in eyes. Lincoln was sure she was blaming herself for everything so he was really confused when asked:

\- So you don't love me? - It wasn't what he expected. It wasn't time for this sort of thing; he had to run away before they got him. However, Leni's face showed that this is something important for her and he had to know why she had asked him such a strange question:

\- Leni, I don't know why you asked me about it but yeah. I love you deep to bones, to my heart to my mind and too all my organs. - He said with warm smiled.

\- Really? - She slowly stopped crying. Lincoln wiped tear from the corner of Leni's eye and confirmed:

\- Really. - Leni believed him but one thing wasn't clear for him. She looked at him and asked him:

\- So why you said that you love other sisters too. Don't you love them like boys love girls? - Leni looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. Lincoln sighed and suggested:

\- Maybe we sit down? - Next he sat on bed and patting the place next to him. Leni joined him. Lincoln took her hand, looked at her and explained:

-Leni I love you pure, not brotherly love, and this will remain unchanged but I love my other sisters too in the same way.- He started -Sorry I know that thinking in this way is terrible but I really couldn't find girl who will replace you. Girl Who have so good heart like you, who are so funny like Luan, love animal so much like Lana, have Lola manners, Luna passion, brave and determiantion of Lynn, is mysterious like Lucy or has romantic as Lori . You know why in last months was spending so much time out of house and avoided you? Because I couldn't stand being around people I love with all my cells. Close to the same people who woull calling me freak or worse if they will know the truth. But now my sisters know who I'mand probably even, you think I'm disgusting. - Lincoln started crying. Leni smiled. Lincoln really opened his heart and showed her: pain, fear, sad, uncertainty and, above all, love. Love so big that avoiding them was the only way he would not suffer. . For her it was clear that he could love eight of his sisters, but he loved all of them equally. Leni felt small heat in chest and said:

\- Linci, love never is disgusting. - He looked at her with disorientation.

\- Really? But you know that it's unaccepted, illegal and people calling it bad thing- Leni confirmed,

\- Totes but if I remember well in old time this Clyde fathers doing was illegal and wrong too. - Lincoln smiled; sometimes Leni could be really smart, Leni was continuing

\- What's more I want to try. - Lincoln looked at her totally shocked. She couldn't say that, she could?

\- Can you repeat? I think me heared wrong.

\- I want to try being with you like with boyfriend. - Lincoln confused raised an eyebrow

\- Why. - He asked- Do you love me? - Leni giggled.

\- No you silly. I just don't want to lose my best brother, who is afraid to do something wrong if he is close to my. And if my love is what you need. I will try to fall in love with you- Lincoln looked at her and felt so much positive and negative emotion: Even greater love, joy that she has such a wonderful sister, as well as fear and uncertainty that it could destroy everything.

\- But what if it doesn't work or someone discovers us?

\- So we will worry later- Leni said totally calm like she was talking about weather. Next she added- Now I want to check something - She grabbed, totally shocked Lincoln by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips. After a few second she released him to catch a breath. Lincoln changed into total emotional mess. He just kissed one of his sisters! Her lips was soft, smooth, warm and tasted like strawberries with mint but the most interesting was electric shock what he felt and all emotion. First was anger that someone could find it disgusting, another was love supernova, then joy, and finally the desire that it would never end At some moment he heared how Leni was saying

-Not bad, you will need more practice but you kissing pretty good. So Linci can I try be your test girlfriend. - She asked with hope. Lincoln looked at her and asked:

\- It's what you want?

\- Totes. - She confirmed. This time Lincoln took initiative. Second kiss was longer and with more passion, their tongues were dancing in their mouths. They stopped kissing only when he needed more oxygen. They stopped after a few minutes and Lincoln looked at her totally with love but he said seriously:

\- No one can get to know our secret. Do you understand? - Leni looked at him with mock indignation

\- Umm Linci, maybe I'm not the genius, but even I know it.

-One problem less but what we will do with other sisters. They will never forgive me. - He said with fear in voice.

\- Don't worry Linci I will protect you. - Next she kissed his cheek and she added - So where you want to go on our first date? - Lincoln only said:

\- I need to think about it.

\- Ok I will need thinking about dress. - Leni wanted to go out but Lincoln grabbed her arm to stop her.

\- Leni it's not necessary. In everything you will look amazing. What's more in other case someone could ask uncomfortable questions. Please wear something normal. I don't go on our date for your dress but for you. - Lincoln smiled warm and Leni feeling her heart warm up, pecked him in the mouth

\- I'm totes a lucky having so good test boyfriend. - After this she got out. Lincoln touched his lips with two fingers and next he hit his cheek. Everything was too beauty to be real. However pain only assured him that's it real. Leni real wanted to try be with him, she even kissed him. For a seconds his life was beauty but soon he remembered the more important thing... other sisters knew his secret. What worse he didn't know what they would do but it couldn't be anything good. He didn't know what he should do. Man with plan was without plan. Of course he could leave house now and back late, what he was doing by last months, but now probably sisters will waiting on him. He could do only one thing... faces them. With this think and big anxiety he left his room. Luckily it was early so bathroom was free. Lincoln used this fact and took fast shower. He went downstairs and after a moment's thought decided to make a special breakfast for all the sisters. He was not sure if all of them had already seen the records. He preferred, however, to ensure a good mood for those involved and not to arouse suspicion in the rest

**Lynn**

Lynn woke up in good mood. Normally she would be totally tired and angry but today her brother will assisted her in special training and this time he will be very eager. With this hope she took toiletries and stood in line for the bathroom. In front of her were Lori, Luan, Lola and Lana, Lucy as always was somewhere. Lynn looked at Lori and Luan. Lincoln also prepared records for them. Lynn could only asking what was on their disks. Probably Lori didn't saw it yet- she was totally focus on texting with her boo boo bear. However Luan was happier like never before. Even her jokes didn't sound so bad even if still was annoying. She snorted at the next joke. Luna got out from a bathroom and Lori,still texting, passed by her side . Lynn looked around waiting on Lincoln.

\- Where he could be? - She asked.

-I don't know. He wasn't in his room- Lucy announced her presence unexpectedly. Lynn jumped with scream. Next she touched her chest trying calm down her heart.

\- Can you stop giving me a heartattack?

\- Sigh. Sorry but Lincoln really isn't in his room. - Lynn was really curiously what happens with her brother. The bathroom queue moved a little. She needed to found him before he again disappears for a few hours. However she had to also watch her place in the queue. So she made up decision that she will worry about it later. After a next few minutes, which she spent bouncing the ball, the bathroom belonged her. Lynn took really fast shower and wore up. Next she joined to others in kitchen.

Like the others she was surprised: Eggs, bacon, toast, potatoes with onions, sausages, juice and even pancakes were decorating the table. Lincoln looked at them with smiled, maybe it was her mind but he looked nervous. Lori spoke first:

\- Ok, twerps what's going on? Did you do something? - Lincoln looked at her resentful and explained

\- No, I only woke up early and because I hadn't anything better to do I did breakfast.- Lori only shrugging with words:

\- I don't believe you but I'm literally too hungry to worry up it. - She sat on the chair. The rest equally suspicious joined her. Only three sisters could understand what was going on. Leni knew that Lincoln worried about their reaction to love confessions from disks which she found yesterday. So he tried to soften their moods Leni thought it was pretty clever and with a smile started eating. At the same time, Lynn and Luan could only guess that Lincoln learned that his precious records disappeared and for fear of their anger decided to be particularly nice. However, both girls were wondering about other things. Luan was thinking why Lincoln didn't escape soon after learned a truth. Finally, she decided to beliving that her brother thought it's pointless and gave up. What's was good for her and, maybe, Luna's plan. At the same time, Lynn was wondering could she wait a bit more because Lincoln trying to spoil them was not so bad. Maybe she could be silent one day longer and live as queen. This idea quickly disappeared from her head. It could change Lincoln in paranoiac what would vicious... Lynn didn't want to be vicious. That's why she made up the decision that she will calm him down as soon as he eats breakfast. Next, she started eating a stack of pancakes with toppings.

**Luna**

Luna returned from a concert very late and in a very good mood. What could she say? When the girl you've been in love with for a long time confesses love to you and was doing it with you in the toilet, while your favorite band was playing as if the world was ending, the night couldn't be better. However, her sister Luan gave her hope that she was in mistake. Unfortunately, Luan was very mystery and she didn't want to say anything more. She only suggested to her that she should check the mystery disc found under Lincoln's bed. Curiosity made her ready to do it right away, but fatigue forced her to change her plans. She was planning to do that tomorrow after breakfast. Next, she fell asleep very tired and still dressed. The next day was torture for her. Because she didn't sleep long and even a shower didn't help her. It could have been a bad day, but her brother and, secrets object of her feelings, made breakfast for them. And it wasn't normal breakfast...it was a real treat for eyes. Well she could be more suspicious like Lori, but she was damn hungry and never look a gift horse in the mouth, So she sat down and started eating. The meal was not only a treat for eyes but for taste and smell to She didn't know how long Lincoln was cooking this but she was very grateful. Her day became better and Luan, if it wasn't a joke, gave her hope that it could be just better. That's why she didn't focus on normal talking at the table. More interested she was one of the six records found. She was almost certain that Luan had seen her disc and after a much happier mood was able to think that she saw something good there. Maybe Luan was beliving that something similar was on her disk and maybe Luna was too curious to end breakfast at a normal pace. Anyway, in less than ten minutes her plate was in the sink. She ran to her room where Luan gave her plugged the headphones on, turned on the disc and started the film with impatience driven by curiosity:

_Lincoln stood before her with a microphone (how he got it?) and said to her._

_Luna, I know that in-home you are a rock star and probably when you are watching this, your band or only you making big rock carrier but I need to explain myself. Explain why I wasn't with you when your dreams become true. And I think that song will be the best way :( Lincoln turned on small radio next to him and the song started)_

_first, the drums came in and soon it was joined by bass, keyboards, electric guitar and even a trumpet and bow( Not bad but it is obvious that someone without talent did it -Luna thought) at the same moment Lincoln started singing( Maybe with my help he could become pretty good- Luna thought again hearing her voice)_

_Verse one _

_This is a song about my own rock angel_

_About total rock&roll threat_

_About a girl who breathes music_

_This is my own song for her. _

_I good know her story my friends_

_She was a good girl but one day he changed her into the queen of rock_

_Now she is a total rocker_

_Music master_

_Rock bomb_

_Just my own rock angel (replied x4)_

_So be prepare cause now_

_She arrives on the wings of music_

_ To rock your world_

_Cause (whispered)_

_When she is rocking... the world does too_

_Cause (whispered louder)_

_When she singing everybody is in Trans._

_Cause (whispered louder)_

_When she plays on guitar she is hearing in the neighboring city_

_Cause (screamed)_

_This girl is my own rock angel and I love her_

_Refrain_

_It's the truth like a blue sky_

_Like green grass _

_Like two plus two_

_I love(x6)_

_My rock angel_

_My own musical rebel_

_My perfect musician_

_Born to great _

_By gods of rock_

_And I know that it could sound crazy but (whispered)_

_I feel this love in bones like vibration_

_In lungs like an oxygen_

_In heart like a heartbeat_

_Even in mind like electric impulses_

_In every cell in all muscles_

_Love too her is in me every day_

_Verse two_

_So it's what they are calling Love_

_Now I know it really well cause I love this girl_

_ Who conquered my heart?_

_A rocker who giving me the strength to survive next-day_

_Whose smile, she is all I need to feel good._

_Can call it an addiction _

_But I just wanna say _

_If it's the truth I never wanna be healthier._

_Cause I prefer to be sick than don't love her_

_My own rock angel _

_Sent from music heaven_

_To gave my smile_

_To heal my soul_

_She is a girl who I need _

_She is a girl who I love_

_So can you call it madness?_

_Even worst but I know one thing_

_I really love my own angel_

_My own total musk threat _

_My own rebel_

_The girl who means for me more than you could understand._

_Refrain_

_It's the truth like the blue sky_

_Like green grass _

_Like two plus two_

_I love(x6)_

_My rock angel_

_My own musical rebel_

_My perfect musician_

_Born to great _

_By gods of rock_

_And I know that it could sound crazy but (whispered)_

_I feel this love in bones like vibration_

_In lungs like an oxygen_

_In heart like a heartbeat_

_Even in mind like electric impulses_

_In every cell in all muscles_

_Love too her is in me every day_

_Instrumental_

_Verse 3_

_You see I'm sick_

_I fall in love with her_

_In my rock angel_

_In total music threat_

_In my rock rebel_

_In creations of music gods_

_The girl who never stopped believing_

_The girl who always smiles_

_Who never stop the fight for her dream?_

_Who is the inspiration of masses?_

_And my own reason to smile_

_My own reason to carry the scourge of the world_

_And I know_

_They never accept this_

_They will call me crazy_

_I wail be outcast_

_I will be hated_

_I will be cursed_

_I will be calling the worst name_

_But I never stop loving her_

_She could never accept my feeling_

_She could hate me _

_But (whispered)_

_I will love my rock angel(x seven)_

_I will love my rock angel_

_My own rock angel know as Luna Loud the best rocker around the world (screaming)_

_So now you know the truth I couldn't spend time with you because I love you and seeing you were making me suffer. We'll probably can we call it goodbye (Video ended)_

Luna for a few seconds was doing nothing, only sat with wide-open mouth. She needed a few seconds too accepted one fact if yesterday was good, today she was sure that she died and ended in fucking paradise. Her second secret love just confessed her love with a song. Luna had to use all her willpower not to jump and scream like a little girl. But inside he was so happy that even cancer couldn't break her mood. She was pretty sure that Luan knew or maybe she just guessed the contents of the disk. She had to find out why she told her to watch this movie and hug her tightly. And on-demand Luan got in with a big smile. Before Luna could say anything, Luan asked:

-And what? - Luna, still stunned, ordered:

\- Close the door and block them. - When Luan did that she broke out like a hurricane of emotions. She started screaming and squeaking in big joy:

\- Lincoln has just confessed to me his love with an original song! I'm his fucking rock angel! You must pinch me because I think it's a fucking dream. In another case, I died and I came to paradise! This is the best day of my life. Can this day be better?

\- What if I say that a white-haired boy confessed his love not only to you and did it to someone else with his own stand-up- Luan asked with feigned shyness. Luna needs a second to understand... Lincoln loved Luan and her in the same way. Now she could only wait for Mick Swagger who will enter her room, bow to her, and then hand over his guitar calling her as the new rock queen. Before Luan could say something more, Luna looked at her with a big smile. Luan perfectly understood what will happen soon and she was right. Luna was screaming like a little girl, jumping around and saying:

\- It's amazing! It must be a dream! I don't believe it! You need to say everything. Omg, we could have the same boyfriend. It's rocking, Omg! - Luan just looked at her with a happy smile waiting when her sister calmed down. She needed a few minutes to do that. However before, she grabbed Luan in a hug and started jumping with her around the room. Next, she let her sat on a bed and join her. When he took a few breaths she asked again:

\- So what's he done? - Luan smiled with narrowed eyes

\- He told me a few terrible jokes. - Luna looked at her in disbelief

\- I don't believe you. Nothing could be worst than your jokes - She stated facetiously

\- Really because I think that your rock is more like clay- Get it?- Luan playfully pushing her away

\- Ok I show you bad singer- Luna stated taking a laptop from her bed but before she gives it to Luan she added- Only if you show me these terrible jokes

-I'm on - Luan said taking a laptop. She watched the video, trying didn't laugh. Next, she opened the video intended to her and gave the laptop to Luna. After a few Luna snorts, the laptop was returned to her. Her sister looked at her

\- Ok, you were right. Now always when I will be thinking that your jokes are bad I will remember about this.

\- Here the same. But it was pretty cute.

\- Yeap this terrible song stuck in my mind.

\- And these terrible jokes. - Luan added- But I believe that we have more important issues to discuss.

\- Right. We have to plan everything

\- I made a plan it yesterday- Next Luan started whispering to Luna's ear in constipation. Luna started smiling this plan was good and she liked it.


	3. Big surprises

After breakfast Lincoln was planning go to Clyde and spent day playing games and reading comics. That's why, after put a plate in sink, he returned to his room to take few things. He didn't need long time to pack his backpack and started going toward a stairs. However before he arrived there... Lynn got him and she pressed him against the wall. Her forearm was pressed to his neck. Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. He perfectly knew why Lynn attacked him.

\- How you think where are you going, stincoln? - She asked without aggression in voice what confused Lincoln. However he wasn't going to risk so he only asked:

\- Just be gentle- Next he closed an eyes waiting on a first strike which never came. Instead of this Lynn started laughing. Lincoln opened eyes

\- What's so funny? Are you planning sent me to the hospital? - He asked anxiously.

\- Why you think that I wanna beat you up? - Lynn asked wiping a tear from the eye.

-Because of a disc found by Leni yesterday? Haven't seen the recording yet? - Lincoln asked with hope which died moment later.

\- I did it. - Lynn stated. Lincoln sighed with a resignation

\- Great so I will be your training bag- Lynn let him go and looked at him with sorrow in eyes,

\- You really think that beat you up would be my first reaction? - Her face expressed shame. Lincoln looked at her with brotherly care.

\- Lynn you are great girl but you are Lynn Jr. For you, fists speak louder than words. - Lincoln stated with smile. He still didn't know what is going on and why he still had all teeth.

\- Right. I see but I promise I don't planning change you into bloody pulp. - Lincoln looked at her with unbelieving

\- Really? - Lynn nodded confirming.

\- I even think that I have offer for you. - Lincoln replied

\- .You won't tell anyone or you won't changed me in bloody pulp and so on if I become your partner in sport trainings, or something like that ?

\- No Lincoln. Do I look like Lola? - Lynn asked outraging. Lincoln sigh again this situation was very strange. He wanted ask about Lynn offer but she spoken faster:

\- I even think that it could be good for both of us- cunning smile was seeing on her face. Now Lincoln was really curious about what Lynn was talking.

\- I'm ears- This time Lynn sighed

\- Could we go to your room? This is not the place for such conversations. - Lincoln accepted and they both went to his room. Lynn checked if they were alone. When she was sure that no one was spying on them, she began to explain:

\- Fine stincoln. In my school is mean bimbo bitch who always acting like someone better. Well she even say that she is better in this things- Lynn said embarrassed at the same time showing suggestive move with a the fingers.

\- Ok Lynn but what I have common with it? - Lincoln asked

\- Well I wanna beat her in it but I need practice. - Lynn stated even more embarrassed. Next she added- And I think that you can be my prater.-Lincoln looked at her with unbelieving. Did Lynn really ask him to be her sexual partner? Of course he would be really happy but first he prefers know why she choired him.

\- Why don't you ask someone from school? - Lynn looked at him and next on floor as if she was ashamed of something

\- First I know that I'm not what many guys looking for- she pointed to her chest- Second with you I have certainty that you don't use me or don't disappear after everything. You are good man and I know that everything what you said in this video is sincere. – Lynn was right in his eyes she really was great and beauty girl. However when he saw it clear she didn't see it. Lincoln answered without hesitation:

\- Lynn first you aren't ugly. If man looks only on your chest, he is idiot. Second I think that I could do that. But you have to know two things. I don't do it for my pleasure but for you.

\- What is second thing? - Lynn asked

\- I will have to say everything Leni. - Lynn looked at him confused.

\- What Leni has common with it? - Lincoln explained

-This morning Leni decided to made me her test boyfriend and I don't know how it will go- Lynn needed few seconds to process what she heard

\- -Wow, can I calling you sultan? - Lynn was trying joked. Lincoln buried his mouth in his hand, suppressing a giggle

-What? - Lynn asked.

\- Nothing just this is absurd. Just yesterday no one know about my secret and today two beautiful girls wanna be my porters.- Lynn blushed

\- Wow Stincoln I never thought a guy would call me beautiful. It's nice.

\- What can I say? Lying isn't my strong side. - Lincoln, shrugging one's shoulders, stated. Lynn smiled at his comment and, playing nervous with a lock of her hair, asked:

, - So who of us is most beauty? Me, Leni, or any other sister? - Lincoln smiled warm and replied honestly:

-Lynn, Lynn, Lynn it's not competition. All of you are beautiful in your own way. You, Lynn have amazing athletic body and believe me your chest is enough good cause is yours. - Lynn blushed harder.

\- Wow Lincoln, you are womanizer. How it's possible you didn't have a girlfriend until yesterday? - Lincoln faked a worried expression.

\- It's not my fault that the most beauty, amazing and wonderful girls are my family.

\- Don't be so pulpy- Lynn said with smile

-For you everything, beauty. By the way is it only me who thinks this crazy? - Lincoln asked.

\- What's you mean?

\- Nothing. Just looked how my life changed in less than five hours. Two my sisters just started with me relationships going beyond the normal brother sister relations. Could be something more strangely?

\- Yep. Lori will break up with Bobby and jump into your bed. - Lynn joked and, because of the total absurdity of this idea, they both started laughing very loud.

\- Ohm man. If it going to happen I would start believing that it's some terrible movie- Lincoln said wiping a tear from his eye.

\- Totally. So, ask your girlfriend and let me know how she feels about it. - Lynn asked

\- Fine.-Lincoln stated. Lynn looked at her watch and noticed that she spent her more time that he thought.

\- Holy crapp have to go my training will start soon. - Lynn wanted to run, but suddenly she stopped in the doorway.

Oh, I almost forgot- She said raising a fist. Lincoln shuddered automatically.

-Two for flinching! - Lynn screamed but instead, two hits he kissed both Lincoln's cheeks and said

\- Thanks' for everything Stincoln. - Next, she ran away. Lincoln touches his cheek with think" Wow"

**Leni/Lincoln**

After Lynn left, Lincoln shook his head asking himself "what will happen yet?" Next, he called Clyde and apologized for being late. He took his bag pack and was planning to get out. However, before he opened front door Leni called him from top of a stair:

\- Lincy where are you going? - Lincoln turned around and looked at her unofficial girlfriend.

\- Oh hey, Leni. I'm going to Clyde. - Lincoln explained

\- Oh, shame. I hoped that I will spend the day with my brother. - Leni winked suggesting that it wasn't what she means. Lincoln smiled asking himself how this charmingly unaware girl could be enough smart to keep secrets so easily.

\- I'm sorry Leni, spent time with you would be the best thing around the world. But I promised Clyde that we will meet today. - Lincoln noticed that Leni started thinking intensively, tapping her chins with her fingers. Suddenly she said with excitation:

\- I can go with you. - Lincoln looked at her with unbelieving

\- Leni is you sure? Video games and comics aren't your topics. - Leni waved a dismissive hand

\- Totes. What's more, it's the best way to meet my little brother better. - Lincoln only nodded. He couldn't argue

\- Fine. Should I wait for you? - Leni looked at him as if she didn't understand, but then she replied:

-Oh, right. I totes should wear something more fitting. Give me a moment, Lincy. - After this Leni disappeared and Lincoln could only wait. He only hoped that she not exaggerates and she didn't do it. When five minutes later she returned wearing: lime leggings, white sports top, and a thin, bright blue mini jacket. Her characteristic glasses still adorned the top of her head. Lincoln only looked with admiration. Leni really was the queen of fashion

\- What do you think Lincy? - She asked performing a pirouette.

-Well, as I said in the morning, "you look beautiful in everything," and that's just confirmation.-Leni blushed a bit and replied:

-Thanks' Lincy. It is totes nice to hear that. Leni came down the stairs.

\- So you will be hearing it very often- Lincoln promised, opening the door and added: - Ok Lenini it's time to go.-Leni went out and Lincoln followed her. When he closed a door she looked at him confused:

\- Lincoln why you called me Lenini I'm Leni. I'm not? - Lincoln giggled and explained:

\- No Leni. I thought that because you very often are calling me Lincy I should found something for you. You don't like it? - Leni shooked head and said.

\- No Lincy it sounds totes amazing. - Next, she gave him the hand. He grabbed it very gladly and they both headed for Clyde's house. For a few second they were silence but suddenly Lincoln started their interview. They are talking about everything started with Fashion, games, and end about their life funny moment and much more. Leni with her innocent nature was funny, Lincoln was a good listener and they generally found that they had many common themes. That is, Lincoln knew that his sister is not just a designer queen with a pretty face. But even he was surprised. The conversation with her was even so pleasant that before they realized they were in front of Clyde's house.

\- Wow, Leni I never think about it in this way.

\- Right, it's totes amazing- Lincoln could only nod and knocked to door. Clyde opened the door after a few minutes and he did it as if under duress. He smiled weakly and said:

\- Hey Lincoln. - It was a moment when he noticed the sister of his friend.

-Leni? What is she doing here?

-Hey Clyde. - Lincoln greeted and explained- My sister wanted to spend time with me and meet me better. Is it okay for you?

\- No, no problem I would prefer Lori but I'm okay with it. Come on-Clyde invited them inside. They both got in. Clyde closed the door with a sigh. Lincoln nodded it and asked him with concern.

\- Everything is okay buddy? - Clyde shook his head in denial

\- It's nothing. Will you drink something? - The next weak smile appeared on his face. Lincoln didn't buy it but decided to let it go. He asked about Pepsi when Leni wanted green tea. Clyde disappeared in the kitchen. Leni looked at him and at her unofficial boyfriend.

\- Your friend didn't look good. I totes think that something warring him about, Lincy. - Lincoln couldn't disagree.

-Know Lenini but if he doesn't wanna say. I can't do anything. - Leni nodded

\- I hope that soon he will say what's the problem because I don't feel well seeing him in this condition...- At the same moment, Clyde returned with their drinks. Lincoln who was really thirsty opened a can and took a great sip. He sighed with relief. Leni took only a small sip and looked at both boys:

\- So what we will play? - Boys looked at them with confusion

\- Umm Leni I thought that you will only be watching us. - Clyde said like it was something obviously. - I didn't know that you like playing. - This suggestion made Leni giggled what Lincoln found charming.

\- I will do this first time but I totes wanna try something that my brother likes. - Lincoln looked at her and said:

\- It's okay for me. Do you wanna choose a game? - Leni said:

\- Totes. - Then she was planning to go to Clyde's living room, but she went in the wrong direction. When she understood her mistake, she turned around saying" Ups". Next, she was going this time in a good direction.

In Clyde's living room boys were waiting at her with a few games like: Dreamland, Kingdom of sweet, Love warriors, Kings of magic and several other sweet and cute games. Clyde showed it to her saying

\- It's the games which my father chose for me. I never played them but Lincoln said that it could be interesting for you. - Leni took the first game. The cover showed a knight in fancy armor with a sword embedded in the ground and a heart-shaped shield. In the background were fairies, mermaids and other magical creatures, and a fairy-tale castle Leni for a second looked at the game without emotion finally she said very calmly:

\- No, Lincoln stop doing that. Stop putting my needs above your own. I'm not here for myself but for you. This is totes sweet but I wanna meet you better. So show me the games you normally play, please. - Lincoln looked at her with tears in eyes. His sister/ girlfriend was amazing. She was really ready to play in something that he likes just for him. He looked at Clyde wordlessly asking him to bring their games. Clyde nodded and went to bring other games. He returned after a few seconds. This time to choice was: Massacrator III, Blood knight: Apocalypse. Pain and dead: Area of the storm, American killers: Bloody hunt. Overall it was brutal and bloody games for boys. Leni started choosing. It wasn't her cup of tea but she was doing it for her brother. Finally, she chose American killers: Bloody hunts on the cover were several characters with weapons in different poses. One had it on his shoulder, the other in a guard position, the other with it raised up, etc. In the background was a modern American city, and the sky was behind a half-transparent American flag waving in the wind. She showed her choice and said:

\- This game looks interesting. Can we play? - Both boys looked at her and agreeably said:

\- Good choice. - Next Lincoln took a game, took it out and put in the game console. When the game started short movie told a story about victims of American politics who were co-working with gangs, illegal business and even terroristic groups for personal benefits. Everybody had a tragic story and had one dream... vengeance. That's why they started hunting on people connected with their tragedies. With time they created their own group specialty in tracking down and killing corrupted political etc.

For Leni, it was a terrible story. She was grateful that it's only game and her government never would do something like that. Both boys good knew this story and ignored it. They just wanted to kill a few guys using brutal methods, heavy arsenal or both of these things. When the movie ended Lincoln offered Leni one of a game controller with asked:

\- Do you need help in learning using this? - Leni shook her head

\- It's nice Lincy but I want to learn it on my own. Just say me what we are doing in this game. - After this, she gave him a kind smile.

\- Ok, Leni If you want it. In this game, we are moving, shooting and hiding to track and kill bad guys. - Leni looked at the controller. Her face looked like she was trying to solve a really difficult puzzle. She was tapping her chin with a finger. For left was the big round button with four arrows, smaller on the right and read next. Leni didn't want help she knew that she could do this.

After a few seconds, the words of her brother returned to her. In this game „we are moving" Leni she stuck out her tongue to help her focus She started thinking:

So maybe this big button with arrows is to this? Ok so probably if I want to move right I need to right arrow and left to move left. But why I need two other arrows? Ok, Lincoln said that we also hiding so probably one of this arrow is to this. Maybe down arrow is to this but why I need top arrow? Hmm, maybe we can move forward to and it's for it? Ok but now we have two buttons for the left side. Probably one is to shooting and second to. Wait what people do with a weapon? Ahh yeah, they are reloading it. Ok, but which one is for what? Ahh ok, focus Leni you could do that. The weapon is grey and black is soon to grey so it should be grey. Ok, so red is to reload.

Leni looked at both boys and said:

\- Guys. I solved it - Next, she repeated her reasoning. Both boys, especially her brother, looked at her with pride.

\- Wow, Leni not bad but red is to shooting and black to reloading. - Lincoln corrected her. Leni nodded and said:

\- Thanks, Lincy. So what now?

\- We have to choose our character. - Clyde said pointing a screen. Leni looked at it. On the black screen were panels that showing portraits from the chest up with short descriptions below.

Leni started choosing her avatar. She needed few seconds to understand how moving panels but it was pretty easy. Finally, she chose Tiffany Wouds. Clyde looked at Leni's avatar for a few seconds with a strange expression. Next, she shook his head like he tried to get rid of intrusive thoughts. Lincoln noticed it and asked himself why Clyde reacted like that. Next Lincoln and Clyde chose their avatars. Respectively Marc Wolfer and Lexy Anna Griffin. Next they chose weapons and location.

Clyde started a game. At first Leni had some problems, but she always refused tries of help eventually she started get better. From other side Clyde only was losing more lives. Lincoln alternately was looking at him and screen. He could notice that always before Clyde's character died Leni's character was in danger. Why was this disturbing him so much? Lincoln was asking himself. After a few next lost games he understood. Tiffany was looking similar to Lori. Ok she had other clothes and some facial features but everything else was very similar. Now Lincoln understood...Clyde was again in bad mood because of love to Lori. Lincoln sighed internally and asked him:

\- Are you again thinking about Lori? - Clyde only nodded shyly.

\- Sorry, buddy, I know that I haven't a good chance but I can't stop hoping that one day we will be together. - Lincoln only smiled warm it was classic Clyde.

\- Maybe if Leni changed her character you will feel better? - Clyde protested:

\- No, buddy. It's not necessary. I just need time. - He showed a fake smile and Lincoln knew that he lied. It was moment when Clyde needed consolation and he already knew what he had to do. He only had to ask one person for permission. Lincoln looked at her test girlfriend and asked:

\- Leni can we go to the kitchen. I wanna talk with you. - Leni looked at him and nodded. Next Lincoln stopped a game and both went to kitchen. There Leni looked at him and asked him:

\- Ok my Lincy what did you want to talk about? - Lincoln sighed.

\- I think we should tell him.

-Lincoln, is you gone crazy? - Leni almost screamed. Lincoln did not blame her, she did not know the whole truth and she needed knowing it. He sighed and said:

\- Leni I didn't said you everything. Well Clyde was first who I said. – Leni was shocked. She could tell about something like that but not him he was totes smart. Girl could only ask:

\- How? - Lincoln rubbished his back of head and started talking:

Retrospection

Clyde and Lincoln were in Clyde's house playing in video games. However when Lincoln was totally focused on the game his friend still was looking into the void with a sad face. He even didn't care when he lost next game. Lincoln noticed it and he asked with concern:

\- Clyde, what's going on buddy? - Clyde looked at him with a look on his face as if he was Lucy.

\- My life is terrible joke. A woman who I love never will be with me and other girls never will see me as a boyfriend. Let's face it I'm small a cowardly, nerdy allergic with a vision defect and no chance on love.- After this statement, Clyde sighed and back to suffering in lonely. Lincoln stopped a game and was thinking about how help his friend. It was clear that he never would stop love Lori and never will try finding another girl. So he couldn't say to him that it's time to stop cheating himself. Then a risky thought occurred to him. On one hand, he could help friend from others he could lose him forever. That's why he needed time to gathering courage and said:

\- Clyde can I said you something? - Clyde only nodded; it was nothing what could cheer him now.

\- Ok but you have to swear by your collection of Ace Savvy gadgets, the life of your family, Lori's life, all your comics and everything that is important to you, that this conversation will remain between us- Clyde looked at him interested. Whatever his friend wanted to say it was something big

\- Wow Lincoln I see that it's big case. - Lincoln only nodded and started saying

\- Clyde, you know why last time I'm spending so many times in your house?

\- Because we are friends?

\- It's too but not only. Truth s I avoid my sisters. - Clyde looked at him with anger

\- What they done this time? It's again this stupid bad luck case? - Lincoln denied.

\- No Clyde. I just understood my really feeling to them. To twins, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luny, Leni and Lori. - Lincoln said counting with his fingers.

\- What? - Clyde asked

\- That I love them. - Lincoln said looking on the floor.

\- It's obvious. They are your family-Lincoln looked at him with fake smiled and said:

-And here is a problem. I love them more than family. That's why I spending so much time here because I can't stand being with them knowing that we'll never be together. - Clyde looked at him shocked

\- Wow Lincoln. This is really terrible. I can't imagine what I would do if I had to live with Lori and not be able to be with her- Clyde told caring and calmly as if Lincoln didn't admit his forbidden feelings but told what he had on dinner. Lincoln looked at him confused

\- I'm not disgusting or sick to you now? - Clyde was shrugging one's shoulders

\- I have two fathers. I love an older girl who has a boyfriend. I think that I have a bigger tolerance.

End of retrospection

\- After this we were laughing and talking about why I love all of you- Lincoln ended

\- Wow Lincy, you are a great friend. You totes put everything on one card to cheers up your friend. But still why we should tell him? - Leni asked with her sweet smile.

\- I hope that when I showed him my success he would felt better? You know if I can found love from dream why he can't- Leni thought about it and said

\- It's a good Idea Lincy and maybe it will give place for showing our love without fear? - Lincoln couldn't disagree. After acceptance of a plan, and fact that Lincoln will be talking, they returned to the Living room. Clyde looked at him still very sad. Lincoln started:

\- Clyde, do you remember my secret? I think I have something what can cheer you. - Clyde looked at him confused.

\- Buddy it's not good place. - He suggestively looked at Leni. Lincoln did it too and he calmly stated:

\- She knows. - Clyde stopped be sad and fall in panic. He started to hyperventilate saying too fast to understand:

\- Are you're going to a military academy, Aunt Ruth, some distant relative, to the madhouse. This is our last meeting? - Lincoln with a gesture of his hand he asked him to calm down. Clyde took the paper bag and started breathing to it. When he was calmer Lincoln said:

\- Don't worry Clyde. I don't go anywhere. I have even good news... We are together. - It was moment when Leni kissed Lincoln in romantic way. The jaw of African teenagers dropped and his eyes opened in shock. He couldn't believe his best friend really started to be with his sister. For other people it would be disguising and scary but he was just proud

\- Wow buddy. I don't know what I can say. It's a really big thing. But how it can cheer me up? - Lincoln smiled and explained:

\- Look at it in this way. If I really can be one or even two of my sisters is always hope for you.- Lincoln had right but more interesting was a suggestion in his words.

\- What do you mean saying, two sisters? - Lincoln looked at Leni who also was confused. He wasn't sure if he should say about Lynn's suggestion. Finally he made decision that he won't do that

\- Sorry, buddy, it's too personal and probably I shouldn't talk about this.- Next he looked at Leni and promised We will talk about it in home.- Leni accepted it.

Trio, returned to game. However this time Lincoln was distracted. Something was wrong and he couldn't put finger on it. He only hoped that he learn what is it because now he had problem with focus on game. It wasn't so bad as if Clyde case but still he was making stupid mistakes and losing life points and reputation. Finally after a few games he sighed in fury and said:

\- Dam it. - Clyde and Leni looked at him confused. Leni asked him:

\- Lincy what's going on? - Lincoln looked at her and explained:

\- I can't focus. I think that something is not right but I don't know what. It's so frustrating - Leni started tapping the chin with his fingernail looking for way to help Lincy forgot about intrusive thoughts. At some moment her eyes looked at coffee table and game. Its cover was background which left side was red and right was black. On both sides were figures of a black and red warrior in martial art pose. White lightning ran through the center of the cover. Leni read a title "Pain and dead: Area of storm". It was moment when she got idea. She grabbed an game and showed it a boys with asked

\- Guys, is it some kind of fight game? Clyde confirmed and she smiled.

\- Maybe you and Lincoln wanna play in it? -They looked each other and asked her

\- What's with you? - Leni looked at her boyfriend and said:

\- I will be giving a prize to my Lincy for every win game. - And her suggestive smile was saying everything. Despite this Lincoln asked shy

\- What kind of prize? - Leni only kissed him and said:

\- If you win I will miss you, If not you had to bear two rounds without a kiss. So are you motivated Lincy?

\- Totally, Lenini. - Lincoln said with intensive red blushed and stupid smile. Clyde looked at them with Jealous. He wasn't jealous because Lincoln was with Leni, they looked so beautiful together, but because he hadn't anybody who could give him prizes like this. He was ready started thinking about Lori but quickly he shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Next, he took a game and turned it on. The game was in two modes: duel and tournament. The modes were choosing by click a red or black panel on the title screen, identical to the cover design, except that the title was replaced with the words tournament and duel. Clyde chose dual-mode at the same moment and thunder illuminated the screen. Screen become black and voice boomed "choice your warrior!" Next red backlighting from the bottom illuminated a figure performing the warrior's movements with the name at the top. Black-figure was called "no name warrior" and was given the option to create own warrior. However both boys weren't interested in it. They chose warriors from game and started playing. They had a good time and Lincoln had a good streak. He was winning the game by game and was taking prize by prize. He almost forgot about the mystery problem. However only almost and to moment when after next lost game Clyde commented:

\- I would like sweet Lori to be here and would be giving me such rewards. - And this sentence made him uneasy. It was Clyde and the sentence wasn't strange. However it focused Lincoln mind and let Clyde one won. After this Leni stopped giving him prizes. However he didn't care, he had to know what was in this sentence. He began to separate them into parts. He was rejecting these unnecessary and finally he only had two words left... Sweet Lori. At the same moment, he almost dropped the controller and his eyes opened in shock.

\- Oh Shit. How I could be so stupid. - He hit in forehead. Clyde looked at him like on mad man.

\- Buddy, what's going on? - Leni looked at him worriedly.

\- Clyde, you see how my life changed in one day?

\- Yep, you are in a relationship with Leni. - Clyde confirmed

\- You see. Yesterday I believed that when my secret will stop be secret it could destroy everything. Today the most beautiful fashions with a gold heart and a beautiful smile are my girlfriend and others my sister gave me a very interesting offer. How you think about what can happen when I would back.

\- Maybe your sisters confessed love to you and you will escape to a created new family on Tropical Island. - Clyde trying joked but Lincoln was serious.

\- And It's' warring me. Clyde, can I asked you about one thing. - Clyde nodded and said:

\- Sure buddy. Ask me anything- Lincoln looked at him with a serious look.

\- What's more important for you... Our friendship or your love to Lori. - This asks left Clyde in shocked. He could only ask hesitantly:

\- Why are you asking? - Lincoln sighed and explained

\- Well my Life just becomes very interesting. I will be not surprised if one day Lori will break with Bobby and somehow became my girlfriend. I just don't wanna made thing hard between us. - Now Clyde understood. It was really hard question. Lincoln was his best friend but he loved Lori He really needed time to thought about it. Lincoln gave it to him and Clyde after next few duels finally said:

\- If I couldn't be with her and Bobby would be a jerk. You would be the best option. - This words made Lincoln smiled

\- Thanks buddy. I promise if something was happen I would treat her well. - And it's how they spent next hours. They played a few more games and talking about everything. Of course Lincoln and Leni were using Clyde's knowledge and very often showing their love. When it got late Loud sibling needed to back to home. Lincoln a Leni said goodbye and they returned to home.


	4. New girlfriends

When they closed front door living room was empty. Leni took the opportunity, leaned and kissed Lincoln in cheek close to corner of lips. Next she whispered to his ear:

\- I had totes good time with you. Hope that our next date will be equally amazing. - Lincoln looked at her surprised.

\- Date? Leni we were only in Clyde's house. - Leni smiled as if she wanted to explain something very obvious:

\- Yep Lincy, It was date, because date has place when two people who are likening each other spending time together and had fun.- Lincoln couldn't arguing with this logic.

\- So I promise next date will be even better.- He said with smile and quickly kissed her cheek.- Ok Leniny I need to go, I have comic to read.- After this Lincoln went to his room and she stayed there with a happy smile.

She knew that Lincoln will keep his promise; he always was doing everything for her. Not only have as tested boyfriend but also as brother. Leni couldn't stop thinking how much he did for her in his short life. Lincoln always was ready being her model and, even if it was hopeless, he helped her learn driving a car. He was doing it even when he had better things to do, not because sense of duty or because he like it...He was doing it because of love. She even didn't care what kind of love it was. Important was only fact that Lincoln was very good brother, lover, and test boyfriend. However Leni couldn't stop worry, was she a good sister? Maybe she wasn't like: Lori, Luan, Lola or Lynn who were treating him terrible but she wasn't good sister in her eyes. She even didn't remember when last time she did something for him. OK they made this trophy, persuaded his favorite band to give him a private concert or help him in school project but it was always them.

Leni literally didn't know when last time she did something for him and making clothes didn't count. Lincoln for her was ready leaving his comfort zone. Fine, maybe today she spent day doing something what he liked but again it wasn't her initiative she only joined him. She just wanted to do something special for him what was her idea from beginning to end and she even knew what... She will plan their next date.

Girl started thinking where they should go, where they both could have good time. She started tapped her temple with fingernail trying stimulate the mind to work. Leni was so focus that even didn't notice when at some moment her older sister called her:

\- Leni! - Her scream took Leni out of thoughts. Leni looked at her confused:

-What's up Lori?

\- Everything is fine? You stood here over five minutes. - Leni nodded and said:

\- Totes, I just was thinking-

\- Fine just maybe don't doing it here.- Lori suggested and next she added- Ok Leni I need to prepare to date with Bobby so bye.

With this words Lori went to their room and Leni stayed alone again.

She went to Living room, sat down the sofa and, still planning their date, turned on TV. Leni started changing channels looking for fashion programs that always helped her focus. However in TV were only ads and stupid programs more interesting for her sisters. Leni bored and frustrated switches channels: Football match *Click*, Las Vegas 2022,*Click*, Rock planet *Click* and again and again. Leni was pretty sure that in TV was nothing for her. However at some moment she found the program.

On TV screen man in red suit with blue cape and black domino mask showed deck of cards and said" luckily I have an ace up my sleeve, croupier". It was this guy who Lincoln was likening. As sappy, Ace slapy, Leni couldn't remember his name but made up decision that she will watched this show. Unfortunately at the same moment ads started. She threw the remote control on the couch with frustration ready to go to the kitchen and bring some snacks, but then an advertisement appeared that caught her attention.

"Fans of Ace Savvy your deck of card have big lucky card... Savvy Con in Royal woods. So get ready your costume on next week because Ace is in city ready to meet you in the Royal woods Hall of Culture"

It was it. Comics and Fashion in one place it was best place on their date. Leni quickly took of the phone and saved the date in the calendar. Now she had to plan everything. Leni wasn't good in planning it was Lincoln case but for him she was ready to try. She started thinking what she will need. Of course money, tickets, costumes and... a loud scream interrupted her thoughts

\- Leni can you came to my room? I have something important to tell you

**At the same time second floor.**

Lincoln reached on the second floor ready spent next hours reading new comic. However, it wasn't just why he was smiling stupidly and was distracted. He just couldn't stop thinking that he got main prize in lottery of life. Leni was so positive, nice, maybe not very smart but cute, innocent and caring. For him fact that she didn't have a boyfriend until now should be the subject of Lisa's next studies but he didn't complain. Otherwise, maybe they would never have become a couple. And even if he was just her test boyfriend less than a day he was the happiest guy in the world. Leni in one day was ready leave her comfort zone to spent time with him and accepted fact he love seven other sisters. And speaking of them Lincoln found one of them when he opened door to his room.

Exactly, when he was still very thoughtful, he heard a grunt. Lincoln jumped up on the sound and looked at his bed. Luan lied on her side supporting herself with one hand with smile. Lincoln literally didn't know what this smile mean. However when door closed itself and two hands grabbed his shoulders he was ready fell in panic. Behind him Luna asked:

\- Hey bro do you wanna hear a joke? - Lincoln, with drop of sweat on forehead calmly stated:

-Sure.-His voice trembled uneasily, but no one seemed to notice it. Luan suddenly sat, clapping her hands, and said:

\- Perfect- Lincoln just nodded waiting what was next Luan started a joke

\- Ok so was girl who very like boy- Luna continue

\- And was second girl who like the same boy.

\- They were good friend but, until one day, they didn't know that they like the same boy. - Luan added and next Luna said:

\- They discovered it by accident and made pact that they will not fight against each other.

\- They even were sharing their tragedy because they believed that this boy was not available.

\- They were afraid that such a wonderful, caring and nice guy would never love them.

\- But one day some miracle gave them sign that he is feeling the same to both of them.

\- So these girls were very happy.

\- Cause now they could have the same boyfriend and sharing him each other. - Luan looked at him with smile and Lincoln didn't see joke in it. It was only simple story but something in it was wondering him. Lincoln looked at Luan and hesitantly asked

-Ok where is punch line? - Luan smiled broadly. Lincoln was so scared that only fact that Luna was holding him stopped him against be halfway to Colorado

\- Ohh Lincy wants punch line worthy of a boxing king? - Lincoln closed eyes. Before he could beg for his forgiveness something touches his lips. It was fluffy, warm, slightly cracked and taste like banana cream. Surprised Lincoln opened eyes and his suspicions were correct... Luan was kissing him. After moment she pulled away, smacking as if she was trying a new taste.

-You don't know how long I waited for that day. - Next she looked at still shocked Lincoln and Luna. She added- I think he need kiss out.- Before Lincoln understood what was going on Luna turned him around, picked up and kissed hard. Her lips tasted like fast food and, were delicate, but not very soft, slightly chapped. Lincoln was in shock and next he understood big joke of life. He unexpectedly burst into a hearty laugh:

\- Omg, it's rich. You literally want to say that all this time you had a crush on me? When I was feeling the same and only because Leni accidentally found my discs we could learn about our feelings. Wow it's just funny. - Girls joined to him:

\- Rad, bro and now we can have the best boyfriend around world just for us.

\- I don't know. This white cake is too good, to be selfish. Get it? - Lincoln looked at his almost new girlfriends with hope and anxiety.

\- Girls, are you really love me? Or maybe it's some crazy Luan joke.-Lincoln, was scolding himself, asked. It could be stupid but Luan was a comedian maybe she was going to crush his hopes.

\- I swear on Mr. Coconut Lincoln Loud I love you and it's not my next joke- Luan said so seriously that Lincoln couldn't unbelieving in her words

\- Me too lil bro- Luna added. Lincoln looks at ceiling and whispered „If you are there thanks". Next she again looked at them and said:

\- And you literally haven't problem with sharing me? Why? - Lincoln asked

\- Because you are the best bro/man around the world...- Luan started.

\- And I deserve on every girls? - Lincoln ended with shy smile.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha! - Luan started laughing - No because every girls deserve on you. - She added tapping his nose

\- Luan is right. - Luna added. Lincoln started tapped his chin.

\- Well I think that mean we are couple but I need to ask Leni about opinion. - Luna and Luan looked at him with wide opened eyes and confused faces.

\- What does she have to do with this? - Lincoln rubbished back of the head and explains:

\- This morning she came here, started kissing my face and was thanking me. Then she revealed to me that she had found discs. This made me want to escape on Jupiter moon. However, Leni stopped me and in short she burst into tears when I confessed to her that besides her I love also seven other sisters. In general, I explained to her that I love her as much as others and that I can't find a good replacement for them. I thought he would consider me a pervert, but instead she agreed to be my test girlfriend to see if she can fall in love with me because she don't want to lost her brother.- Lincoln ended. Both girls were in shocked. Leni literally became Lincoln girl only to keep him close her. It was sweet and in Leni's style. Finally Luna said

\- Wow, bro. So Leni is in club? - Lincoln nodded and said:

\- I will call her. - Next he went for her. Both girls left alone on a few second when Lincoln screamed:

\- Leni can you came to my room? I have something important to tell you!

Leni

Leni who actually planned their date in living room heared Lincoln and screamed in replied

\- I coming, Lincy- Next she put phone to pocket and went on second floor and to Lincoln's room. There with surprise she saw Luna and Luan who sat by both side of Lincoln.

\- Umm Lincy what's going on and what they are doing here? - Leni asked confused.

\- Leni can you close a door. - Lincoln asked. Leni undertook.

When door closed Lincoln said:

\- Well Leni, Luna and Luan are here because they, for very long time, loved me and now they want to be my girlfriends. They are okay with sharing me and I too don't see problem. However you are my first girlfriend and I need your acceptation. - Leni smiled warm, Lincoln was perfect. Two girls wanted to be his girlfriends what guy would not take advantage of such an offer. Answer -Lincoln who was taking their test relationship seriously and preferred to ask her first. He was so good, but could she share it? Then she remembered their morning conversation and already knew the answer:

\- Lincy do you remember what you tell me this morning- Leni asked and, when noticed that Lincoln wasn't sure about what she was talking ,added:- This about you. That you love me and seven other sisters in the same way and everybody equally?

\- Yeah, Leniny- Lincoln said with nodded

\- Are you laid to me? - Lincoln looked at her with shocked and wide opened eyes.

-Leniny. I couldn't lay you. - With those words he made oath gesture on his chest

-So as long as it's true… I'm totes fine with every sisters who want be with you. - Leni stated with warm and calmly smiled. This statement couldn't stay without Luan comment:

-What with other girls. We should adopt them first. Get it? -Leni didn't understand joke and for a few second just was staring at her. Lincoln quickly explained:

\- Luan asked what if other girls will accept our relationship and will ready join us. - Leni smiled and in a tone of joy and seriousness, she said

\- In this case they should be good enough for, Lincy. Totes the Best brother/boyfriend deserves only on the best. - With those words she pecked him in mouth. Other girls couldn't disagree with this and kissed him in both cheek. When girls stopped, Lincoln looked at them and stated:

\- Ok girls so if it's clear for us. I want to inform about other thing that could be interesting for you- Every girls looked at him with curious.

\- What up bro?-Luna asked

\- Well Lynn visited me a few hours ago- Girls sighed in shock. Everybody was thinking what so aggressive girl did with him. Leni who was the most emotional grabbed his face and started moving it looking for any bruises. Even if she spent with him last hours and didn't see any injury, still fact that Lynn visits him and maybe knew about recording was worrisome. Lincoln, although delighted of care, needed stopped her by grabbed her wrists.

\- Leni, Leni I'm okazy?- Lincoln Promised her. Leni looked at him like she was assessing his truthfulness. When she was sure that Lincoln was fine she let him go.

\- So if you still are alive. What she wanted? - Luna asked. Lincoln sighed and rubbing his neck nervously stated

\- Lynn suffers from a lack of confidence.

\- Do we still say about our Lynnsanity unstoppable sport storm? - Luan asked unbelieving. Lincoln only nodded and explained:

\- She has problem with boys and is sure that without Leni chest she can't found any prater. - He looked at Leni's chest. – Well I don't blame her. Some guys could be pig

\- Lincy is right practically only he praise my personality- Her face on a few seconds became sad.

\- I perfect know what you are talking about. - To underscore her words Luna lifted her little tits

-Ok I see that nobody likes mosquitoes' bites Get it? But what you have common with it.

\- Well Lynn maybe don't love me like you. However, she is too afraid to talk to a guy and have sex with him. She wants to beat some nasty bimbo in it but it requires some practice and she thinks I'm the only trustworthy boy - Everybody looked at him in shock and unbelieving.

\- So do you want say that Lynn want to practiced everything what have balls. Get it?-moan of irritation was heared in room. Lincoln nodded and quickly added

\- But before I will do anything I need to know. Don't you have any problems with that? It will be also my first time and…..- Luna interrupted him

\- Ok bro I understand what you wanna say and don't worry it's not problem who will be your first.

\- Well I wanna play your V card but I will understand. - Luan again joked. Now everybody looked at Leni who was tapping chin with fingernail. Finally she was shrugging one's shoulders with words:

\- I'm totes fine. Lynn need your help it's all I need to know – Luna and Luan nodded to confirm. Lincoln smiled and said:

\- Great I will inform her when she return. Now if it's any problem I wanna read comics. - Every girl understood his suggestion and quickly left his room closing the door. Lincoln undress to underwear and took comic from a table. He was ready started reading but suddenly knocking disturbed him.

Lincoln with sighed of resignation put comics back on table top. Next he opened door. What he saw made him open his jaw wide. Leni stood in door with happy smile and only in underwear. It was lacy bra and panties in lime green color. Both parts with embroidered flower patterns and flower buds on her nipples and between legs. Lincoln almost started bleeding for nose but after few breaths he calm down.

\- Le, Le,Le,Leni. What are you doing here? - He stammered. Girl only smiled and, like nothing was wrong, stated

\- I wanted to saw this program about Ace Savvy but I missed it. So I thought that we can read comics together. – Leni suggested with nice smiled. Lincoln blinked in shock.

\- Sure but why you have only underwear. - Lincoln asked couldn't stop stare at her beauty figure.

-Well you said that it's comfortable so I wanted to try. - Leni stated as if it would be obviously. Lincoln only nodded and let her get in with a hunch that something will happen. Unknown for him Luan and Luna heared everything and felt something between jealous and shame that they weren't able thought about it. They, didn't want be worse, quickly undress, came to his door and knocked. When, after few second, Lincoln opened it he was ready faint. Luna was wearing black bra with triangular cups with purple border and black panties which underscore her ass and Luan was in white bra with rhomboid cups combined by metallic ring and white panties with smiled face, with plastic zip in place of mouth. Lincoln was totally speechless. Before he could say something Luan with two fists on hips and angry face look said:

\- Lincoln everybody know that It's impossible read comics without comic? - Next she couldn't act more and started laugh- Get it? - Lincoln giggled, the rest only moaned. Lincoln let them in.

Few moments after door closed again everybody lied on Lincoln bed. It was a bit tightly but nice. Lincoln lied in centre with head lean on Leni's left arm bend. Mentioned girl was taller so she lay with her back on the headrest with left arm along it. Her left hand was playing with her boyfriend's hair In the same time Luna occupied more comfortable position lean her head on Lincoln shoulder. Her right hand was on Lincoln's chest when left arm was on Luan back whose head was on Luna bend of neck. Lincoln with free hand turned page and started reading. Of course Luan was commenting everything, Luna excited in action scenes only Leni was silent. However everybody was sure that she only needs big focus to understand what's going on in the story so ignored it.


	5. More sisters know

**Lucy**

Unknown to them, the mystery character observed everything in ventilation. The first time in a very long time she was in shock. Her brother involved four sisters in a forbidden romance. Lucy didn't know if she should be afraid or be excited. However, finally, she chooses this second option. For her idea of forbidden love was something that she knew only from books and possibly watching it in real life was a too big temptation for her.

Lucy slowly withdrew to her room, she needed more time to understand what was happening. If she understood well her brother loved Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and four other sisters. For them, he recorded discs with confessed love and now Leni was his test girlfriend, Lynn wanted him as a sexual partner and Luan and Luna were her girlfriends.

Only what discs were they talking about? Wait Didn't Leni found six discs under Lincoln's bed. At the same moment, a spark of long lost hope appeared in Lucy's blackheart. Goth didn't wait and left the room. She needed a laptop and it's fast. Lucy in fast steps came to Lori and Leni's room and, letting go of your a favorite pastime, knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened a bit and angry Lori, who was doing hair, looked at her. Goth as always stood without signs of emotions.

-What? I'm very busy.

-Sigh. I'm sorry that I disturbed in your hopeless tried to change something that doesn't matter in a big project of the universe but I need your laptop.- Lori looked at her ready to refuse but after a few seconds disappeared behind the door. Lucy had to wait. A moment later her sister returned and gave her laptop with words.

\- Just don't disturb me again.-Next she closed the door with bang.- Lucy sighed again and returned to her room. There she took the disk from her coffin and opened the laptop. Luckily it was without a password so Lucy didn't need to visit Lori again. Goth put the disc to the disk drive and turned on the movie. When it started, the corners of Lucy's mouth raised a bit. She didn't know how but her brother made a very gothic scene.

_Lincoln was in a gloomy and old, probably Victorian, room. In the background stood, flanked by two big candlesticks, a black coffin on a pedestal. Apart from black candles, the only source of the light was the moonlight coming through the large Gothic window decorated by black curtains. Lincoln was kneeling on one knee. The boy had combed-back hair and was wearing an elegant dark gray gothic suit, dark gloves, and boots with raised noses. For a few seconds, he was looking at the floor with humility. Next, she looked at the screen, his face was painted with white face powder and black eyeliner( sigh he looks like the dark prince of the night). Lincoln started reciting a poem:_

_My beauty queen of the night _

_I should be your knight_

_To protect you against the monsters_

_To keep your pure and Honors _

_but Somehow I became one_

_So it had to be done_

_I had to escape, I- your protector _

_For you my queen, it was better_

_because beast lived in my soul_

_And one the day I could lose control_

_I'm sorry my gloomy beauty _

_Because I couldn't control my mind and body_

_You were like forbidden fruit_

_which in my heart gave root_

_Because of you, a terribly beautiful feeling came to my heart._

_And I knew that you could be hurt_

_ If one day beast take over me _

_ I didn't wanna be_

_The monster who will take your innocence without ask_

_So I had to wear my mask_

_For you, I was acting a good man but inside_

_I felt to you, forbidden love_

_You cursed me forever_

_But happier I was never_

_Your mystery is charming_

_For it, I'm ready dying_

_My queen your aura of dark_

_Left in my heart forever mark_

_For me your silence _

_Is the song of the universe _

_ For many you are scary_

_For me beautiful and it's very_

_Your hair like the ebony sky_

_Your eyes the mystery is something I want to discover every day _

_Elegance and beauty of your figure I will always praise _

_So forgive me again my Love_

_Because my heart betrayed me _

_At the same moment, the screen became black and the scene changed. Now everything was normal and her brother in normal clothes said :_

_So, Lucy, I don't know if you are still goth when you are watching it but for me, you always will be my little gothic sister. ( warm nostalgic smile) Anyway now you know the truth. I couldn't be with you because I could hurt you, I couldn't help you with poems because I fell in love with an eight years girl. Am I a pedophile? No, among children I only love you and the twins. _

_If we are talking about them, call them when we end here. Anyway, the main reason why I avoided you was the fact that I couldn't control my feelings. I was just really afraid that one day I might do something bad to you Everything because my stupid mind somehow started to see you not as an eight years old girl but beauty gothic lady. It was the reason why I couldn't be with you too long in another case I could get an erection and maybe even, in a hormonal_ _ madness, break the unspoken agreement between an older brother and younger sister So for your safety I started avoiding you. Again forgive me, my Queen of the night_

Lucy, with tears in her eyes, paused the movie. Her brother was suffering, cursed by his own imagination which didn't let him see her as his younger sister. She could not imagine living in such a way, a life forcing you to avoid loved ones for fear of hurting them, life in which you see your younger sisters in a different way. Among other things, that's why the gothic girl was unable to hold back her tears. However, she was also crying for other reasons. The most important was what her brother was ready to do to confess the forbidden feelings to her. Lincoln believed so much that Lucy would remain goth, that, for her, he was ready to arrange a truly beautiful gothic scenery. What's more, he dressed up in gothic style clothes and wrote his own poem just for her. Obviously it wasn't a masterpiece but honestly, she didn't care. Just for her, brother connected her two passions: theatre and poetry. However, her tears were connected also with the fact that now she hadn't to cheat herself. Lucy for a very long time loved Lincoln more than she should. She always believed that it was only a childish crush, which would disappear over time. However now she knew her love wasn't childish. She really loved her brother and everything that he did just helped her, understand it. And she didn't mean only what he did to record this film, but also earlier. Lincoln never considered her a freak, he cared for her, helped her, and knew her very well. However the most important was the fact how much he was ready to sacrifice for her. He was even really ready to avoid her until he's 18 and suffer every day knowing that in another case she could be hurt. However, Lucy didn't plan to let him suffer more and was going to end it. She was his queen of the night and she was going to make him her king. She even didn't care that she would have to share him. It just would make their relationship only more interesting.

Goth was ready to visit him right now but she couldn't. For her Lincoln did so much, even wrote poetry. Lucy knew that she also had to confess her love in a similar way. She was ready to write her own poem. However, when she reached for her black notebook, in her head. Lincoln gave her what she loved, she should do the same for him. Maybe she can't give him a game or new episode of Arghh but was one thing that she could do…..Comics. She even didn't worry that she hadn't talent Lincoln also hadn't it but it didn't stop him. Now she needed only implements to draw and sheets of papers, Goth even knew where she could find it and it gave her able to kill two birds with one stone. Lucy again left her room and went to the twin's room.

Lincoln asked her to call them and Lucy didn't want to betray his trust in her. However this time she didn't plan to announce her existence. The door was open so she silently slipped in the room.

Luckily both twins were in the room and didn't notice her. Lucy made a few silent steps to be behind them. Lola was painting her lips and Lana looked after her frog when Lucy said unexpectedly:

\- Can I ask you about something.- Lola jumped up and lipstick drew the lips of a sad clown. Lana who also jumped by fear now looked at her twin and started laughing holding her stomach. Lola looked at her and asked angrily

\- What is so funny?- Sister only showed her a mirror. Lola looked at it and screamed:

-Lucy!

\- Don't blame her. She only wanted to help you in your career in circus.- Lana still was laughing, said. Lola roared and said:

-Well, at least I'd be a star, not a baboon in a cage- Lana looked at her and said:

\- Oh really rather a starfish-

\- Mud lover

\- brocaded face

\- human Trash

\- empty pink-

\- Garbage Eater

-The blunt queen of last season- Lola attacked Lana making a cloud of dust. Lucy just was looking at it and waiting.

It could take time. Of course, she could engage Lincoln but probably he still read comics. So she had to take care of it herself. Reluctantly she approached the fighting twins and entered between them. Her hands landed on their chests and stopped her. Lana's fist was raised to strike.

-Sigh. Your senseless disputes can wait. Is something important what I need to talk.- Lola looked at her and said

\- Let me put some sense into this dirty tra..- She couldn't end Lucy pushed her away. Lola landed on her ass with shock on the face. Goth looked at her cold:

\- It's enough. Lana isn't guilty here. I scared you. You wanna hit someone I'm here... princy- This last word she said sarcastically. Lola looked at her ready to hit her for this insult but finally dropped it. Lucy smiled with satisfaction and looked at Lana still stopping by her.

\- for you. You shouldn't laugh like that even if our show queen looks funny she is your closest sister. One day you will miss her better, so cultivate only good memories.- Lana looked at her and Lola and finally said:

\- Sorry. You just looked so funny.- Lola who already wiped the lipstick for face

\- I forgive you, sis- Lola stood up and invited Lana to hug. Lana accepted and fell into her arms.

-No bad blood between us?- Lana asked

-No.- Lola replied and next gently pushed her away - But you should take a shower you are smelling like a public toilet on a hot day.- Lana only laughed and jokingly answered.- You smell perfume factory - and playfully stuffed up her nose. Lola laughed and again hugged her

\- Sigh, I don't wanna disturbed by this luscious show of sisterly love but Lincoln's asked me to call you.- Both girls looked at her and didn't understand why he didn't come here personally. Lola asked suspiciously

\- Ok Spooky, Why didn't he come here? - Lucy looked at her and without emotions said:

\- Because it wasn't Lincoln but it was him. It's hard to explain.- Lana was looking at her like she was going crazy.

\- What you mean?- Lana asked with arms folded on his chest.

\- Sigh. Do you remember this disc found yesterday by Leni.- Both girls nodded.- ... I saw it.- Lola didn't wait grabbed lucy by the shirt and asked:

\- Who let you saw something with my name on it?- Lust of murder was heard in her voice but Lucy stayed calm. She looked in Lola's eyes and replied

\- Don't worry I didn't see anything connected with you or Lana.- Lola wondered for a second next let her go and asked.

\- What you saw and why you said that Lincoln send you for us?- Lucy replied very mysteriously:

\- that gave my black heart a little part of the light. I only can say that Lincoln's recorded something special for future me and probably for you too.- Lola rose an eyebrow and asked confusedly

\- Future what you mean?

\- These discs were addressed for us from the future but I think you should see it. Maybe you learned something about our brother.- This suggestion was enough for Lola who always wanted to know people's secrets. She was ready to leave but realized that she had no idea where to go. Lola stopped in the door with ask in eyes

\- In my room and Lincoln said that he wants both of you to watch it, video is already open.- Lola looked at her twins and said:

\- Come on Lana let's check it.- They were planning left the room but Lucy stopped them:

\- Wait.- Twins turned around and in one moment asked:

-Yeah?- Lucy became shy and asked

\- Can I borrow your art equipment?- Lola looked at her with a curious and reluctantly:

\- Why do you need it and why should I borrow you anything- she asked loftily.

\- Sigh. It's a surprise for Lincoln. I only can say that he did for me something special so I think that I should do something similar for him.- Lola wanted to know what it was but was too curious what Lincoln recorded for them so she gave up and said:

\- Well, then you can borrow them, but if you break something ...- Lola left leaving an unspeakable threat in the air. Lana just shrugged her shoulders as if saying "What's Lola" and joined her. Lucy looked around and started looking for what she needed. She had a story now she only needed to draw it. Everything was in Lola's wardrobe. Lucy with a loathing took the pink briefcase with a unicorn and big inscription " Lola" made in brocade. She took out a black pencil, pencil, eraser, and sharpener and put an object where it was. Goth was sure that after this she would be forced to wash his hands. Maybe she liked "princess pony" but it was too sugary.

**Lola/Lana**

After leaving their room twins went to Lucy's room. Lola, who was more excited, almost ran inside and started looking for Laptop. The mentioned object was on Lucy's bed. Lola was ready to run to it but calm down and the like lady just went to it. She got a computer and sat on the bed. She put it on her knees and as Lucy said on the laptop paused a movie. Lola wanted to watch it but according to miss gloom and doom, Lincoln wanted her to watch it with Lana. So she decided to comply with his request. Lana already got to her and looked at her shaking her head:

\- You never change, right?- Lola would be outraged on this comment but now she ignored it and said:

\- Maybe you didn't notice... but in the last months, Lincoln started avoiding us. When was the last time playing in the mud with you or helping me?. If here is answered why he acts like that I need to know it.

\- You are right. I also want to.- Lana said sitting down next to her twin. Lola nodded and turned on the movie

_Lincoln stood in the room which looked like a princess chamber with a lot of pinks, white and blue colors when the second part looked like an old and dirty car repair shop with a lot of tools and car parts. Lincoln looked at twins and said " Lola Lana because you are doing everything together I think that about it you should hear about it together. Probably you are thinking why I was avoiding you through all these years. the truth may be cruel, but you must know that I did it for you. I was aware that you are not quite safe close to me that's why I pulled away from you. So if now I'm not in prison and you aren't on therapy I think I did a good job. _

_However, probably now you are asking, against what I wanna protect you... well against dirty, forbidden and crazy love. Yeah, girls, you heard well, I loved you and probably it didn't change when I have my own life. Maybe now you thought I'm a pedophile but not. I never thought in this way about other children. However when I saw you my mind always showed me two beautiful girls which you will become. Lola for you it's obviously, probably now you have first roles in movies and television about Lana. You are her twin so probably you are equally beautiful. Anyway, I couldn't play with Lana in mud or help your training for the beauty competition because I could do something very bad... somehow like try to have sex with you. I had horrible scenarios in the head._

_ For example, Lana accidentally touches my penis with her butt, Lola's dress falls off and my body works against my will. I couldn't do that, you are too important for me but I was just a boy with mad hormones. That's why I avoided you. Now I wanna say that my love to you wasn't only physical attraction to one of you. Of course, I knew that in the future you will be two beauties but also your personality made me fall in love. A the same moment screen changed and Lincoln was in Lola's part of the room_

_Lola you are a real princess. Maybe you are not from the royal family but sometimes I think that you are the lost daughter of some king. No sorry, you are not, you are better than any of them lost or not. Lola when you were six years old you knew the court etiquette and Savoir vire as if you were born to be at the royal court. In my opinion, you would be even able to give lessons to a real older princess. Cause you are better than them. You are refined, elegant, proud and surrounded by an aura of respect and authority. You only needed a throne and castle to be a real princess. _

_However, not everything that I love in you is also fashionable, accurate, proud, haughty, brave, stubborn and perfect in everything you do. Even your aggressive nature or arrogance makes you cute in my eyes. I even don't say that probably now you are so beautiful that every day you had a thousand devotees but even as a six years old girl you were beautiful. That's why I love you, Lola, cause you are a princess and not only as a substitute._

_The screen changed at Lana's part of the room_

_Lana: I love you cause you are a one-woman workshop. Girl when you had six years you could repair everything. It didn't matter if it was vanilla or a toilet. Probably now you are repairing a rocket or tanks, maybe even very complicated technology? However, it's not the only reason I love you, you love animals. It shows how you are caring and friendly. But Lana you are also very brave. Somebody could call you dirty mud and trash lover but no I. In my opinion, it's amazing you are not afraid to get dirty or hurt, you are able to eat what many reject and you are always proud of it. _

_What's more, Lana, you are a good person and very helpful. You are ready to risk a lot for important people or things. Do you remember how we saved these frogs or how you saved this lake? Lana, I also love the fact that you are direct and never afraid of saying what you think. Oh and you are beautiful. Surprised? Girl, you are twin sister of Lola Loud, probably now a world-class model, an adopted member of the queen family or miss of the universe. Maybe she is beautiful in a girl's way but you are beautiful in a rough way. That's why I love you Lana_

_Screen back to the norm._

_Ok girls and it's everything. I was a pervert who was loving to six years old girls and was afraid that he couldn't control himself. That's why I avoided you. If you wanna hate me here you are. Probably I deserve it. But I couldn't fight this feeling. I always saw you are beautiful girls who you became. It's everything goodbye my princess and Queen of repairs._

Both girls stayed without a word. Now they knew that their brother loved them over the norm. They literally didn't know what they should do with it, or why they couldn't be together or why they should hate him after this confession. Lola felt only luck because of his beautiful words. She was a princess in his eyes and even better than real princesses. Lana also felt pride. Many people didn't accept her way of life but Lincoln not only accepted but also loved her because of it. However, unlike the twin, Lana knew a little more about what Lincoln was talking about. She was an animal lover and planning be veterinary so she as a very young woman learns what is sex. Of course only between animals but she knew that the stork did not bring children. Lana only didn't know why sex with her would be bad if it's natural? Maybe there were some reasons which she didn't know. her thoughts were interrupted by Lola who asked her:

\- Lana I perfectly understood everything but I don't know what is this sex? -Lana looked at her embarrassed. She didn't know if she should explain it to her.

\- Lola, I'm not sure if you should know. I know only because I'm carrying about animals.- At the same moment Lola grabbed her arms and shook her with anger:

-Lana, I wanna know why my brother is afraid of this. I wanna know why he thinks that I will hate him or why he calls it something bad!- Lana looked at her and after a few seconds said:

\- Lola, you know how were you born? Well, stork didn't bring you. Lola, you see herself without clothes ?- Her twin nodded- Well you see you have a hole between legs and it's and that's where the children come from. However, this is also by a man. You see a man has between his legs a special organ which he put in your hole and gives you part of his DNA. When your DNA mixes with his DNA it is the beginning of new life. In short, Sex is when a man put his organ in a woman and giving her pleasure or want a have child.- Lola looked at her confused

\- Wait, so you said that to make a child, a man should put something inside me and give his DNA?- Lana nodded. - But why Lincoln couldn't do that is something wrong with him?

\- I don't know, sister.-Lana shook her head.- I wanna know but I think that asking older people isn't a good idea in this case.

-Me too.- Lola looked at the computer and added- but maybe it will not be necessary.

\- What you mean?- Lana asked

\- We can always check it on the internet. Of course in incognito mode.

\- You think it's a good idea.- Lana asked with uncertainty. Lola only rose a fist and stated with seriousness.

\- I don't lose my brother and trainer for competitions don't know why?- Lana only nodded and added:

\- You are right I didn't lose my brother. I need to know why it's so bad- Lola smiled, opened the internet and Incognito mode. Both girls started their search


	6. Magical date night

**That night Lincoln will take Luan on their first really magical date**

Lincoln and his three girlfriends finished comic and boy closed it with words:

-Wow, I can't wait for it to continue.- Luan looked at him-Only don't read it without us.

Lincoln looked at her surprised then asked: -Do you like it?

-Well, yeah and you know what?- Luan asked.

-Now I know why you read Comics only in underwear.-She said bending toward him. Lincoln started sweating and blushing. Luan was so close that he felt her breath. -Because it's very comfortable.- Next, she kissed him intensively. Lincoln returned the kiss. Luan's tongue asked about getting in and Lincoln accepted. However, before they were absorbed in their passion a cough was sound from the side. Lincoln broke a kiss and looked at Luna who had an unhappy face:

-Are you forgetting about your rock angel?.-She tried to ask but Lincoln wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Luna didn't protest when Lincoln started pushing the tongue into her mouth. Luna's mouth was different because of a tongue piercing. They stopped after a few seconds with a thread of saliva between them and hard breath.

-How I could forget my rock star?- Lincoln asked, noticing that Leni looked sad. He asked her without hesitation:

-Lenny, do you wanna be kissed by me now?- Leni looked at brother and said:

-Totes, Lincy- Before the boy could understand what was going on Leni grabbed his cheeks and pulled to kiss. Her kiss was short but sweet. Leni looked at him with a smile.- I also had a lot of fun and reading in the underwear itself is really enjoyable. Maybe I will sew dresses in this way.-She stated.

-Same here sis. I feel as free as on the day of my first concert. Maybe making songs only in underwear will give me more inspiration.

-And coming up with new jokes.- Luan added. Lincoln smiled

-Well, well, well I see that all of you became to the dark side of the underwear.- Luan smiled and replied

-Darkside of underwear. You mean its backside, Get it?-Everybody started laughing.

-Ok, sis, it was good.-Luna praised her. Luan nodded to accept a compliment and then she heard her new boyfriend. -My rock angel is right, Luan it was dirty but funny.-It was a moment when Luan looked offended. Lincoln noticed it

-Is something wrong, love?- He asked. Luan looked at him and sighed.

-Just Leni and Luna already have their sweet names, what about me?" Lincoln looked at her with a malicious smile and stated

-What are you talking about, my comedy squirrel?-Luan couldn't help giggling.

-Comedy squirrel. Oh man, it was rich? You couldn't think of something worse?"

-Like a funny beaver?- Lincoln asked with a smile and Luan could only think that this sweet name was really bad.

-Ok, ok, in this case, comedy squirrels don't sound so bad but you have to come up with something better? Maybe if we go on a little date you found a few ideas?- Luan suggested. It was the moment when the other sisters looked at her. Leni was unaware and Luna nervous.

\- Whoa sis, Why should you go on your first date? In my opinion, Leni should be first, she was first?- The older girl only shrugged and said:

-I was actually on something like a date. So I'm totes fine with it- Both Girls looked at her with admiration. An only a big force of will stopped them against squeal for excitation

\- Whoa, sis, I need to know everything- She took her one hand

\- Exactly. I need every date. Get it?- Luan took the second hand and both girls were ready pulling Leni into their room for further interrogation. However before they reached the door, a coughing sound came behind them, and the boy pointed out the obvious problem.

\- Girls, wouldn't it be weird if my three sisters left my room in their underwear- Girl blushed and nodded. Unfortunately, their underwear stayed in their rooms.

\- Ok bro what you suggest?-. Lincoln who already dressed in pants replied:

\- Don't worry I will bring it to you. Just give me a moment,- After this Lincoln was disappeared for a few moments what gave them time on talking:

-So Leni where you went? Cinema, Restaurant- Luan asked. Leni shook her head:

\- Clyde house.- Both girls were in shock. If his brother was idiot it was very riskful

\- it was riskful- Leni only smiled and said:

\- Don't worry Clyde know about Lincoln crush to his sisters- Both girls had wide-opened eyes

\- On Mick Swagger, huh?- Luna asked. Leni explained with typical sweetness

-Well, one day Clyde had another little depression because of Lori. So Lincoln risked everything to cheer him. Well, Clyde also knows that we are meeting and let us use his house.

\- Whoa. Lincoln's friend is made of really good Clyde. Get it?-Luna moaned in irritation-But seriously it's good having someone who supports our relationship. Just how does he feel?- Leni smiled

\- totes fines. is a teenager in love with an older woman who has a partner and he has two fathers. I think that for his love has long lost its border.- Luna nodded and at the same moment, Lincoln returned with their clothes. Girls dressed up and went out to continue their talk in a more private place.

** Lincoln**

When girls got out, white hair started planning where he could take his sister Luan. Of course, she didn't say when she wanted to go on a date but making surprises was a boyfriends' duty. That's why Lincoln started planning a date. He didn't wanna be trivial so cinema, park, or restaurant wasn't an option. Lincoln pulled out his phone to look for a good place on the date

After a few minutes, he perfectly knew where he would take Luan. Now he only needed to inform her that they'll be out around eight o'clock. Lincoln came to Luan and Luna's room and knocked. After moment Luan screamed from the other side:

\- Get in.- Lincoln opened the door and got inside. Luan was making her comedy program.

\- Hey Luan. I wonder if you have free evening.- She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at him:

-Nothing special, I'll just celebrate catch a cute white bunny -Lincoln snorted

\- Great. So dress up something comfortable because tonight we will have fun.- Luan smiled and asked

\- If my man planned something for me? Can I know what?

\- I only say that you will like it. Be ready at eight o'clock, my comedy squirrel.- Luan in replied threw a pillow in him and was warning him:

\- Better come up something better .- Lincoln only snorted and said

\- After this night I hope that I comedy up with it. - Luan started laughing

\- Oh boy, it was good. Now I'm sorry but I have to prepare- Lincoln nodded and left her alone. After this, he came to Leni's room to ask about help to found something for a date. Of course, Leni was very excited about it and only the fact that it was secret stopped her against the squeak of joy. However, one thing stayed without changing the queen of fashion in less than an hour prepared him a perfect date outfit. Now he only had to wait on Luan

Sometime later Lincoln was waiting on the ground floor dressed in a black shirt, orange jacket, and jeans pants. He checked the wall clock. Luan should arrive at any moment. A moment later she appeared wearing a beautiful, yellow, ruffled knee-length skirt and light blue strapless top. Her hair was loose and put over one shoulder. Lincoln could only stand with the opened mouth what made Luan laugh.

-Don't catch a fly. we have to drive. Get it?- After this Luan started laughing and Lincoln only smiled.

\- Don't worry today Lori has a date with Bobby. She will take us - At the same moment, Lori finally arrived in a blue dress with white decorations and white high-heeled shoes.

\- Ok, twerps, are you remember our deal?- Lincoln only nodded to confirm. Next Lori took a key and got out of the home. Sibling followed her. When they got in Vanzilla Lori said:

\- Ok, I'll call you when I end and pick you up- Lincoln only nodded and Lori started the engine. After a few minutes of the drive she asked curiously:

\- By the way, where are you going dressed so elegant?- Lincoln replied honesty:

\- Tonight there is a magic show in the theater. I and Luan are planning to see it.

-Magic show? You aren't too old?- Luan interrupted the talk:

\- You are never too old on magic.- At the same moment, Luan showed a card and added:- Cause magic could really ace up the sleeve. Get it?- Lincoln started giggling and Lori just moaned in irritation.

After a few minutes of Vanilla parked in front of the Royal woods theatre. Well even from afar It was obvious that something great was being prepared here. Lincoln one last time checked the wallet and went to the ticket office to buy two tickets, Luan followed him:

\- You don't have to take me here.- She started the talk. Lincoln who just took tickets replied:

\- Really, why?- They started going toward the room where the show was to take place.

\- Cause the just fact that you are my boyfriend is enough magic for the whole life. I still can believe in it- Luan tried to kiss him but Lincoln stopped her:

\- Sorry, Luan but I think that showing affection in public is a bad idea. Let's just pretend to be brother and sister while we are going out together - Luan sulky asked:

\- What's the point of having a boyfriend, if you can't show all love to him? - At the moment, Lincoln is kissing Luan on the cheek near the corner of his lips and asks:

-Do you know why old wine is so good?- Luan shakes his head in denial.

\- Because you have to wait for them. Well, our kisses will be like good wine to open in our home - Luan smiled

\- Good point. You vine this time. Get it?- She also kisses him near the corner of his lips.

\- I'm glad Luan. Now can I bring you something? I think that we still have time.- Luan looked at him and replied:

\- I could say that you are everything that I need but my stomach could protest, so everything will be okay.- Lincoln smiled and he was planning to go and bought some food. However, before he could do it, Luan grabbed his hand, stopping him.

\- Wait wait, your namesake wants to join you. Get it?- It was the moment when Luan offered Lincoln five dollars

\- I can't accept it. I should pay, not you.- However, Luan didn't accept no as an answer:

\- I can't let you do that. So take this and buy something for me.- Lincoln who didn't want to argue on the first date finally accepted the money and went to the snack stand. There he bought a large popcorn to eat in the company, two drinks, and a few cakes and jelly beans. Next, he went to Luan.

He put a bucket of popcorn between them, and the drink in the stand in the armrest. Luan who took some of her drink also put it in the same place and next put head on Lincoln's chest hugging him. Lincoln took a handful of Popcorn and he ate it. At the same moment lights turned off and the room was filled by smoke. It was so dark that people started to panic and ask what was going on. Suddenly something opened the door on the top of the stairs and mystery, deep voice said:

\- Be greetings, mortal fools who have come to my domain. I am a powerful Maestro great magician who, in his grace, will lead you to the truth. Now follow me on the path of knows.- At this moment man clapped and the ceiling lights came on. At the same time, the man in black robes and a white mask started going toward scene continuing a monologue:- Be ready today, for you will see something beyond your mortal understanding. Stop trusting your eyes and look with your mind, because what you see is not always true.- at the same time, the magician showed that he was only an illusion and before he got to the stage he simply disappeared.

At the same time, the scene was fueled by smoke. Somebody in grey, red and black cape which hidden his body. slowly stood up spreading his arms. The classic music filled a room.- Like you saw, fools. Magic is something that can trick your eyes. - Man, he unbuttoned his cape and slowly came out of her. Somehow cape still hovered in the air. The audience started clapping seeing this. - Now prepare on magic.- Man, made a gesture with hand and his cape follow him. He started making more gestures forcing cape to change shape and finally spreading arms wide forcing it changed into a flat piece of black matter. Next, he waved his hands violently and the cape flew up.

The audience was surprised, behind the cape was a big vase. Magician spoke:- My magic let me summon everything I want.- Cape fell down on the vase and hid it. - Even mortal lives.- Maestro rose hands over it and started saying magical words while making gestures over the vase. He grabbed the matter horn and pulled it violently. At the same time, thousands of colorful butterflies flew out of the vase. People in the audience started cheering. Butterflies started flying around in so big swarm that they covered a magician. Finally, bugs flew out through the opened door, the magician was gone, but his voice came again.- I even can disappear to appear wherever I want - Suddenly Maestro appeared again. This time he hovered high above the stage and began to slowly descend. His arms were outstretched and his legs were put together A moment later he landed on the scene. People started clapping and Lincoln whispered to Luan:

\- It was great. You don't think so?- Luan smiled and replied:

\- Not bad but let's show him real magic. Get it?- Lincoln giggled. During this talk, Maestro was waiting until people stopped cheering. Next, he looked around and asked:

\- I see that you, mortal fools were thrilled just by a little part of my power. If that's what impressed you, I don't know if I can continue the show.-Maestro raised one hand in the air.-Otherwise, your weak human minds could go crazy. So are you ready risk to saw my full potencial.- Maestro spread arms waiting for a reaction. The audience started demanding the continuation of the show. Maestro smiled and said:

-Well, I warned you.- He clapped and suddenly on the scene and exploded cloud of smoke. When the smoke has dissipated on the scene stood a bowl of bronze. Maestro spoke:

-One of my big powers is telekinesis. It means that I can move an object without touching- With these words, he raised one hand and the bowl followed his move. Next Maestro, he drew his hand to his body and the bowl approached him. Now the bowl was on the level of his chest and Maestro looked like he kept it there only with his force of will. He looked at the audience and stated:

\- I can also call forces of nature. Like fire.- At this moment a pillar of fire erupted from inside the bowl. Everybody gasped in shock. Maestro just looked at it calmly and let the bowl fall on the ground. The audience was afraid but the maestro raised his hand in a reassuring gesture.

\- Don't, you be afraid, fools. I can also control elements.- Next, he started clench fists forcing the pillar of fire to shrink. However, he looked like he was losing strengths. Suddenly he relaxed his fist and the fire exploded with new force

\- Unfortunately, sometimes even I don't have enough power to control the primal forces of nature However, I can still summon the power of the weather to help me - At this moment he threw his arms up with a shout.- Weather, I need you! Then, it started raining above the bowl, and the fire went out. Maestro again forced the bowl to move and with violence moved it around. Now in front of him was only the puddle of water.

\- And now, watch my will force the water to freeze and take the shape I want.- Lincoln was looking at the scene speechless. When Luan was writing down something on her phone. Lincoln looked at her and asked her:

\- Hey Luan what are you doing.- Luan stopped writing and replied:

\- I always tried to discover how magicians doing their tricks to improve myself- When Luan explained it in front of Maestro smoke started rising. After a moment it disappeared and in front of him stood a swan from ice. Everybody was clapping even Luan who was skeptical the whole time was skeptical. Maestro stopped them with a hand gesture and said.

\- And now mortal fools with my power I change this ice sculpture into real swan.- With these words, maestro rose arms up and started chanting strange words. His head looked up and in the next moment he screamed and a pillar of light hit an ice swan. A moment later light stopped shying and let everybody see the real Swan who looked around with curiosity and next calmly left. Applause rang out with redoubled power.

\- I see that your minds passed the last challenge. My work here is done. Now you mortal fools understood the real power of magic- Maestro said clapping and disappeared in a smoke cloud. Lincoln smiled and said:

\- Wow, Luan it was good. - Lincoln was getting ready to leave. The girl just shrugged and taking popcorn box replied:

\- This guy wasn't bad but I already solved most of his tricks.- Lincoln just nodded and said:

\- Yeap. Even I could say how he did them. Well, everything was just a lot of smoke and a lot of deconcentration it's everything.- Luan smiled and said:

\- You are right however I still can't understand a few tricks.

\- Well maybe later we can solve it together.- Luan throwing out trashes replied:

\- I'd love to.- Lincoln opened the door for her and said:

\- You know what I even solved one puzzle... the reason why I had fun today.- Luan turned around and playfully asked:

\- Could a great detective enlighten me? - Lincoln rubbed chin and said:

\- Ok Wattson, is a very beautiful girl with great humor sense, sweet smile and wonderful laugh. The girl who always makes me feel good and I think that she is a reason.- Luan blushed and tried to reply but her stomach made noise. Lincoln smiled and check an hour:

-Well, we still have time. Close is a Hungarian restaurant, maybe we will eat something? it's my treat.- Luan smiled and said:

-I'm Hungarian. Get it?- Lincoln giggled and said:

\- So let's go.- Next, he wanted to take her hand but stopped himself. Luan noticed it and got sad. Cause of stupid law and other bullshit she hadn't a chance to show how much she loved him. She wanted to kiss him, hugging, holding his hand but now they had to act like normal siblings. The girl sighed and followed his brother with the hope that in his room he recompense her waiting.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, they finally arrived at the mentioned place. Lincoln again acted like a gentleman and opened her door. Inside, a plump man in a green shirt and black pants greeted them:

\- fogadtatás Lincoln. I see that you brought a lovely lady, can I know who is lucky?- Luan blushed and Lincoln replied:

\- Hello, Erne, I present to you my sister Luan. The greatest comedian in the world.

-Bocsánat boy- Lincoln just smiled and said:

\- Don't worry Erne. To be honest, If she wasn't my sister, I would invite her.- Both men laughed cause of two different reasons. Next Erne asked:

-So she is a comedian? ragyogóan today we have open mick, maybe your sister wants to take part.- Lincoln looked at Luan with an ask and girl nodded

\- I'm partysan of such events. Get it?- Lincoln shook his head and promised:

\- I swear her jokes are better.- Erne just smiled and said:

\- I believe you, boy. Fogadtatás is a few free table.- Lincoln nodded and followed Erne to the main room. The interior was half painted green, and half lined with wooden wall paneling. All the furniture such as sconces, tables, chairs, bars, decorations were old and probably came from Hungary. Luan looked at it thrilled and said:

\- Wow, nice place. Why I never heard about it? - Lincoln replied pushing back a chair for her:

\- Well, it's not the most popular place in the area but I swear food is amazing.- When Luan sat Lincoln took her own place and took the menu from a table. it was of coffee-brown artificial leather. Luan also took the menu but of course didn't know what she should choose. Lincoln noticed her uncertainty and asked:

\- Are you needing help? Maybe I'll order something for you. - Luan smiled and only said:

\- Surprise me.- Lincoln nodded and started waiting on the waiter who came after a few minutes with a little notebook and asked:

-Good evening Have you already chosen? -Lincoln nodded and said:

\- Two Hungarian cakes. - The waiter wrote down and asked:

-Anything to drink?- Lincoln replied without hesitation.

\- As usual for me. - The waiter wrote something and looked at Luan:

-And for a lovely lady.- Luan quickly chose:

\- Normal water for me.

\- Great, are you tempted for dessert? - Lincoln thought about it and finally answered:

-We'll think about it.- The waiter nodded and said:

\- Your order will arrive soon. I wish you a successful evening. - Then he left. Luan looked at Lincoln and asked him:

\- Well, the great white detective would help you discover the secrets of Maestro- Luan asked pulling out her phone. Lincoln smiled and said:

\- How can I refuse a lady in need?- Luan nodded and put an object on the table. Next, he opened it and they started discovering how magician was making his tricks. Of course, Luan had more experience but Lincoln had an unconventional approach and few times help her. Young people had so good time that even didn't even know when the waiter came with their food.

\- Two Hungarian cakes. - He announced placing two plates on the table, followed by two glasses and a basket with cutlery. Lincoln thanked him by giving him a small tip. Luan put the phone back to handbag and replied:

\- Ok, let's leave this case in pies. Get it- Lincoln giggled and said:

\- You are right my stomach sounds like hungry t-rex.- Next, he took a fork and knife and started cutting his meal. Luan did the same and moments later he took the first bite. It was delicious, she thought. She looked at her boyfriend and stated:

\- Lincoln you found linc to my taste buds. Get it?

\- See I said you.- Lincoln said with pride. Luan nodded, taking another bite.

\- Ok, don't be so proud. - Lincoln looked around and said in conspiratorially

\- I heard that here they have a lot of good food. I think that great detectives like us should check it.- Luan looked at him with playfully smiling and asked:

\- Do you mean Datectives? Get it. But seriously you are right I think that I found my new favorite place - Lincoln looked at her and replied:

\- Well if it wasn't for Lola we wouldn't be here.- Luan looked at him with curiosity.

\- What does she have in common with it?- Lincoln made a face like he was talking about something from a horror movie.

-Let's just say that sitting on her favorite tiara was not a good idea. - Luan looked at him with pity.

\- Omg Lucy will be proud of you.- Lincoln looked at her confused and asked:

\- Why?

\- Well, you released the worst of demons and survived- Both teenagers started laughing.

\- You are right. Lisa should check it, it was literally impossible.- Luan smiled when Lincoln changed a topic- So you show them what real comedy means?- Lincoln asked ignoring another weak joke.

\- I see that my job never end.- Luan said, acting frustrated. Next, she came toward a scene where black hair fat man ended his stand up. When the man went down from the scene Luan got on it and took the microphone. She looked around and started her stand up. Next, he said:

Ok people, somebody here has a lightbulb cause the atmosphere is really gloomy.- And it's how she started her performance Luan was really funny and people were laughing from most of her jokes such as: "what is the name of a man able to stop a train with one hand ... Driver ", "What is the name of the forest king's costume? ... Plant cover" or "What is the name of a monkey's sculpture made of food?... Big food". Overall it was a good performance but for her, the most satisfaction was the laugh of her brother. Luan ended her stand up with words:

\- Well, I think I managed to find alternative methods to brighten this place. Good people, thank you- Next she put the microphone back on stative and returned to their table where to her surprise chocolate-nut cake was waiting for her. LIncoln smiled and asked her:

\- I have to solve this cake. Can you help me?- Luan laughed and sat on her chair.

\- Of course, We will have to bite into it. Get it?- Lincoln giggled while taking another portion of the cake.

\- So Luan when you were teaching people the true meaning of comedy, I tried to solve some Maestro tricks. To be honest I'm not ace in this topic but I have a few theories.- Luan looked at him and stated:

-I'm all ears.- It's how Lincoln started to explain how he thinks some tricks were done. Obviously Luan had to correct him very often but sometimes he had a really good idea. They even didn't know when time passed but at one moment Lincoln started worried:

\- Dammit, Where is Lori? She promised to call when she ended.- Luan looked at him and said:

\- Maybe call her it's getting late.- Lincoln nodded and tried to make a call. Her sister to his frustration didn't answer. After a few unsuccessful tries, he gave up and said:

\- Nothing. Where is she?- Luan stated:

\- Maybe she is baking bread ad with Bobby?- Lincoln blushed on this suggestion and shook his head. - Well, it's only you and me. Let's caught the bus before night come.- Luan nodded and packed her phone. Lincoln wanted to take bills from a wallet to pay for a meal. However, before he could Luan grabbed his wrist and said:

\- Please Lincoln let me care about it- Boy tried to protest but seeing Luan's face resigned. In this way the girl paid and next, they left a restaurant and moved toward the bus stop which was near. Luckily evening weather was good so they hadn't worried about being wet. Lincoln looked at Luan and started another talk:

\- Thanks, Luan I really don't know how can I make it up to you.- The girl looked at him with smiled and asked:

\- What?- Lincoln said with hands in pockets

\- For making me the happiest man in the world, for don't see me as a pervert or sick man, for accepted my feeling and for this magical night.- Luan waved a hand and said:

\- It's really nothing Lincoln, you also made me the happiest woman around the world So it's more than enough. - Lincoln nodded ready to change a topic but Luan stopped him- Although there is something you can do for me. - Lincoln looked at her ready to asked but Luan was faster, - I have to make up a few hours without showing all my love so leave me the open door tonight:.- Lincoln smiled and put a hand on the chest with words:

\- I promise my door always will be open for you,.- Luan smiled maliciously and asked:

\- Only door?- Lincoln blushed and said sitting on the bench :

\- We will think about it, my sweet joymaker.- Luan jointed to him putting her handbag on knees and looked at him:

\- joy maker? Can I know how you came up with it?

\- Well, you're just the reverse of a killjoy and always make me happy so you are my joy maker.

\- Be careful because I will get diabetes because of you.- Luan joked and they started a casual conversation to pass the time


	7. Nothing lasts forever

At the same time when Lincoln and Luan were waiting for their meal, the front door of the Loud house opened with a bang that made everybody present in the living room jump. Sisters looked at the door to see the source of this noise. Everybody even Lucy shuddered seeing who it was. Lori stood in the door with a broken golf club, destroyed haircut, and dress, her face showed pure anger and she was breathing hard. Overall she looked like she was ready to kill if somebody makes her mad. Luna put down her guitar and asked:

\- Hey sis what happened?- Lori looked at her and replied:

\- What does it look like?- Lynn asked:

\- What happened, Lori? Is a date with...- Lori looked at her with coldly and warning her:

\- Never mention him again. This trash is dead to me.- Next, without more explanation, she went to her room. All the sisters looked at her, then looked at each other and asked:

\- What do you think happened?- Lola asked. Her twin shrugged and said:

-Probably another stupid quarrel, probably tomorrow they will be disgusting sweet again.

\- I don't think so, Lana. Lori looked really angry. Whatever Bobby did. It had to be something totes hard.- Leni said. Luna nodded to confirm and asked

\- The only question is what?

\- Well, unfortunately, she doesn't want to say.- Lola said. At the same time from atop heard a noise of throwing and hitting. Sisters looked at ceiling and Lynn said:

\- She is really mad. Lincoln will talk which her when returned.- Other sister nodded

While the sisters were still discussing in the living room, the oldest of them was busy removing everything related to her ex. For her, Bobby was officially dead, and with them all their memories. That is why the indescribable number of selfies and his photos disappeared from her phone, as well as all their text messages, conversations, and of course the phone number. Now practically the same thing happened in her room. All the clothes bought for her were thrown out of her closet, other gifts joined them. It wasn't important to her whether it was expensive jewelry or a cheap photo frame. Everything that had to do with this man was first destroyed and then landed in the trash. The goal was to burn it and scatter ashes. Maybe she was overreacting but she was mad. It should be their magic night, their first time but Bobby destroyed everything.

Retrospection

They were playing mini-golf and had fun. Next planed to visit the restaurant and next to the motel to consume their relationship. However, at one moment, Lori needed to Toilet. Bobby stayed alone on a golf course and Carol Pingrey came. Lori noticed her and wasn't sure what she should do. So she hid and only observed. Her rival came to Bobby and started chatting with him:

-Hi handsome, what are you doing here alone?- Bobby ignoring her replied:

\- Waiting on my date.- Carol asked:

\- You mean this fat ass, Lori?- Lori was ready to learn her a lesson but stopped herself and still observed

\- She is a beauty, Carol.- Carol giggled and asked:

\- Do you don't wanna be with a real woman n? Just look, it could be all your.- Carol showed him her chest.

\- Sorry, Carol, I'm not interested in. I will never betray my Baby.- Carol licked her top lip and asked:

\- You know, Bobby, I don't understand you, you've been together so long, and I regret that she hasn't given you yet.- Bobby sighed and replied:

\- Lori said that we don't have to hurry up.- Carol put a finger on his chest and looked into his eyes:

-I bet he's just ashamed to show you naked. Well, I don't blame her, she should put a paper bag on her head for the good of humanity.- Bobby shook his head and replied:

\- Carol stop, Lori will return soon.- Carol arrived her face closer and asked:

\- Really so maybe we will find a good motel and I'll show you a good time?- Bobby rolled his head back, clearly worried.

\- Carol please stop, I stay loyal to Lori.- Carol didn't plan it she asked him with mischief:

\- Is Lori can do it so good?- Before Bobby could ask her what she meant Carol kissed him. Lori wasn't jealous she waited for Bobby to push the bitch away and tell her to fuck off. However, this never happened. Carol grabbed him by the back of his head and didn't let him go, moreover her hand squeezed his crotch. Even worse, she saw the resistance of her "loyal" boyfriend disappear. Rage flooded her like a tsunami. she threw herself at Carol and hit her on the head with a golf club. The girl staggered back and Lori dropped the club. Through her clenched teeth, she hissed "You fucking cheap bitch, I'll teach you not to touch other people's boyfriends". Next, she attacked her. Both girls started a dirty fight. They tugged at their hair, bit them, scratched, tugged at their clothes, and rolled on the grass. Meanwhile, Bobby didn't know whether to run or write a will. He screwed hard and Lori will kill him.

However, he couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear, he could only wait. After a few moments, his girlfriend gave Carol a final blow to the temples and left her beaten on the grass, got up, and picked up the golf club. Bobby looked at her: scratches on her face, disheveled hairs, traces of grass, creased clothing, and madness in her eyes. He decided it was the best time to back out. However, Lori noticed his intentions and venomously sweetly asked

-Bobby where are you going? We need to talk-With these words she hit the golf club in an open hand signaling that this conversation will be very painful for him. He didn't wait anymore and started to escape Lori followed him, swinging a golf club over his head. She hit him a few blocks further, smashing a stick on his head, and then when he fell, she started hitting him, aiming at his particularly sensitive area. Bobby could only protect himself with his hands and listen to the screams of his ex "You fucking asshole, I was going to give myself to you today, you fucking bastard is over, go to this fucking bitch, did I mean nothing to you, you fucking shit, you're officially dead to me, you can fuck yourself, it's the end. Then Lori returned to the parking lot and took vanzilla. Next, she returned home

Retrospection end

Now in her room, she was sobbing. Bobby meant the world for her but today she felt betrayed. Right maybe initiative belonged to Carol but Bobby didn't fight. Lori grabbed another photo and threw him in the same basket. Next, her hand grabbed a Cd disc with her name. Lori was sure that it's only another stupid gift and wanted to break it down but at the last moment, she remembered. This disk was not related to Bobby...It was found by her sister yesterday. Lori looked at the CD, wondering what might be on it. She wanted to see it, but at the moment she had to finish what she was doing. So she put the disc on the bedside table and went back to work. Again everything connected with her ex-boyfriend started landing in the basket. Lori after a few minutes and noticed a full-filled basket and became sad. She started wondering if Bobby really loved her or only bought her love by stupid gifts. For Lori, it sounded stupid because of their two common years when he showed all his love to her.

However quickly, with the next anger load, she remembered how easy she forgot about her when this bimbo bitch started kissing him. His first reaction should have pushed her away and told her a few " nice words" but no, he let her grab his little friend, now probably totally useless. Lori smiled a bit, now Carol could have him, Bobby probably never will have children. She even felt that she had done a favor to the world, such bastards had no right to reproduce. With this think, she grabbed a basket and moved it outdoors. Her sibling noticed her when she was passing the living room and they didn't hesitate to ask what she was planning to with it. Lori replied short:

\- Burn it.- Next, she left them shocked. Before she disappeared in the kitchen heard Lola who said: " Whatever Bobby has done it looks serious". Lori sighed, knowing that she would soon be forced to explain to them what had happened, taking matches, then left the house and put the basket on the bare ground. She took one match and fired it up next and threw it to the basket which caught fire. Lori observed like two years of " love" changed into ashes. Oficial Bobby was nothing for her, just stupid memory of her stupid. She really loved him, she was spending two years focused on him and neglected her family and now was ready to give him her virginity. For her, their love was something like death and tax always sure and unchangeable. However, not for him, she could only be wondering what he could do if she didn't intervene.

In the worst option, Carol could take Bobby's virginity and have his babies. For a moment Lori felt happy about it because probably thanks to her Bobby was now sterile. However soon she cursed her stupidity. Now thanks to her these two can do it the whole day without any risk. To be honest, Lori really wished Carol would end with two, no ten Bobby's babies when he is with another woman. Lori sighed and observed flames with arms crossed on the chest. She started to remember everything that they did together and was so thoughtful that she got scared when she heard a voice behind her:

\- Hey, sis, everything is okay?- Lori turned around and asked sarcastically:

\- How it looks like?- Luna looked at the burning basket and replied:

\- Well, not good. What happened?- Lori good knew that she couldn't hide it forever and needed shoulder she could cry on, so sighed and said:

\- Just don't say anybody. I have to do it on my own..- Luna nodded and Lori started saying:

-Well, it should be our magical day. - Lori was unable to speak because of a lump in her throat and tears.

\- But?-Luna encouraged her to continue speaking:

\- I needed the toilet.- Lori took a deep breath and continue - When I returned Bobby was talking with Carol, Bimbo, Pingrey. I observed them for a few seconds and guess what... She kissed him.- Luna looked at Lori seriously and asked:

\- So is it the reason why you are burning down his gifts? You know that t was her idea, right.- Lori shook her head and replied:

\- Luna, sometimes I could be apathetic but I'm not jealous. I did not break up with him because of this, but because not only did he not push her away, but he let her squeeze his little one. - Luna looked at Lori and replied:

-Wow, it's hard. I always believed that you and Bobby always would be together.- Lori laughed and stated:

\- Probably nothing is so sure and to be honest I am grateful to this blonde bitch. If not her today I could make the biggest mistake of my life.- Lori said clenching her fist.

\- Well, I'm not Lincoln and I'm not good in cheer up but I only could say that you will find one somebody better.- Lori looked at her with wide-opened eyes and said:

\- Holy shit. I totally forgot.- Next Lori pulled out a phone and Luna asked her:

\- Sis, what going on?- Lori, choosing the number, replied her:

\- Luan and Lincoln went on to a magic show.I promised that I would call when I ended. - Lori noticed a few missed calls and cursed herself. Next, she chose Lincoln's number and after a few minutes got answered:

\- Lori, it's you, where are you?- Lincoln asked her calmly but she could feel the annoyance in his voice.

\- I literally Sorry but something happened and I completely forgot.- Even Lori could hear the pain in her voice. So wasn't surprised when Lincoln asked her with care:

-Lori is everything okay? - The blonde girl blinked to stopped tears and replied:

\- It's nothing twerps. Where are you, I will pick you.

\- Don't worry, we've already taken the bus.- Lori sighed in relief and replied:

\- I will refund you money for the tickets.- Lori swear but Lincoln refused:

\- You don't have to, I understand that whatever happened it was hard for you. Well, soon we will back, do you wanna talk about it?- Lori smiled at her brother's concern

\- It is not necessary, little brother.

\- Ok, Lori but remember I'm always for you. Well, we have to get off. See you later.

\- See you later twerps.- Lori replied and ended the talk. Next, she put the phone back in the pocket.- She sighed and noticed that everything burned down left only ashes and a few things who couldn't be burned down. Satisfied with herself and somewhat calmer, she went back inside


	8. Problems

**Two artistic sisters will discover two different problems arising from being in a secret relationship with their only brother.**

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Luan got off the bus a few streets from the house and started back home. They still were talking about the comic which they read.

\- No Luan, Card Trick is a normal guy. - Lincoln disagreed

\- Some of his tricks are simply not feasible. - Comedian denied.

\- Or maybe they are but nobody knows how? - Lincoln suggested. Comedian shook her head and replied with confident:

\- No Lincoln It's impossible. I was practicing card tricks for years and he can't be a normal guy. - Lincoln was wondering for a moment and replied:

\- Maybe you are right, Ace Savvy had contact with the magic world before. - Luan smiled believing in her victory. - However, I'm not so sure.

\- What do you mean, white bunny? - Luan asked. Lincoln sighed and replied:

\- Don't understand me wrong but even if for me you are a great comedian, magician and much more, still you are very young and I think you still haven't enough experience.- Luan looked at him not knowing how to react However quickly she understood Lincoln was right, she had a lot of talent but wasn't the best. The girl smiled and replied:

-Good point, Lincy. I still need a lot of practice. - Luan said looking at him with a sour smile. Lincoln noticed it and replied:

\- Luan, I have an idea. - The girl looked at him and asked with curiously:

\- I'm all ears. - Lincoln sighed and asked:

\- What if I tried to help you learn every trick from this comic? - Comedian looked at him.

\- We even don't know if they are doable. - Lincoln shrugged and replied:

\- Well, detective, we will need to discover it and I promise to help you. - He gave her little finger to a pinky promise. Luan smiled and accepted it with words:

\- Pinky promise?

\- Pinky promise, - Lincoln confirmed. Then because they reached the front door he wanted to get in, but Luan stopped him.

\- Wait, you forgot something, - Confused Lincoln turned and looked at his sister. Luan was smiling wide and kissed him on the cheek. It gave her a chance to whispered to his ear:

-You owe me something. I'm waiting for you in my room. - Then she passed by, leaving the flushed boy at the entrance.

Luan climbed by stairs. Her date was almost perfect. She had a good time in the theatre and this restaurant was a great discovery. However, one detail was making it worse than should be.. their love was seen as bad or even sick by other people. That's why Lincoln didn't let her show her love and now Luan suffered from the severe shortage of kisses and caresses.

Comedian arrived on the second floor and to her door. She wanted to go inside but before she could react somebody dragged him inside. The surprised girl was ready to attack but quickly noticed that it was just her rock sister with a big smile. Rocker ordered her with excitation:

\- tell me everything, Luv- Luan smiled and sat on the bed. Next, she sighed and told them about their date. Luna just was nodding or asking for small details. Finally, shrugging Luan, she finished,

\- It's probably all the dates I have. Get it? - Luna smiled maliciously and asked:

\- And how many times have you exchanged saliva - At this point, Luan's positive mood subsided, and the girl replied:

\- Not once. Lincoln didn't let me show my feelings, of fear that someone would catch us. - Rocker shook her head and replied:

\- It is' bad. - Luan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

\- Don't tell me. I'm so frustrated- Next, she looked at her sister and added: - Why is it so hard?

Luna shrugged and stated:

\- It's the price of having a brother as a boyfriend. - Luan looked at her and replied:

\- Still, it's hard. - Luna nodded and replied:

\- But probably necessary, sis. - Luan sighed in frustration and combing her hair with hands, said:

\- I know. Luckily, Lincoln promised me payback of every kiss and caress. - At the same moment, somebody knocked in the jamb. Both girls looked at the door where Lincoln stood with a simple envelope Luan smiled immediately seeing his boyfriend and already guessing why he is here. Lincoln went in and closed-door, next said with a deep voice:

\- Is, miss Luan Loud? - The girl looked at him and replied:

\- Yes, how can I help sir? - Luna who observed it from the side smiled. Lincoln gave Luan an envelope and said:

\- I have a letter from National Amore Bank to you - Luan took and opened it. Inside was a small card with one sentence "According to your request on your account will be sent missing kisses and caresses from today's date, to collect the payment please report to the Postman"- Luan giggled and looked at Lincoln:

\- Mr., the postman can I collect my payment? - Luna smiled wide and said:

\- I will leave you lovebirds alone. - Next, she left a room. Lincoln replied:

\- Of course, miss, and please call me Lincoln. - Next, he was pretended he looked at some papers and added: - According to Bank you deserve about an hour of kisses and caresses.

\- Please sit-down Mr. Lincoln. Such a distinguished guest should not stand- He carried out the order and after this Luan sat on his knees and with mischief in her eyes asked:

\- So, what are we waiting for? - Lincoln grabbed her cheeks and kissed her deep. Luan threw her hands around his neck and returned a kiss. The comedian's tongue knocked on his teeth and was let in. Their tongues began to dance and fight for dominance, their hands caressed their bodies. A moment later they broke up with a thread of saliva between them. Luan had a drunk look and said:

\- I've waited too long for it - Next, she attacked Lincoln's mouth with a passion. She was pushing him until they both lied down. She didn't stop kissing him. At some moment she started kissing Lincoln in the face and wanted to bite him in the neck to leave a hickey. but Lincoln grabbed her for shoulders and said to her:

\- Luan, calm down. - The girl looked at him confused and shamed said:

-Sorry. I got a bite carried away. Get it? -Lincoln giggled and replied:

\- I was sure that Luna could act like that but not you. - She kissed him and replied:

\- It's not my fault. Someone forbade me to show my feelings for so long time. - Lincoln put a hand on her cheek and replied:

\- But you must admit that now it tastes better. - Next, he kissed her gently. Luan smiled and replied:

\- You are right. - She kissed him back and added: - But still it's damn frustrating. - A grimace of discontent and sadness appeared on her face Lincoln noticed it and said:

\- Don't be sad, a magician of my heart. Tragedy doesn't match you, so delete this sad face. - He used his fingers to lift the corners of her mouth. -

\- It's not so easy. - Luan replied, still hugging Lincoln's neck-. I really want to climb on the highest mountain in Royal Woods and screaming at the top of lungs " I love Lincoln Loud, I love my brother, fuck you the world"- She kissed him, pulled away and looked at him. Lincoln looked at her and grabbed her hand next put it on his chest, Luan a bit surprised of this act looked at her boyfriend who said:

\- Are you feeling it? It's my heart beating to you. - He used a free hand to grab the back of her head and pulled closer to connect their foreheads. Next said to her gently: - it means that our hearts are beating for ourselves and as long as we know it, that's enough - He pecked her. Luan looked at him acting confusion and asked him:

\- What you mean, snowy boy? - Lincoln started stroking her cheek and replied:

\- I want to say that I don't have to say whole worlds that I love you cause you are the only person who has to know it- Luan kissed him short and replied now with a wide smile:

\- You are right. - Next, she smiled mischievously and added: - Now show me that you were honest. - Lincoln grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Next, I kissed her deeply. Luan wrapped her arms around his neck and started responding. She let his tongue in and their tongues started dancing and no one wanted to end the kiss. However, both needed breaths of air, so finally Lincoln pulled away and looked at her. Luan's face was dreamily and absent. Lincoln couldn't help giggling at the sight and asked her:

\- Have I already proven this to you? - Luan needed a few seconds to react and replied with a smile: - I need more evidence. - This time she grabbed his cheeks and pulled to kiss. However, her kiss was short. Next, she connected their foreheads and asked:

\- So, will you help me find them - Lincoln kissed her and replied:

\- I do not dream of anything else.

-So there is nothing to wait for, bunny. - At the same time, they began an intense kissing session filled with caresses and tender words.

**LUNA**

Some time later dazed Lincoln left Luan's bedroom and passed Luna on the corridor. Rocker only smiled seeing him. The boy went to his room. Luna opened door to her room and shaking her head came in. Inside she saw Luan who was sitting on the bed. Her sister had a dreamy look and a silly smile. The girl came to her and waved a hand in front of her face, but she wasn't reacting. Luna couldn't help being giggled and asking in her mind " what happened here?". Next, she snapped fingers in front of Luan's face. It made Comedian back to reality and looked at his sister, who gave her a malicious smile. Before Luan could say anything, Luna asked her playfully:

\- Our brother kisses so well, or something more happened here? - Luan blushed at the suggestion and replied:

\- Don't be a pervert. Just because I'm happier than you were after yesterday's concert means nothing. - Luna could only scream:

\- Holy shit! - And she grabbed her head. Luan looked at her and noticed she was antsy. Luna started going around the room and repeating "shit" like a madman

Comedian tried to speak to her, but the rocker wasn't reacting. That's why she stood up and finally grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stop. Luna looked at her and Luan joked wishing that it helped

-Wow with this look, you could play a deer in a hunting movie. Get it? - she was ready for a moan of irritation, but not for what had happened. Luna just screamed at her:

\- It's not time on your stupid jokes! - Luan jumped up heard it and understood the problem is serious. Comedian apologized:

-Sorry sister. Can you say me what is going on? - Luna just combed hair with hand and sat on the bed replied:

\- I'm just all fucked up. - Comedian put a hand on her shoulder and tried to cheer her up.

\- Come on, it can't be so bad. -Luna chuckled involuntarily and shaking her head replied:

\- OH, believe me, could be. - Next, she added a bit louder - If we mean that yesterday Sam not only confessed her feelings to me but also ... - Comedian didn't let her end and said:

\- Ok maybe without details. - Luna just blushed and replied:

\- Well, a good idea but can you say me what I should do now? - Luan just smiled and replied with strange calm:

\- And what is the problem? - Luna looked at her and asked:

\- Really? I'm in two relationships! - Luan shook her head and asked her:

\- I don't see any problem with it. - Luna looked at her shocked and asked:

\- Are you joking? - Comedian shook her head and added shrugging:

\- Lincoln has four girlfriends. -

\- And what about it? - Luan smiled and replied innocently:

\- So why you can't have one? - Rocker looked at her and shook her head:

\- How do you imagine it? Hey, Sam, funny thing. Do you remember when you confessed love to me? Well the next day another guy did the same and he hasn't a problem with sharing me, are you good with it? OH, I almost forgot she is my own brother and dates with my three other sisters. - Luan smiled and replied:

\- I thought rockers are less innocently, you know sex drug rock and roll. -

\- OH, right and probably my girlfriend just dreaming about a threesome with me and our brother. - Luan giggled and asking:

\- Maybe she does something more? - Luna blushed and threw in her a pillow.

\- Luan! Don't be a pervert-Comedian smiled and asked her playfully:

\- Said the one who plays for two teams and is in the harem of her own brother. - Luna couldn't help giggling and added:

-Good point but seriously Luan, I really don't think Sam will be glad to hear that I'm dating our brother. - Luna was stroking her chin and replied:

\- So, you will have to choose one of them- She finally replied shrugging. Luna looked at her with fear and replied:

\- But I can't. I love both. - Luan put a hand on her shoulder, sat next to her, and replied:

\- So, you know what you must do. - Luna hidden face in hands and with sigh replied:

\- Yes. It will really awkward. - She shook her head. Luan just patted her back and gave her encouragement:

\- Don't worry sis. You will come up with something, you know why? - Luna looked at her and replied negatively. Luan just smiled and added: - Cause I will help you. - Luna just hugged her thanking. After moment Comedian pulled her away and said:

\- Calm down. Still, we must find a way to catch two birds with one rocker. Get it? - Luna moaned with irritation and stated:

\- It was a terrible sis. I don't know if I can handle more - Luan shrugged and replied:

-so, let's start.


	9. Failed training

** Lynn is ready to special training with her brother ****but something is bothering her**

Lincoln left the room of his funny sister dazed. Probably his condition was very visible because Luna gave him a malicious smile. So, the boy was grateful that only she was in the corridor. He just didn't want to explain to anybody what happened. The boy arrived at his room and lie to bed. He wanted to rest a bit and next visit Lynn. However, this day tired him more than he thought, so a moment later he fell asleep

, Unfortunately, when he woke up was later than he thought, and this time Lynn was taking a nap after baseball training. So, he hadn't the occasion to talk with her. Especially that soon diner was served and after everybody went to their room. So, Lincoln gave up his plans and went to his room.

There he intended to play games until his bedtime came. However, life had other plans, just when he turned on the game somebody knocked on the door. Lincoln sighed in frustration and opened a door. Lynn stood on the other side and he knew why she is here. Boy only let her go in and secured a door. At the same time sportswoman sat on his bed

\- So, Lincoln what Leni think about it? - Lynn asked openly. Lincoln sat next to her and replied:

\- She, Luna, and Luan are okay with it. - Lynn looked at her brother with wide-opened eyes. Next suddenly and friendly patted his back.

\- Wow, Lincoln three girlfriends in less than one day. Even by doing nothing, you make other guys look pathetic with you. - Lincoln giggled and replied:

\- You are right, you know what is the funniest. - The girl shook her head. - Luna and Luan had had feelings for me for a long time.

\- I don't believe, it sounds like something from romantic comedies. - Lynn said with unbelief. Next, she started to act- OH Ricardo, I have to say you I always loved you, Ahh Michelle I also always loved you, you are the love of my life. OH, dearest how could we have been so blind, - then she started to pretend to kiss with caresses. Lincoln couldn't help but giggle. Lynn joined him soon and they needed a few seconds to calm down. Lincoln wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and stated:

\- Well If Lori breaks up with Bobby, we'll be sure it's a bad romantic comedy.

\- OH, it's funny cause today Lori returned in a very bad mood, and then she burned down all Bobby's gifts. - This time Lincoln had wide opened eyes and asked:

\- Burned down? Wow, what he has done? - Lynn shrugged and said:

\- I don't know. Lori didn't want to tell us what happened. She just closed herself in the room and didn't leave. - At the same moment, the boy remembered Lori wasn't on the dinner.

\- OH, Now I remember that she wasn't present at the dinner. - the girl nodded and replied:

-Whatever happened, was serious. - Lincoln combed his hair with his fingers and said:

\- Dam it, she said to me that something happened on the phone. I should check her, but I hadn't timed. - Lynn looked at him with a curious and stated:

-Yes, I remember, I couldn't find you all day. - Lincoln shrugged replying

\- Well, three girlfriends are time-consuming. Especially when you have two dates one day, common comics reading, and one-hour kissing session with a girl who didn't have enough love in the time of the date. - Lynn smiled and replied:

\- I see you are really busy. - Lincoln nodded and said:

\- So, Lynn, back to the main subject are you sure? -Jock replied without doubts:

\- I thought about it all day I never was more sure. -

\- You never give up your plans, right. - Lincoln stated with a small smile. Lynn hit his shoulder playfully and replied:

\- Well, I'm Lynn Lunatic Loud, what you expected? - Lincoln giggled and said:

\- So, when you wanna started our training? - Lynn looked at him and replied:

\- I'm ready to even now but probably you are too tired.- Lincoln yawned confirming

\- You are right. - Lynn started stroking her chin and finally said:

\- Tomorrow I have no plans, what about you?

\- Me too and I think we will have a free home. - Lynn looked at him with doubt and asked:

-Are you sure?

\- Lori, Leni, Luna have a weekend visit in shop center, Luan has parties, Lola and mother will go on beauty pageants, Dad and Lana will buy something to vanzilla and Lisa will have lectured at the university.- Sportswoman looked at him shocked.

\- Wow, Stincoln you really know everything. - Lincoln shrugged and replied:

\- I have too. - Lynn smiled next said:

\- Great so sleep, tomorrow we have a busy day- She patted his back-friendly. He was sure that the girl would leave now, but she caught his attention again:

\- Lincoln, before I leave, is one more thing I want to do. - He heard the embarrassment in her voice and looked at her with concern. At the same moment, the sister grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him intensively. - Lincoln looked at her shocked and asked:

\- Wow, Lynn what it was? - Lynn looked at him with a big smile and said:

\- Let's call it a small introduction to tomorrow. - Next, she came to the door and opened it. But before she came out, she looked at him over her shoulder and said:

-By the way, you kiss good, brother. -Then she gave him a small smile and left closing the door. Lincoln only touched lips and said in mind " Wow I never thought her lips will be so smooth and soft". Next, he fell on the bed with a big smile. After a while he was asleep

**Lynn**

Normally she would wake up without life and be like it until the first coffee. However, today was different. Lynn not only woke up before the alarm clock but also did it very energy. She even jumped out from a bed, made morning exercises, and took her toiletries. Thanks to it she, with Luan, Leni, and Lola, was one of the first in the queue for the bathroom. Lola noticed her optimism and didn't hesitate to ask:

\- Is there a reason why you are so happy? - Luan noticed that too, but she already suspected what it could be. Comedian suggested:

\- I think Lynn today will try sausages with cream. - Lola looked disgusted and said:

\- Gross! -

\- I think it will not taste good- Leni said unconsciously. At the same moment, Lynn's cheeks became intensive red by shame. Luan only giggled seeing it but when sister gave her an angry glare, she shut up. After it, everybody was silent and only move forward.

Finally, Lynn got into the bathroom and took the most exact shower in her life. She also shaved her body leaving only a small tuft of hair above her pussy and made a lot of other care activities. She just didn't plan to be dirty and hairy during losing virginity, after all, she wraps herself in the towel and left a toilet.

Sisters who noticed her were more than surprised. Lynn shone with purity. However, before they could ask her about anything The girl ran to her bedroom. Girls decided to ignore it, mostly Lori who still was depressed after the break with Bobby. Meanwhile, the sportswoman was looking for some good underwear complex in the drawers. Finally, she decided on a red and tight sports bra and white panties with a red stripe.

Then she went down and go to the kitchen where she said hello to her sisters. The girl made cereal and leaned against the kitchen counter. She started to eat, waiting when sisters left a home. Soon the door was closed one last time and Lynn stayed just with brother.

Jock finished a meal and put a bowl in the sink. After made sure Lucy was nowhere, she back to her room and started changing clothes. A moment later, wearing too-small white shorts and her, old, blue baseball t-shirt with white stripes and sleeves, she, humming, started dressing up high socks finished with two red stripes.

she started posing against a mirror admiring her new look. A malicious smile appeared on her face. Everything was too small, the t-shirt was showing her stomach and highlighting her breast, shorts adhered tightly to her ass and hips She just could imagine how hard will be Lincoln when saw her. Lynn took a baseball hat and dressed it up.

Then she went to the Lincoln room. The girl was sure he still sleeping cause yesterday turned off his alarm clock. Lynn went in without knocking but enough loud to wake him up. Lincoln jumped from a bed and looked at her sister who was looking at him in a panic. Lincoln blushed wild and felt blood focus between his legs.

\- What are...- Before he could end, Lynn asked him anxiously:

\- Did you saw my bat? - Lincoln who still was really sleepy didn't catch the double meaning and replied:

\- No, but why are you dress like it? - Lynn scratched her temple and said:

\- I think I left it in your pant, can I check? - Lincoln too sleepy to look for logic yawned and said:

\- Sure- Lynn smiled and before he understood what was going on girl pushed him onto the bed, at the same time touched his crotch "accidentally". It finally woke him up and the boy better understood his situation. He was in his room, with his sister. who wear such sexy outfit, that his dick could smash stones. What's more, a girl just grabbed edges of his underwear and pulled it down.

Lynn looked at dick and pretending depressed said:

\- It's not my bat but I think I can play with it. - Next, she tapped it with finger and winced. - Hmm, I'm thinking it's too soft yet.

Lincoln joined the fun and said:

\- you're right, any idea? - His sister tapped her chin and said:

-I think I know how to fix it. -Then she grabbed his thighs and climbed him. Now their faces were really close, and Lynn kissed him. Next, she whispered:

\- Even don't you dare blink. - The girl leaned back to remove her shirt. Boy's eyes opened wide. However, at the same moment, jock lost all her brave. She just shyly looked down and began to say:

\- I understand it's not what you expected, I know I'm not the most beautiful girl, I'm not even very girly. If you want to close your...- She couldn't finish when Lincoln slapped her cheek. The shock caused silenced her for a moment. Before she could react, brother seized her shoulders and screamed at her. Well if she was in the army, she already would be repeating the act of independence in thirteen languages, doing one hand pushups.

-Shut up, never again say like it, even never again think like it. I don't wanna hear that Lynn Lunatic Loud, the girl who, after being hit by a truck, can still beat the male football team, has doubts or uncertainty! - Lynn tried to argue:

-But- she replied shyly.

\- But what? Paulina has the bigger bobs also has back pain, and in her old age, they will be so pendulous that she will have to wrap them around her waist so that she doesn't trip over by them. - Lynn couldn't help but giggle. - Or maybe she has a shapely body? bullshit, you have a shapely body from everyone, exercises. She is more beautiful, yes, and dam artificial! you are authentic with these charming freckles, a winning smile, a ponytail, and everything else! Or maybe she is more feminine, she is also empty, arrogant, and stupid, and the guys who follow her are idiots! I am fucking the Paula, I fuck she is taller, more feminine, has bigger boobs or whatever because I'm here with you. Not for your body, but for the woman I love, the woman who has conquered my heart, so stop talking bullshit. I'm not going to close eyes or put a paper bag on you. You know why, because you are too beautiful to do, you understand! - Lynn had tears of joy in eyes. Hearing it she only could hug her brother with all strengths and thank him:

\- Thank you, brother, you don't even know how much it means to me. Now I see that I'm not uglier than this cheap bitch. - Lincoln returned the hug and after a moment asked:

\- So, do you wanna continue? - Lynn pulled away and looked at him cocky smirk.

\- Obviously, I still must become better than her. - Lincoln send her smile and stated:

\- I think you already do it. - Lynn looked at him confused and asked unsurely:

\- What do you mean? I never did it how I could be better? - Lincoln shook his head and ordered:

-lie down on your left side and lift your right leg. - Lynn looked at him as if he got crazy and asked:

\- Why?

\- Just do it, I show you something. - Lynn still confused carried out the order. Lincoln approached her from behind so that he touched her panties with his crotch. Lynn blushed slightly. Meanwhile, the boy put his arm around her waist and told her to do the same. The sportswoman was, more and more curious about what her brother was planning.

\- Well, now you must stand on your left hand. Surprised, Lynn started to do the task and after a while, they stood in a rather strange pose. Unfortunately, Lincoln was unable to hold it for long, so soon they both fell, banging their heads.

After a while, the girl recovered and sat up rubbing the sore spot.

\- Uhm What it was? - Lincoln who also sat down shrugging and replied:

\- Nothing but tense string one of the most difficult sexual position- Lynn opened eyes wide cause of shock- And you did it without any problem. - Lincoln stood up and gave her hand to help her. The girl got up with his help and thanked him again. Next Lincoln put dick back to underwear and said:

\- You see Lynn with your exercises, gymnastics, and flexibility you can do crazy things in bed. I don't know how big an idiot to be somebody who chooses a woman who can do only one thing instead of you.

At the moment, Lincoln lay down on the bed and spread his legs, then simulated with his fingers the opening of the vagina and said in a high-pitched voice: - Come on stranger number x put your stick in my used pussy when I'm laying like a corpse. - Lynn hid her mouth in her hand to suppress laughter. However, she couldn't and soon burst to laugh, Lincoln jointed to her. After a long moment of laughing, Lynn calmed down and taking big breaths said:

\- Omg, it was hilarious. - Lincoln leaning on his elbow, he replied:

\- No, it was real. - The girl smiled and replied:

\- Paulina would kill you, hearing it- Lincoln shrugged as if he is signaling, he doesn't care. Jock added scratching her head: - So do you wanna continue. Lincoln was ready to reply until they heard the door opening. They both fell in panic.

\- Well, it will be next time. - Next, she ran to her room.

Lincoln stayed alone and soon started dressing up

**Lincoln.**

A moment later in his casual clothes, he got downstairs to look who came. It was Luan who just back from the party. The girl looked at him with a malicious smile and asked:

\- So how many goals have you scored? - Lincoln blushed at the double meaning what caused the girl to laugh. However, when she saw her boyfriend's worried look, she fell silent and asked with concern:

\- What's going on, the bunny is Lynn broke your bat? - Lincoln shook his head and stated:

\- We even didn't do it. - He sat down on the sofa and noticed Luan was surprised. After a moment wondering, the comedian asked with a bit of shame:

-Umm if I can know why? This morning she looked like after won a very important match. - Lincoln looked at the floor and replied:

-Well, she came into my room, dressed in a really sexy outfit and everything was good until she showed me boobs. Then she started worrying she didn't look enough good for me. - Luan finished for him:

\- And you had to cheer her up, what took you so much time that I come back, right- Lincoln only nodded. The girl scratched ahead and replied:

\- Umm sorry... - Lincoln stopped her with a gesture of the hand and replied:

\- No Luan you didn't owe anything. Lynn just has a problem with self-esteem. - The girl sat next to him and said:

\- To be honest, yodel yeti delivering a pizza on a unicycle seems to be more real than it. - Lincoln scratched his head and replied:

\- But it's true. However, I'm not sure if I can be talking about it. - Luan put her arm around him and pulled him closer.

\- Bunny, I must know, why the most stubborn and proud person is ashamed of anything. So please say me- Luan sent him a beautiful smile. Lincoln wondered and after moment got an idea which can help Lynn. White hair boy looked at her and after the kiss in the cheek said:

\- I can't refuse when you smile like it. I will say you. - Then he took a deep breath and finished: -Lynn is being harassed at school.

Luan was shocked. She could only ask:

\- And she didn't hit them between eyes? - Lincoln shook his head and replied:

\- All because they attached themselves to her largest complex ... her breasts. - The girl nodded and replied:

\- I see and probably she was too proud to say anything. - Lincoln confirmed and added:

\- exactly, I feel bad cause I couldn't help her. - Comedian patted his head and replied:

\- Nobody knew about it. You know how she is. - Lincoln could only agree and said:

\- Still, I wanna help her. - Next, she added with bigger anger:- This bitch for a too long time mess with my sister and girl who I love, humiliating and insulting her:- Then he took a deep breath to calm down and looked at his comedian sister:

\- I think dr. Luan should give her a taste of her own medicine. - Comedian looked at her and replied:

\- Well, I think it's time to activate the "first of April" protocol. - Lincoln swallowed saliva and felt sorry for that girl for a moment, but he quickly nodded and replied:

\- It's a good idea. - Girl clapped and said:

\- Great, first I must know everything about her then I will come up some prank perfect for her. - It's how Lincoln started to describe Lynn's bully


	10. Prize from a fashionist

**To thank Lincoln for everything Leni takes him on the Ace conn on the date.**

For Leni, it was a really hard week and now she was really tired. However, she also felt big satisfaction. Today she finally could take her boyfriend on the Savvy conn and never before was so proud of herself. Fashionist never was the type of planner or thinker but this time outdid herself and, without help, planned date.

First, she sewed costumes for them and hidden them under her mattress. Then she spent a few days learning how to come to the Hall of Culture, where she bought tickets. In normal cases, she would use credits card, but this time decided to use cash to leave no tracks. Finally, she came up with the idea that probably they would be hungry so she found a place where they could eat later. Obviously, it didn't mean she neglected her test boyfriend. Maybe Leni wasn't genius but knew that in another case he could suspicious. It's why she tried to spend so much time with him as it was possible. Luckily for her Lincoln had two other girls who took his time.

Thanks to it, she had time to plan everything and do it enough discreetly that was sure that Lincoln will be really surprised. now she came into her brother's room with a big smile. Lincoln was playing in the game and even didn't noticed her. Leni fought the temptation to cover his eyes and just was waiting when he finished. Boy didn't need a lot of time to win and in a gesture of victory, he raised his arms. He screamed cheerfully, " I Won!". At the same moment Leni hugged him and happily said:

\- Congratulations, bunny. You deserve on the prize. -Lincoln jumped surprised but quickly returned the hug and kissed Leni in cheek. Girl smiled. This week she made it more often and even her smile was brighter. She even knew why and today time was to reward him for these wonderful days. Leni released Lincoln and added: - So today I have a surprise for you.

-Surprise, what occasion it is? - Lincoln asked confused.

\- it's only thanks for being the best brother and much more. - Leni replied with a sweet smile. Next, she kissed him in cheek and added: - Now dress up. I will be waiting for you downstairs.

After these words Leni left Lincoln alone and went to her room. There she pulled from under the mattress two costumes which were packed by her into the big sports bag. Next, she also dressed up.

This time she chose a black t-shirt with Ace Savvy logo, grey denim pants, a fastened red jacket, to hide the logo, and white trainers. The fashionist checks again if she packed everything and went downstairs.

There she was waiting for Lincoln who came moment later and asked her:

\- So Leniny where will we go?

\- It's a surprise, dress it up. - Leni replied pulling out blindfold.

Lincoln just confused took the blindfold and covered his eyes. The girl looked at him next, she with sigh made a fist and almost hit him. She could just ask him how many fingers she showed. However, it always was a risk that he tricks her. That's why Leni found another way... She read that people cannot control natural reflexes, and a fist flying towards you forces you to make a dodge. However, it didn't happen so the girl smiled, corrected a bag belt and taking Lincoln hand said:

\- Come on we must go.

Then she pulled him from home and went to the bus stop. There she let him sit on the bench and she checked the bus number and arrival time on the phone. They still had five minutes. Leni put the phone back to the pocket and asked him:

\- Lincy, aren't you tired of having so many sisters? - It was their secret langue and Lincoln understood it.

\- No, I just do, what I was doing normal and a few more things

\- So, you can practically say that you've always had us. - Leni giggled and replied.

\- It's a good summary. - Lincoln also giggled and said.

\- So, what with Lynn. Do you train with her hard? - Leni asked.

\- No, we had some problems- Lincoln shook his head. Next, she sighed- after the first attempt we couldn't find the time. Everything causes of Luan.

\- Luan? - She asked.

\- Let's say that she became very affection to me. - Lincoln just sighed. Leni understood what he meant. During their common kissing sessions, Luan always was the most passionate. Sometimes it looked like she was trying to suck the life from him. Leni thought that it's a good comparison and repeated them aloud:

\- Yes, sometimes she looks like she was going to suck the life from you.

\- Exactly I always thought that Luna could act like that but not her. - Lincoln laughed, before replied.

\- Well, not always people act according to their character. - Leni nodded and stated,

\- Good point. -Lincoln congratulated her.

At the same moment, the bus arrived. Leni took his hand and said:

\- We will continue it later. Now we have to get on the bus.

Next, she pulled him to the vehicle. Inside she bought two tickets and choose a place. Leni let him sit down and took her place next to him. There she said:

-By the way, did you notice that Luna has been acting strange lately?

-Yes, he seems to be avoiding me lately. - Lincoln agreed

-What do you think is going on with her? -

\- I have an idea, but I'm afraid to say it out loud. - Lincoln said with worried expression. -What if she thought it all over and... she didn't see the future in it?

At the same moment, he felt a hit on the back of his head. A boy with a quiet "ouch" rubbed the sore spot. Lincoln looked at the place where was Leni and asked:

\- What it was?

\- It's for being bigger silly than me. -The girl replied pretty calmly Next Leni sighed and added warm: - Lincy I can be many things, distracted, unreasonable, thoughtless, childish, but I'm good in two things.

\- First is fashion, right. - Lincoln asked.

\- Second is a human emotion and I can say Luna still loves you. Something other worries her. - Leni nodded and added.

\- So why she doesn't ask me about help? - Lincoln asked curiously.

-if she hasn't done it yet, I'm totes sure it's not about this. - Leni replied shrugging. Lincoln didn't know if it was a joke, but the comment made him laugh

\- No, Leni I still haven't done it. - Lincoln replied after took a few deep breathy.

\- So, I can't help you here. - Fashionist replied depressed.

Lincoln blindly wanted to put her hand on her shoulder but missed and instead touched her boob. When he understood what happened he violently moved his hand away as if he had touched something hot and apologized. The girl just with smile patted his back and calmed him:

\- Don't worry Lincy it wasn't your intention.

The next blonde checked to name their destination stop and looked at the electronic display. They still had some time.

\- So, before this little accident what you wanted to say?

\- Just you shouldn't worry about it. You already do a lot for me. You just don't need to worry about something that isn't your problem.

\- You are really nice, Lincy- The girl just hugged him and replied with emotions. She pulled away and added - But we are all in it and it. So, Luna problem is also my problem.

\- You are right, Leniny. - Lincoln stated with smile

\- It is a pity that we do not know what worries her. - The girl replied sighing

\- I know, I really want to help her, but I don't even know what's wrong, Lincoln answered with concern. At the same moment, the girl noticed their destination stop will be soon.

\- We will continue it later Lincy now we must get off. - She said before grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bus exit.

A moment later they got off and Leni checked where they should go now. Next, she again put the phone to the handbag and taking Lincoln's hand started to lead him through the streets. This time their travel was silent, cause Leni have to focus on the route to don't get lost. Lincoln, of course, wanted to talk with her. However, Leni quickly apologized to him that she couldn't talk now because she needed to focus. So, he gave up and just following his test girlfriend.

After ten maybe fifteen minutes they finally stopped and the girl looked at a modern two-story building, with a futuristic streamlined shape resembling a drop and with large glazing. In the front, there were a lot of people wearing the suit of their favorite characters. Leni corrected a belt of a sports bag and pulled Lincoln to the entrance. There she pulled out two tickets and gave it a security guard who, after checking their authenticity, allowed them to pass. The girl thanked him with a smile and pulled her brother inside. There they could hear the buzz and conversations, and Leni saw her brother getting more and more impatient. The girl stood behind him, grabbing the tip of the blindfold, and asked:

\- Are you ready. - Lincoln nodded impatiently, and at the same time, Leni finally removed his blindfold.

Lincoln opened mouth wide and looked at Leni before he hugged her in the waist and thanked her:

\- Thanks, Leni I really wanted to come here but why you did it?

\- It's nothing Lincy I just wanted to prize you for everything that you did for us and mainly for me. - Leni replied returning a hug.

\- It wasn't necessary but still nice you did it. - Next, she looked at the floor and added: -it's just pity we haven't costumes.

Leni only smiled and opened the sports bag before he pulled out two costumes.

\- Are you sure, Lincy?

\- When you did it? - The white-haired boy asked taking black bag with his name.

\- I planned it for the whole week. Now go change your clothes. - Leni said with pride. Then she added with feigned authority - We'll meet here.

Lincoln rushed to the Bathroom, and Leni did the same.

A moment later, in one of the cabins of the toilet, Lincoln was dressing up Ace Savvy's costume, enjoying every little detail. His sister again showed her talent for making clothes. However, this time she even has outdone herself.

The outfit she made was not only a few pieces of fabric sewn together. First of all, it had inserts imitating muscles and secondly combined a few Ace Savvy's costumes.

The costume's torso with a collar had a black W-shaped top part reached to the middle of the chest and red bottom part which was finished triangular. and passed in black legs

in addition, this costume was equipped with a pair of gold black gloves, red shoes to knees and white gloves.

A nice addition was also the symbol placed on the chest. It was a ring with the Ace Savvy symbol inscribed in it

Overall, it was really detailed costume, but the boy was most delighted with the black mask. It had the same Ace symbol on the forehead and covering everything except the chin, mouth, tip of the nose.

Lincoln left the cabin and for a few minutes admired himself in the mirror doing heroic poses. Then he went to meet with Leni.

When he saw her in the distance, he was sure of two things. she probably pitched a lot of tents here, and secondly, he had no idea who she was.

Leni was wearing a very tight black top pattered in red card's suits. This part hadn't sleeved and its upper part of which barely reached the limits of decency. The same was about a red mini dress with black stripes, which barely reached half the thighs

The whole was complemented by black gloves reached to the middle of the shoulder, and black high-heeled fishnets to the half of the calf. Leni also was wearing also garters, black Domino mask, and toy weapon in a holster on the tight. What's more, Leni was wearing a black wig

Lincoln came closer to her with wide-open mouth and unable to blink. Then his girlfriend aimed with a fake gun like a professional spy. After firing a fake shot, she blew non-existent smoke. Next, the girl deftly was swirling the weapon before putting it in the holster. After this little performance, Leni looked at him and asked:

-Do you like it, Lincy? - She made another pose. This time she, put one hand on her waist, and with the other hand brushed her hair away.

\- You look spectacular. I think no other girl could look so good wearing it- Lincoln replied after shook off from erotic fantasies.

\- Glad you think so. I really tried made it the best. - Leni replied smiling

\- It couldn't be hard for you -Lincoln said trying not to look at the enhanced breasts before added scratching his can I ask who are you?

\- I really don't know. I had no idea who I could be, so I came up with my own character. - Leni said. Shrugging

\- Well, Buck should use her cause you really attract attention- The boy admitted looking around.

Then Leni noticed a crowd. Boys were drooling and girls were looking at her with daggers.

\- Ops, I think I'm attracting too much attention. - Leni apologized

\- I'm not surprised, you have two good reasons. - The boy said looking at her chest playfully.

\- Lincoln, don't be pervert. - The girl accused covering his boobs with hands

\- Don't worry I'm not such guy. - Lincoln calmed her down when he stopped giggling

-So, what did you mean? -Blondie asked him confused

\- Your beauty and your tailoring skills. - Blondie blushed and replied:

\- Thanks, Lincy, it's very nice- Girl didn't hesitate to hug him

-It's nothing- Lincoln replied returning a hug. Then they separated and boy added- Now let's go I wanna check everything.

Then the boy just grabbed her hand and pulled her toward stalls. The girl just with a smile followed him.


	11. Sam learns the truth

**By accident, Luna must tell her girlfriend Sam the truth about her relationship with her brother. How will her girlfriend take it?**

At the same time, Luna was in Sam's garage where they were having a jam session. The blonde rocker sat with her guitar in a bean chair and playing a slow melody with closed eyes. It all was observing by smiling Luna who, also with guitar, sat on the amplifier. Her one leg leaning against its one wall, involuntarily tapping to the beat of the music. The girl had to admit that her girlfriend had a talent for guitar playing.

It was one of the reasons why she fell in love with her and also the reason why she was actually in big trouble. Luna still couldn't come up with a way how to say Sam a true. That's why lately rocker avoided showing both of them a feeling. She just doesn't wanna cheat any of them. Unfortunately, Luna too well knew that this was not a long-term solution and soon she would have to do something about it.

However, the easiest option to break with one of them wasn't an option for Luna. The girl loved both of them too much and knew the only option would be to say Sam everything.

Well, it was easier to say than done. Rocker didn't worry about Lincoln's reaction who probably will understand everything. For her real problem was Sam. The girl just was really afraid of the blonde's reaction. Her relationship with her brother was disgusting for people and the thought that Sam might look at her with disgust was worse for her than the boo at her at the concert. So, Luna couldn't gather courage and she just distanced from her girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Sam perfectly saw there is something wrong and tried to discover what it is. Luna obviously avoided answering, but it got harder and harder. She really stuck between rock and hard place and knew soon true will see the light. That scared her because rocker really didn't know what would do in such a situation. Luna was still deep in her thoughts when Sam stopped playing guitar and called her:

\- Hey, Luv, do you like it. - However, she didn't get an answer, so the girl screamed: - Luna!

\- What? - Rocker asked confused.

\- I was asking if you liked it? Luv is something wrong, I see you thoughtfully. - Sam asked with concern.

\- It's nothing rocky-blondie. - Luna denied

\- Don't lie to me, Luna. Last week you acted strangely and I'm worried about you. Please say me what's wrong I'm your girlfriend and want to help you.

\- You are right Sam, something worries me, but I can't tell you yet, Sorry. - Luna apologized.

\- Fine but when you will ready, I'm here for you. - Sam assured, causing Luna's smile

\- Thanks, Luv I promise I tell you everything at the right time. - Luna promised.

\- It's rocking for me. - Sam replied showing her a thumb. - Well, it's your time to shred the guitar.

Luna cursed under a nose cause she was too thoughtful to come up with any song. The girl started wondering what to do now and finally decided to let the music lead her.

Rocker grabbed a guitar, closed eyes, her fingers found strings, and started strumming. First slowly but with a time faster and faster. Luna knew the melody from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. It was slow and romantic but with rock power. Her head started o nod to the rhythm of the music and feet started tapped against an amplifier. The girl managed to hear Sam say, "Good sound" and joined the game before she got lost in her own world.

At the same moment, she finally recognized the song it was nothing but "My Rock Angel". Luna started singing in her mind, letting the music lead her. fingers ran over the strings, extracting a melody from them. She even left all mistakes; cause they made this song such special. The rocker lost in the music and let her control her acts. She even didn't notice when she started to sing aloud, and Sam also started playing guitar. Now only music mattered to her.

Luna with closed eyes was singing forbidden love's song which she listened to last week more often than any MIck Swagger's song. So, she perfectly knew every word and sound which now she played without any mistakes.

Even Sam was impressed and stopped playing to focus on listening. For over three minutes she was sure it was a song dedicated to her. So, she was shocked when she heard the last two words before Luna made riff and stopped playing.

Rocker opened her eyes just to saw the shocked face of her girlfriend. Her first thought was that I just fucked up.

\- Luv what's this song? - Blonde rocker asked before Luna could explain.

-Well, Sam, it's probably a sign it's time to tell you everything. - musical sister said with a sighed putting guitar aside.

\- Say me what? - Sam asked didn't know if she wants to know.

\- Listen to me Luv before you, in my life was someone else. - Luna started. Next, she closed eyes and started saying: - I knew him my whole life and always was for me. When too many people stepped over me and my dreams, he was one who always gave me the strength to continue. He was my hero, inspiration, reason why I didn't give up my dreams about being rocker but not only. He always sacrificed his happiness for me and did not hesitate to help me. This boy was just always for me. When I needed a shoulder to cry, he was for me when I lost, he was for me to cheered me. You know Luv for him I became rocker just to thanked him for every moment when he gave me the strength to continue my dream.

\- Wow, Sound like an amazing guy. - Sam stated

\- I know Luv. - Luna said with a dreamy smile, then she added: - So you can't blame if I say, I fell in love with him.

\- From what I hear, but tell me how he was like? - Sam asked.

-As I say helpful, ready to sacrifice his happiness and always for me. What was more, maybe he wasn't Adonis, but he was really loving, sweet, caring, kind, good, caring– Luna said with love?

\- Can I ask if was there something between you? - The blondie asked.

\- No, I was always afraid to say him about my feeling. - Luna admitted. - Ours just seemed impossible and I didn't want to destroy what we already had

\- But it's not his song? - Sam asked.

\- It is. - Luna confirmed. - It's his musical declaration of love for me.

-When have you heard it? - It was only what the rocker could ask.

\- Day after this concert where we played each other on our guitars. - Luna said blushing more intensively than her girlfriend. Then musical sister added: - I saw a video where he sings this song.

\- That's why you were strange. You still feel something for him, right. - The blond rocker asked with concern.

\- Guilty as charged. - Luna admitted, before, scratching back of his head, added: -Actually I never stopped loving him and when I saw this video, I also told him my feelings and kissed him. Sorry, Luv.

\- It's nothing, probably if my first love would declare to me, I would do the same. - Sam calmed Luna down.

\- Thanks for understanding, rockie.

\- I just wanna know what will you do now? - Rocker asked her.

\- To be honest? I can't choose between one of you. He is my first love but you, Sam also have a special place in my heart. Without one of you by my side, my heart is incomplete, heh it sounds like good song title. - Luna stated.

\- What are you trying to say? - Blonde rocker asked confused.

\- Sam, Luv I know it could sound strange, but I want to be with both of you, I want to share him with you and vice versa. And before you say anything, he has no problem with it. - Musical sister said with hope.

\- Umm, Luna, I will not deny it sound pretty hot but I wanna know your second partner better. - Sam asked

-I think you can already know him. - Luna admitted nervously.

\- Really who is him. - Sam asked surprised. - Is it George?

\- No Luv- Rocker stopped for a moment cause of nervous, before ended. - It's my brother Lincoln.

At the same moment, Sam's mind decided to turn off and the girl could only stare on Luna without expression. Seeing it, Luna got up from the amplifier and apologized: -. I'm sorry if I disgust you, Sam I will understand if you didn't want to see me again.

Luna was ready to go out but suddenly somebody grabbed her arm. To her surprise it was Sam who said:

\- Wow, Luv calm down who said you disgust me?

\- Sam are you deaf. - Luna asked turned back. - I just said I love my own brother; we are a couple and I kiss him. It's a fucking incest

\- Yeah, I heard, and I don't care - Sam stated. Luna blinked in surprise cause couldn't believe she really heard it. - And to be honest, I can understand why you love him.

\- You do?

\- Yeah, cause I also love him. - Sam admitted.

What? How? - Rocker asked shocked.

\- You see Luv. Everything started after my first talent show. I lost then and ran away in tears - Sam sat down on the bean bag and closed her eyes. - I just wanted to be alone, so I hid in a secluded place to cry and despair about your fate. Then I heard a voice " I had no idea that deaf people could be judges in such competitions." It was your brother who came to cheer me up. You understand a completely unknown to me kid went to look for me to comfort me after losing.

\- Cheer up people it sounds like something that Lincoln would do. - Luna stated with a smile.

-Well, he certainly has a talent for it.- Sam stated also with smile.- He told me that the jury is deaf and stupid, that besides you I am the best guitarist he knows, and above all that I am too good to give up my dreams. His words made me feel better, but it wasn't the end. -Rocker smiled. - Then he offered me spent time together so that I can relax a bit after what happened. He took me to the park and bought me ice cream. we had a good time and got to know each other better. What's more, we found out a few common tastes, and before we knew it got late. He kissed me in cheek on the goodbye and said," Sorry Sam I wanted to spend more time with you but probably my sister Luna is worry about me".

\- I remember this day. I really panicked then. - Rocker stated.

\- And what about me? I forgot to ask him about his number. I was really afraid I never again meet him but then I remembered you were his sister.

\- Wait, it was before we became friends. Please don't tell me what I think. -Luna begged

\- Sorry, Luv - Sam apologized looking at the floor. - but for the first time I made friends with you to be closer to him.

\- Wow thanks for honestly- Luna replied harshly

-I'm really sorry Luna but for consolation, I will say that soon I understood that it would be cruel, and besides. - Sam brought his face closer to Luna's. - Thanks to you I found I'm bisexual.

Then she gave rocker sister a short kiss caused her smile.

\- I'm glad to hear it. - Luna replied giving her second kiss. - but can I ask why you never tried to pick up my brother?

\- As I said it would be cruel and I was sure such boy probably has too many admirers better than I.- Blonde rocker stated.

\- In addition to the last part, I can't help but agree- Luna said sitting on Sam's knees and putting an arm around her neck. - I wouldn't be surprised if half the girls are crushing him.

\- Yeah, Lincoln is a great guy. - Sam agreed.

\- I even feel a bit pity for all the girls he rejected because of sister complex. - Luna stated with a smile, before added: - But I can't blame him, there is no one who would remind us all.

\- Us? - Sam asked surprised.

\- OH, Right Luv, I didn't say you, Lincoln love to most of my sisters except to Lisa and Lilly. - Luna explained.

\- And you probably share him, I am right? - Blonde asked playfully stroking Luna's back.

-I know about Luan who also love him, and about Leni and Lynn. - Rocker replied seriously.

\- Ok, now you must say me everything. - Sam begged.

\- Well, it started... - Luna started his story from a moment of found out disks to today.

\- Wow, you literally wanna say that little dude in less than two days conquest four girlfriends and they haven't problem share him. - Blonde rocker stated surprised

\- I know it sounds unbelievable - Luna stated.

\- I'm not so surprised. - Sam replied before smiled maliciously and added: - But you said your sister Lynn just want him to train sex with her.

\- Yeah

\- Hmm, Luv. - Rocker said before pulled Luna closer and whispered her to ear. - What if we help this little dude became the best sex partner for your sister.

-It means you accept sharing with me. - Luna asked with hope.

\- Just if I can have part of this cake. - Rocker stated.

\- Hmm, it's working for me. - Luna said giving her kiss.

\- Great now we have to figure out how to take him to bed on a hot threesome with two hot rockers. - Sam stated.

\- Hmm, Sam- Luna asked her with maliciously smile

\- Yes, Luv?

\- just today did you come up with this idea?

\- No, actually very long I had such fantasies- Rocker admitted caused a Luna laugh. - Can I ask what is so funny?

\- Nothing just my sister Luan said you probably finger painting thinking about it- Luna explained.

\- Yeah, it's really funny but let start work. - Sam replied giggling and it's how both rockers started planning.


	12. Competition

**During their date, Lincoln and Leni take part in the competition.**

Sibling started watching stalls. All of them were in the subject Ace Savvy ranging from the old comics section to the drawing section. Lincoln was so excited that ran from stall to stall like a child in a candy store. His sister thought it was really charming and smiled warmly. For a moment she felt fulfilled but then thought she could do something more. She was ready started thinking about it until Lincoln called her:

\- Leni, come here I think you will like it!

Blondie shook her head and noticed Lincoln next to the carton figure with the words "create me" on the chest the girl came to him and asked:

\- What's up, Lincoln?

\- Look, you can come up with your own character who will take part in the competition to become part of the canon.

\- Umm Lincy I'm not sure it's a good idea. - Leni expressed doubts.

\- You are right it's not a good idea. - Lincoln replied pretending resignation before he said with bigger excitation: - It's a brilliant idea!

\- Lincoln you know I'm not good at coming up. - Blondie said with doubt

\- Really? So, whose outfit you wear now? - He asked.

\- My own character? - Leni scratched her temple and stated unsure.

\- Exactly you already created her look. -Lincoln nodded to confirm and added taking her hands - Now I will come up with her story and everything else and I think we could win it.

-You really think we can do it. - The girl asked dubiously

-No, I just know it. - Lincoln gave her confidence

-So, let's try. - The girl said cheerfully and dragged him to the tent. Inside, they stood at the end of the registration queue and started whispering the details:

\- So Lincy what now?

\- First, we need a name.

\- Any ideas? - The boy shook his head.

-What about the Queen of Spades? -Leni started rubbing her chin thoughtfully before asking.

\- Sounds good even very good. Now we need a story something fresh and unexpected. -Lincoln looked at her and said.

\- I think I will be not useful here. - The girl stated with resignation. Lincoln put a hand on her back and said warmly:

\- Don't believe it. I trust you can come up with something really good.

-But you know comics aren't my thing?

\- It's not a problem. We just must come up with the original story and I'm sure that I can do it with your help. - Boy motivated her and it's how they started coming up with their Oc

Finally, they stood in front of two men. The first was tall, bald and has a goatee beard, the second was skinny and had long messy hair. Man, with a goatee, looked at them with a friendly smile and said:

-Hey, kids, I'm Dan and the dude next to me is Ollie. - The mentioned man raised a hand in a welcome gesture.

\- Hi, I'm Lincoln and she is my sister Leni. - The boy pointed at her.

\- Hey, totes, nice to meet you. -Leni greeted, waving her hand.

\- The pleasure is my miss. - said Ollie looking at Leni with desire and in the next moment, his friend hit him on the back of the head. Ollie let out a painful" ouch"

-Stop staring at every woman here, - Dan warned.

\- Sorry, it's stronger than me.

Dan just sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, before asked:

\- Just try to control it. - Then he looked at them and apologized: -I'm sorry kids. Ollie sometimes forgets good manners.

-No problem. - Lincoln replied.

\- So, kids, you are here to take part in the competition for your own character, right? - Dan asked,

\- We are. - Lincoln confirmed.

-Hey, miss, but I can ask who are you? -Ollie asked cutting in.

\- Exactly, I have never seen this character before. - Dan also asked when looked at Leni more closely.

Leni wanted to reply but Lincoln stopped her with a hand gesture and answerer for her:

\- Nothing strange cause she is our own character... Queen of spades.

\- Whoa, dudes cool- Ollie expressed admiration.

\- She looks cool is it your character to competitions? - Dan asked.

\- Totes- Leni said.

\- Great kids, here you have an application form, fill it. - Man, with the goatee, gave them a few sheets of paper. The boy took them and thanked them. Then they sat at a nearby table and started working. Mostly Lincoln who was responsible for writing, but also Leni sharing her not so bad ideas.

Finally, after a few minutes, they returned the application form. Next, they both said goodbye with two men and because they still had an hour to start the competition decided to take a walk around and watch the place. Sibling bought few fans gadgets such but not too much. Everything cause Leni was paying for everything and Lincoln felt bad seeing it. They also check the lectures program and noticed two which interested them. The first of them concerned the creation and design of costumes, the second one concerned the basics and principles of drawing comics. Cause they still had a few minutes they check a few stalls and even managed to talk to the actor who played One-eye Jack in an old Tv show.

After all, they both went into the room where the competition was held. To say that there were crowds would be a big understatement. In short, there were so few chairs that eventually the blonde decided to sit her brother on her lap. The boy snuggled into his sister, who embraced him in the waist, and they started watching.

Dan came on the stage. He still was wearing a black t-shirt but completed by the white jacket. The man patted a microphone before started his speech

_Hello, dear Acemaniacs my name is Dan Rogers, and today with my brother Ollie (man showed a peace gesture) we are welcome to you at the first competition "New in the deck". Where (man pointed at audience) you can become the creator of a new member of Ace-word. And from this place, special thanks to the great Bill Buck, who let us organize it all... My dears let's show him that it was worth it (There were applause and whistling). Well, Mr. Buck, wherever you are, I hope you saw that it was worth it. And now, without further ado, I present you the first participant. (Drums was heard). My dears ... Carl Norman and his wicked villain Pokerface_

onto the stage was stepped tall and slim, red-haired boy and waved to the audience. Dan looked at viewers and said:

" My dears soon Carl presents his own super villain but before I would like to say that his success depends on the strength of your applause (the man points to the audience). And now Carl and his supervillain Pokerface. (Dan Handed him a microphone)

At the same moment, a big screen next to him displayed a drawing of a character Pokerface ". It was a man in a white suit with a black shirt, gloves, and shoes who were wearing a white faceless mask and black hat.

The boy cleared his throat, corrected a glass and, visible tense started describing his character His presentation took just five maybe six minutes and Carl finished it with words " And it's my supervillain hope you like him. Then he returned the microphone to Dan and looked at the audience. Dan spoke to viewers „So my dear, will you fulfill this young man's wish and like his character?". Unfortunately, Pokerface did not receive a positive reception and only got a few lonely applauses. Dan looked at redhead and apologized to him:

-Sorry, Carl but you heard your character didn't get popularity. Is something you wanna say?

\- Well, I'm disappointed but it's only a reason to try harder next time. - Carl said shrugging then added: - However still I wanna thanked people who applauded me, and I promise... I'll be back next year and get a standing ovation. May the cards be with you. - With this farewell, the redhead left the stage. Dan looked at him and stated:

" my dears and it's a spirit now I'm asking next participant Isaac Jones and his heroine reshuffle". The next boy stepped on the stage and in this way the competition started. There were a lot of interesting villains, heroes, and other characters who got more or less recognition. Everything because their creators just showed big imagination and sometimes artistic talent. Sometimes even Lincoln was impressed and didn't hesitate applauded a few really good characters. The boy could even say that the competition is fierce but despite it, he still felt they would win without bigger problems.

Their rivals could have talent or imagination, even both of these things. However, in his opinion, they couldn't compare with his sister. The girl not only made the whole original costume but did it having only a really small knowledge of comics. And Lincoln could honestly say she did a great job. Well, the best evidence was in fact everybody stared at her. Obviously, many of them because of how beautiful she looked, but probably there were also those who admired her project.

The white-haired boy could only hope that the second group is the majority because at the same moment Dan announced them:

" My dears until now in our competition we could saw a few outstanding talents. Now, however, something special is coming before you. the duo who not only created their own character but also made a costume for her... Leni and Lincoln Loud.

\- Lincy, it's our turn! - Leni stated with excitation before jumped from the chair and ran on the stage. It is a pity that she in a hurry-up forgot about him and knocked him off her knees. The boy, after getting up, joined his sister, who had already managed to stand on stage.

Just when the boy stood next to her Dan said to them:

The two of you are probably the curiosity of this competition, but I bet the viewers would like to know something more about you.

\- Hey, Guys, I'm Leni- Girl waved to the audience after she took the microphone.

\- And I'm Lincoln- The boy said taking the microphone from his sister

\- I love fashion and projecting clothes. - Leni took back a microphone.

\- And I love Comics and Games. - Lincoln said again taking the microphone. Then they approached to finish together.

\- we both are Loud. - They said together

After all, they returned the microphone to host who stated:

\- Wow, you have probably practiced it for a long time.

\- Umm Actually, it totes came out quite spontaneously. -Leni admitted touching her neck.

\- Wow, it's called synch - Dan praised with surprise.

-Probably yes- Lincoln shrugged.

\- Great so continue I'm curious in your character. - Dan said giving back microphone to Lincoln. The boy took it tapped and started describing their OC

less than half an hour later he finished talking and looked at the audience with nervous waiting at their verdict. To be honest, he wasn't sure about their reaction for one side he was sure they made a good job, but it was just his opinion. Leni, as if sensing his anxiously, grabbed his hand to add him comfort. The boy looked at her with a smile and again at the audience who slowly started reacting.

The first applause was timid, but then there were loud applause, whistling, and praise, and even a few people stood up. Lincoln couldn't believe it, they really loved it. In the next moment, his sister grabbed him in the crushing hug and started jumping with him squeaking with happiness:

\- We did it Lincy, they love it.

\- Yes, Leni they love it. - Her brother agreed, feeling dizziness caused by jumping. Then he added: - But please can you put me on the ground?

-OH, sure Lincy. - The fashionist said embarrassed before released his brother and apologized: - Sorry Lincy I think...

\- It's nothing. I also was surprised. - The boy calmed her down.

\- Well for a reason. I didn't hear such loud applause, before. - Dan stated surprised before looked at the audience and asked: - So how you think, do it make sense to ask more participants?

The host and both siblings looked at people in anticipation who didn't need a lot of time to deny this idea and even gave Leni and Lincoln the victory. Siblings were surprised by such reaction and just couldn't believe what happened

Therefore, for a few moments, they looked at the audience with surprise, then at each other and again at the audience. Finally, Leni asked confused:

-Umm, is it means we won?

\- Yes Leni, it meant we won. - Lincoln confirmed when he also stopped being surprised,

\- Omg, it's totes amazing! - Leni screamed joyfully like a little child. At the next moment, she grabbed her brother's arms and started jumping around repeating joyfully: - We Won, we won, we won.

This action because of the height difference made Loud boy felt like on the rollercoaster. If it wasn't enough blonde suddenly, she lifted him up and whirled with him squealing with happiness. Then she shouted last time:

\- Yes, we won!

After this action, Lincoln was not really surprised by the dizziness. He made a few shaky steps waiting for his otic capsule to adjust. At the same time, fashionist with, finger on chin, asked:

-Ummm, but what does that actually mean?

\- I don't know Leni. - The boy stated when he used her arm not to fall over.

\- Well, I think I could answer you at this question. - Dan who has so far watched everything from the side interrupted.

\- So, we are all ears just let my head stop spinning. - The boy said still holding his sister's arm but now he could stand quite straight.

\- Take your time, dude. I rarely see anyone react like it! - Dan accepted.

\- Yes, my sister could be a bit emotional. - He said making quotation marks with his fingers that caused the audience to giggle. Then he added; - Ok now I'm ready. So, what we actually won?

\- Except for my lifetime recognition? Well, your character will become part of the Ace Savvy universe that means money from her appearance in comics and from every gadget. - Dan explained causing loud siblings to open eyes wide.

\- It's a joke? You say me that I will earn money at own Oc- Lincoln asked in disbelief.

-Yes. Is something wrong? - Dan asked confused.

\- No.- Lincoln denied shooking her head and then added with excitation: - I just couldn't be happier. - Then he hugged his sister hard and almost screamed: - Leni you heard it, my dreams almost came true and it's thanks to you.

\- It's nothing, Lincy- Leni said humbly.

\- It's not anything? - Lincoln asked sarcastically - If you didn't take me here, we would never take part and won. I just don't know how to thank, you, sister.

\- Well, I have some ideas, but we will talk about it at home. - Leni replied with a warm smile.

\- I will do whatever it is sis. - The boy promised and pulled away. Then she kissed her in cheek.

\- Oh, you are really nice but it's enough you are my brother. - Fashionist said hugging him with feeling and he returned a hug.

-Emm I am sorry if I interrupt this show of brotherly feelings, but we still have things to discuss. - The host interrupted them. The siblings broke the hug and looked at him ashamed.

\- Right, sorry, please continue. - Lincoln said with nervous scratching back of his head.

-Well, but we can't talk about it here. Can we go to my office? - Dan asked.

\- I haven't a problem with it, what's about you Leni? - Lincoln asked looking at her.

\- If you are fine with it, me too. - His sister agreed.

\- Great so follow me. - The host said. after these words, the trio finally left the stage.


	13. Good news

**Lincoln and Leni returned from Acecon to give the family some really good news**

Sometime later the duo left Dan's office which was actually a small room with a table, three chairs, a computer, and a printer. Well, the place was really modest, but it didn't matter much because it all came down to printing and giving them a copy of the contract. So they didn't spend there a lot of time and did everything without a hassle. The only trouble was with Leni who wanted to sign a contract on the spot. Luckily, Lincoln explained to her that it's not a good idea because they don't have enough knowledge in law and somebody should read it first before signing.

When this was explained, Dan sealed a copy of the contract for them and gave it to them. Then they said goodbye to him and left his office. Already outside, Lincoln decided it would be better if he kept a copy of the contract, and Leni agreed to it without a problem. That's why he folded the document in four and put it in the biggest pocket of his Ace-belt. When this was done Lincoln he adjusted his belt and looked at his sister, then asked something.

\- So Leni, what do ya wanna do now?

\- Umm.- The girl wondered before replying. - We still have some time. before for the last bus home. So I totes think we should have a good time and celebrate our victory.-

\- Well, I like this idea, besides I didn't have time to check even half of the attractions.- The boy agreed with a smile.

\- So come on, Lincy!- The girl said joyfully grabbing his arm and pulled him in an unknown direction. Surprised by this, the boy could only move his legs awkwardly so as not to fall. He wanted to ask Leni to slow down but luckily the fashionista stopped a moment later.

Now they were in the main hall of this place where there were the most attractions and people. Everybody walked between them and talking.

\- So Lincy what's you wanna do first?- Leni asked putting a hand on his back.

\- Umm, Leni.- The boy said nervously.- I'm not sure. Everything looks really expensive and...

\- Don't worry Lincy. Today, it's my treat.- The blonde interrupted him.

-Well.- He wanted to agree but the question came to him:- But where did you get this money from?

\- It's money I earned from selling my old clothes and Lori told me I should save it for something important but I don't remember what it is.- Leni said.

-Ohh, she probably meant your studies or your fashion company.- The boy stated and added with discouraged:- Sorry Leni, but I can't accept this money. I don't wanna be this one who puts you away from your dreams.

\- Nonsense. My dreams waited for umm… fifteen years.

-You mean seventeen?- The boy corrected her.

\- Yeah, thanks Lincy.- Leni thanked him before adding- So I'm totes sure they could wait a bit more. Now I just wanna see you happy as you always wanna see us.

\- Wow, Leni I'm sure anyone who ever called you a fool would change their mind after hearing this.- Lincoln praised her and caused the girl to gently blush.

-Thanks, Lincoln that's totes nice to hear.

-It's nothing Leni, and thanks for it -Lincoln said hugging her before promised:.- I swear I'll pay you back.

\- It's not necessary- Leni said returning a hug before pulled him away and added with a big smile:- But promise me something.

-What's it?- The boy asked curiously.

\- That today you will have a totes good time.- Leni said as if it was an order.

\- Well, it's something I could do.- Lincoln accepted before started looking around. Everything was colorful, noisy, and look really attractive. So Lincoln had a problem with a choice of what they do first. However, at one moment his attention was drawn by one stand which offers draw your portrait in comics style. The boy thought it would be nice to have some memories from here and made up a decision:- Okay Leni, I think I all ready now.

\- What's it?- Leni asked joyfully.

\- There.- The boy pointed at the mentioned stand and added:-I think we should take a portrait.

\- It's totes an amazing idea, Lincy. Come on- The girl said and with excitation and again grabbed his hand before pulling him toward the stand.

It's how they started sightseeing in this place. First, they went to make their portrait as superheroes and the end result was more than amazing. The drawing depicted them standing back to back and fighting with surrounding them Reverse's an army. Lincoln looked at it with a smile and give it to Leni as a gift whispering to her "It's us against the world, despite everything". His sister hearing it hug him and kissed in cheek before hid the drawing to her bag.

Then Leni went to buy some snacks for them and Lincoln was waiting in the queue for Autograph and conversations with Adam Loyd. Well, the boy was more than excited about such possible, cause this actor played Ace Savvy in the 80s TV show. So it wasn't strange he got nervous and stressed as the queue progresses. Finally, he stood face to face with Adam Loyd himself, and luckily he managed to control himself enough to talk to him for a moment. Well, their conversation convinced the boy that he was an ordinary guy and that he was quite nice and friendly. What's more when Lincoln shared with him his ideas about story and characters Loyd gave him a clear tip to become a comics artist. However, the boy wasn't the only one who got such a tip, the second one was Leni who back with a snack for them. In Short, Adam was so delighted with her costume that suggested her job as a costume maker. It gave her a totes brilliant idea and she shared it with Lincoln when they left a stall and he praised it.

Then they checked a few other attractions, such as face board or photo booth, made a few photos with actors, check a few other stalls as with figure or collection of comics. Finally, they took part in two lectures which interested them. After them, siblings dressed back into their everyday clothes, and Lincoln packed a copy of the contract to Leni's handbag.  
However, not everything went well. In short, when they left the con, Lincoln got an unexpected phone from her mother. Lincoln answered and the first thing he heard was pain in her voice.

\- Lincoln, where are you?  
\- In AceCon with Leni. Didn't she tell you?- The boy asked surprised.  
\- She never mentioned it.- Rita asked Confused.  
\- What? Hold on, mom- Lincoln asked before pulling out the phone and covered the speaker with his hand. Then he asked Leni:- Leni, did you tell our parents where we were going?

\- Oh, I knew I forgot something important.- The fashionista realized a she facepalmed.  
\- Oh sorry mom, I thought Leni told you.- The boy replied to their mom.  
\- Okay honey, don't worry. We know how she is.- Mom said a bit amused.  
\- Heh yeah, Leni's a bit distracted. Anyways mom, we'll be back soon.- The boy promised.  
\- No, honey, wait for Lori, she'll pick you up. Just say where you are.  
\- Royal Wood Hall of culture.- Boy replied.  
\- Ok, son. Lori will be soon. I love you, bye.  
\- I love you too, mom. Bye.- Then the boy ended the call and looked at his sister. The girl was sitting on the bench with her head bowed and hands on knees. Lincoln was worried about her but before he said something she apologized to him:  
\- I'm so sorry Lincy, people were right. I'm just stupid and can't do anything right.

\- Hey, hey.- The boy said sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.- Don't say that. It was just a little mistake it could happen to anyone.  
\- I bet not to Lori or to you, or any of our sisters.- The girl said, discouraged and still not meeting his eyes.  
-Leni, look at me.- The boy ordered gently and grabbed her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look into his eyes.- Maybe you're right but tell me, can a stupid person be able to organize everything without any help and would they be able to create such an amazing costume like you or not? No, I don't think so.-  
-Lincy?- The fashionista asked with tears in eyes  
-Yes, Leni?  
\- How you always know what to say?  
-Maybe it's my superpower?- The boy joked, causing the girl to giggle. Then he looked at her and added:- Well I see you also showed your power.  
-Really, what power?- The girl asked skeptically .  
-Having a super sweet and big smile which really fits you.- Lincoln replied.  
\- Oh Lincy, you're so sweet.- Leni said and suddenly hugged him.  
\- Thanks, Leni.- The boy replied returning a hug.- So are you better now?  
-Totes.- Girl confirm breaking a hug and kissed him in cheek.- Thanks, Lincy.  
-No problem. -Lincoln replied before they heard a horn.- Well, Leni I think that our taxi already came.

-Taxi? Shouldn't it be Lori who'd fetch us?- The blonde asked innocently.

\- No Leni, I was just kidding.- Lincoln giggled before helping her stand up and added:- Now let's go I don't wanna make Lori angry.

-Oh, I got it.- The girl replied and followed the boy. A moment later they saw a parked van and came to it, then they both got in. Lori started Vanzilla, before looking at her younger sister in the rearview mirror and asked.

\- Leni, what have you been thinking without telling anyone where you were going?

\- Sorry, Lori but I was so excited about making a surprise gift for Lincy that I totes forgot.- the blonde apologized.

\- Suprise gift for what?

\- For everything. Lincy is just totes the best brother around the world and I felt like we never really repaid for his help.

\- Wow, Leni you are literally right. But why you didn't say anything? We could've helped.- Lori agreed after a moment of wonder.

\- I know but I wanted to prove that I'm not a stupid girl, innocent and distracted girl.

\- Sorry, Leni it wasn't my intention to make you feel like that.- The oldest sister replied with sadness.

\- Don't worry I'm totes used to it and besides, Lincy already made me realized that I'm not stupid just a bit naiïve and distracted.- Leni calmed her down with her genuine smile.

\- Well, I think so. It's literally something he would do after all.- Lori replied.

\- Yup, he is totes the best that's why I take him here.- Leni agreed while she was hugging him.

\- By the way Leni, while we're talking about that, did something interesting happened there?- Lori asked.

Lincoln and Leni looked at each other knowingly before Leni confirmed.

\- Totes but we think it would be better if every hears about it. It's really important

\- Now I literally dying of know.- The older blonde said.

\- Don't worry, Lori we'll say everything at dinner.- Lincoln assured her.

\- Fine, twerp but hope it's something really big.- The girl gave consent. After this, they continued their chit-chat until the van parked in front of their house. Lori cut off the engine and got off, her sibling followed her and the three of them started walking towards the house.

Just when they opened a door their mother hugged Lincoln and Leni.

\- Kiddos, you worried me terribly.

\- I'm so sorry mom I just wanted to make Lincy a surprise gift for be the best brother, and I totally forgot to inform you that we would go out today.- The blonde apologized returned a hug.

\- Don't worry Leni, the most important thing's that you're fine.- Mom reassured her while the other Loud siblings hearing everything died of envy and amazement. They just couldn't help but wonder, how their a dumbest sister might have come up with something like this.

\- I would say even more, mom. - Lincoln interrupted suddenly.- We're not only fine but also here to bring really good news.

\- Really, honey?- Rita asked.

\- Yeah mom, but let's sit down first, I guess everyone should hear about it.- The boy stated causing everybody to wond what it was and waited eagerly.

\- Fine, son let's go. Dinner is getting cold.- Mom agreed before headed to the dining room but noticed that Lincoln didn't follow her. So she stood in the aisle and asked:- Son, why aren't you coming?

\- Wait a minute, mom, I just need to get something and I'll be right with you.

\- Fine, honey.- Mom said, before went to the room and sat down at the table. Just a moment later her son and second eldest daughter join them.

\- So, you were on the nerd-con, Stincoln?- The brunette jock asked before the boy could sit well.

\- Yes, Lynn. I was on what you call it?- Lincoln made quotation marks with his fingers:- Nerd- con and I ask for more respect.

\- I will it when it will be worth it.- The sportswoman replied with crossed arms.

\- Well, Lynn hope you are a man of your words 'cause this con was very worth it.- The boy replied mysteriously.

\- Ok twerp, stop being so vague, we already dying to know.- Lori said irritated and quickly got a lot of supporting voices.

\- Sorry girls but I'm just so excited.- The boy apologized, before coughing and started his story:- Well, girls, during this convention, Leni and I took part in a competition for ocs.

\- OC? What's this? Nerdy crap? - Lola asked

-OC or as you called it nerdy nonsense older sister unit is Original character, which is a character created by fans of a given universe of comics, games, books, and so on, a character not part of the original story, but fanficton street name existing in the songs .- Lisa explained receiving only a questioning glance, she sighed and simplified: - Oc is a character created by a fan of a given pop culture work.

-Exactly and thanks to Leni we could not only took part in this competition but also won.- The boy replied with a smile.

\- And what did you get, some nerdy gadget?- Lynn asked mockingly.

\- Something much better.- Her brother replied, pulling out the contract who took from Leni handbag and putting it on the table.- Just look.

Lynn took it and started to read it.

\- What is it?- Comedian asked looking over her sister's arm

\- I don't know it's some gibberish, maybe you'll understand it Lisa.- The girl replied handing her a paper.

\- I will try, older sister unit.- Genius said taking a paper and started reading it. After a while, she lowered the page and said, -For the power of Science, it's amazing.

-What is amazing?- Lori asked impatiently.

\- Older sister unit, we just got rich.

-What?- Everybody exclaimed except Lincoln and Leni.

\- Yes, our brotherly unit just won a contract that gives us powerful financial support. He just needs to sign it.

-So what are we waiting for? Someone bring a pen and you better not move .- Threatened the little diva.

\- Wait Lola I can't sign it yet. First, some lawyer needs to read this and find out if it is safe.- White-haired boy calmed her sister down.

-And where you gonna find him?- Luna asked suddenly.

\- Well, I already found her and she's in this room.- The boy replied.

-I guess you're talking about me, older brotherly unit.- Lisa said correcting glasses and she got a nodded in replied:- Yes homo sapiens, if you give me time I'm sure I'll be able to review this document for a legal point of view.

\- So what are you waiting for, hurry up! New dresses are depending on me.- Lola ordered and it's how the rest of the sisters started planning or

even arguing how they will spend this money.

\- Wow girls, calm down, we even don't know if we get the money.- Suddenly Lincoln interrupted them.

\- Dam you're literally right, twerp.

Lori agreed and the rest of the sister did the same until Lola snorted in irritation and with crossed arms asked:

\- Okay, we don't know so why Lisa's still here when she should be checking this contract.

\- Sorry, sister unit, but I would like to eat my a daily portion of proteins, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins and other macro and microelements in the form of a three-component plate composition and beat with a glass of unhealthy water with additives in food chemicals..- Lisa stated.

\- Okay, just do it fast. I can't wait to know.

\- Alright, Homo sapiens I take care of if just after process of grinding the meal with my mouth.- The genius stated and caused others to look at her confused:- I'll do it after I eat.

And it exactly happened little genius as the first one stood up and thanked for the meal. Then the brunette put the dishes back in the sink and went to his room, not before taking a copy of the contract from her brother. Soon after the rest also started leaving a dining room and going to their room. Only Lincoln and his three sisfriends headed to one room for their daily session of reading comics.


	14. Special prize

**Luna and Sam give Lincoln a special reward and teach him some things in the process**

The next day, the whole family gathered for breakfast, during which Lisa finally approve the contract. the Girl wanted to do it later, but under Lola's pressure, she was forced to do it now. Well, to the joy of the little princess and the rest of the family, the contract was fine and now Lincoln only must sign it. Hearing it everybody started planning and arguing how they should spend this money.

However, they were quickly silenced when Luan tapped the glass to get their attention. Everybody looked at her and noticed that the comedian stood up. The girl cleared her throat into a fist and made a toast:

\- Well family I see that thanks to my brother soon we will meet with a few Lincolns, Franklins and Benjamins. Get it? But seriously I'm proud of him and I think that we shouldn't argue how we spend this money. Instead, to it, we should take our new friends at little hangout and celebrate the success of our Little Billy Bunny. Get it?

The last joke caused the whole family to snort, and Lincoln even laughed.

\- I must admit this one was good, Luan. - Lincoln praised.

-Well Luan I think that's a good idea and what are you say, guys? - Lynn sr asked. The rest of the family quickly expressed their delight at the idea.

\- Yes, I think it's a good idea just let me call Dan and sign the contract. - Finally, Lincoln said before got up to call and then back to the dining room and informed: - Well Dan said he'd drop by in an hour so we could sign the contract.

\- Ok, I'm gonna cook my Lynnsagne. - Lynn sr said and went to the kitchen.

\- Well Lil bro if you need me, I'll be in my room. - Luna said a moment later and also left the room. However, Lincoln didn't notice how she blinked to Luan who sent her raised thumb in reply. Soon after the whole family went out to do their own thing or get ready for the meeting.

Over one hour later somebody knocked on the door, Lynn sr went to opened and welcomed with guest

\- Hello, you must be Dan, nice to meet you. - He said offering him a hand

\- Welcome Mr. Loud. - He welcomed and shook his hand. - Can I have got in

-Please, go ahead - The father invited in. Dan went inside and was hosted by the whole family. Soon he had dinner with them, talk a little, and finally signed a contract with Lincoln. Then he said goodbye and went out. At the same moment, the family burst into joy, and everybody started to celebrate. Now it was official thanks to Lincoln they were richer. Soon everybody started to congratulate him on what the boy took without much encouragement. Well, it didn't stay unnoticed by Luan who came to him and ask:

\- Hey Lincy, what's up you aren't happy we are rich?

-No, Luan I'm just don't feel good. - Lincoln admitted and suddenly got up and covering mouth in hand run upstairs.

\- Hey Luan, what going on with Lincoln. - Rita asked worry

\- Maybe he caught rabbit flu. get it? - Luan suggested.

\- Luan, it wasn't funny, something could poison him- Eldest sister scolded her

\- I'm sorry You are right, Lori, he doesn't look good- Comedian apologized and suggested: - Maybe he should stay home?

\- I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave him alone. - Mother expressed doubt.

\- Don't worry mom I will take care of him. - At the same moment rocker offered.

\- Are you sure, that you can handle it, daughter - Mother asked.

\- Don't worry mom I can do it. - Luna promised.

\- Ok but, you won't be sorry that you don't come with us.

-Don't worry, there will be other occasions. - The musical daughter said casually. -Besides, my little bro needs me. - Luna said with concern.

\- Ok if you say so. -Rita agreed. Soon after Lincoln was informed about everything, the whole family started to get ready and a half-hour later everybody stood in the hall room. Mother came to the rocker and said: -

Well Luna we go out, please take care of her brother.

\- Ok, have fun. - Luna replied.

After these words, the rest of the family also said goodbye to her. The last one was her roommate who said to her:

\- Well, see you later sis. - Then she hugged her and whispered to her ear: - And please be careful Gary don't need friends now. Get it?

her sister barely suppressed a giggle at that. Then she also whispered:

\- Don't worry today he will gonna got a prize, not us. - After these words, he pulled away and say goodbye: - Goodbye sis.

With these words, the rest of the family left the house. Luna closed a door with a smile and looked at her brother: - Well Luv we are alone.

\- Apparently yes, my rock angel, so what you wanna do? - Lincoln replied.

\- Hmm I have some idea. - She replied mysteriously. Then she bent to him and added: - be in my room in ten minutes.

\- Ok Luna but what it is? - The boy replied.

\- It's a surprise but I swear you will like it. - Luna promised with a smile and pecked him. Then she headed to her room pulling out a phone and with a smile she sent a text.

Exactly Ten minutes later Lincoln knocked on Luna's door and heard" Come in, bro" The boy opened the door, but his sister wasn't inside. The surprised boy went inside and started to call her.

At the same moment, somebody quietly closed a door came up to him put the hands over his eyes and asked with a fake voice.

\- Guess who Am I?

-Luna, I know it's you we are home alone. - The boy replied.

\- Hmm Wrong, try again. - The mystery figure stated this time with his normal voice. Well, now the boy had no trouble guessing her identity, especially since the girl took her hands away from his eyes.

\- Sam? - The surprised boy asked turning back. - What are you doing here?

\- I'm here because some rock angel said to me that you are a dirty boy who messes with his sisters. - Rocker said with a mischievous smile.

\- I don't know what you are talking about. - Lincoln lied stepping back because of fear. Unfortunately, soon he collided with somebody else who grabbed him at the waist. This time it was Luna, whom he recognized by a tiny rose tattoo on her wrist

\- Don't lie dude I said her everything. - rock sister admitted.

\- What? - He screamed in fear, panic, and confusion. - Are you going crazy? Have you forgotten what threatens us if someone finds out about ours?

\- Wow, relax, Lil dude. - Sam calmed him down seeing that Luna's brother had a panic attack. - I'm not going to report on you.

\- Really. - Lincoln asked with unbelief.

\- Why do you think we're talking now? - Sam asked sarcastically.

\- Oh, right, Sorry Sam I just...- The boy apologized a bit ashamed of his reaction.

-You don't have to explain yourself, bro, if I was with a baby like her, I'd panic too. - Blonde rocker interrupted him with a smile.

\- Heh you are right; she is just amazing. - Lincoln agreed to cause musical sister to blush. Then he added confused and thoughtfully: - But still I don't Gotha why you said her everything?

\- Well, Lil bunny. - Luna started stroking his torso. -One day before I found out your feels for me, I was at a concert with this beautiful lady and we become a couple

\- Wow really? - The boy asked surprised and Sam nodded to confirm. - So why you accepted me?

\- Because when I heard this song. - Luna said and Sam added "Rad song by the way"- I was so happy that I completely forgot and when I remembered I hadn't brave to say you.

\- It's why you were so strange in the last days. - Her brother asked carefully.

\- Yes, I just didn't know what I would do if I had to give up one of you- The rocker replied.

\- Luckily now it's not a problem cause I agreed to share this amazing Rock Lady with you. - Sam stated coming up closer to him.

-Really - Boy asked slowly realizing where this is all going

\- Yes, and now We just need your acceptance. - Luna bent to him and added.

\- Luna. - The boy called her. - I'm dating three of my sisters right now and I feel that this is not the end, you don't think it would be hypocritical for me not to let you see Sam or anyone else?

\- Is it mean yes? - Musical sister asked with hope.

-Only with one condition she must treat you good and love you. - The boy made a condition.

\- Rad dude, by the way, I have a request too, I wish Luna would share you with me.

\- Wait, Sam, it means you like me? - The boy asked surprised.

\- Yes, actually I fell in love with you from the moment I met you, but I've never dared to admit it to you

\- Umm I don't know what to say. - Lincoln said surprised.

\- If you don't feel the same, I understand. - Girl promised.

\- No, Sam It's not like this I will be honest I once felt something for you- Sam smiled ready to burst with joy, and then Lincoln added: - But. - and immediately the mood of the girl dropped because there always had to be some "but"- then I understood that you just You remind me of Luna, and I would just try to replace her. That's why I never said anything.

\- I Gotha, Dude- Sam said discouraged. - And don't worry if it makes her happy, Luna still can meet with you.

\- Hey, calm down Sam, I said I didn't feel anything for you, not that we couldn't try. - Lincoln said suddenly seeing that the girl was sad.

\- Do you mean it, Lil dude. - She asked excitedly.

\- Yes. After all, you're almost like Luna, so why can't I try to fall in love with you?

\- Hmm you know Lil snowy; I think that I have an idea how to convince you. - Sam stated with a playfully smiling.

\- Really how?

\- You know. -She stated, putting a finger on his chest, and making little circles with it. - I heard that you are gonna teach your sister how to have sex and I think two hot rockers should give you a few lessons before. - With these last words, the girl kissed him which and after a while, she broke a kiss with a gentle bite on his lower lip. - So, what are you gonna say, snowy bunny,

-Umm Sam you don't think that you gonna too fast? I even don't love you yet what if you get pregnant. - Lincoln asked very nervously, especially that the hands of his sister slowly started traveling toward his crotch.

\- No.- Sam denied while stroking his arms. - I've never been surer of anything, bunny,

\- Yes, dude, so relax and enjoy your life. - Luna supported her girlfriend while her hand touching her brother's crotch.

\- Well Sam.- Lincoln replied grabbing blonde's hips and pulled her closer- If you are sure about it let's do it.

\- Amazing, dude. - Sam replied bending to kiss Lincoln. - and don't worry I take full responsibility if you put a bun in my oven

\- No, Sam no matter what happens next, I'm not gonna shrink of responsibility. - The boy replied returning a kiss.

-Heh No wonder my heart beats for you, bunny, you are just really mature. - Luna commented when with one hand caressed his chest and the second stroking his dick through pants

\- Yes dude, a lot of older guys would just wash his hand, in such a case. - Sam supported.

\- But not you. - Chestnut added when her hands grabbed his t-shirt to slowly pull it off. - That's why we are even more sure about it.

With these words, rocker kissed his ear and gently bit his lobe, then slowly began to kiss the line of his jaw traveling to his mouth. Meanwhile, the second girl started the reverse journey along the line of his neck towards his chest. For her part, Lincoln slowly turned his head to meet his sister's mouth. A moment later he put a hand on her cheek and started a fierce tongues' battle with her. At the same time, Sam arrived at his chest and started kissing his nipple when her hands slowly stroking his stomach heading to his pants. Simultaneously her lips started traveling in the same direction, giving him a lot of hickeys, and sending waves of pleasure to his mind. A mind that was already overloaded by his sister's hands caressing his shoulders and her tongue twisting around his. So, nothing strange that when the blonde hit his erogenous zone, Lincoln broke the kiss with a moan.

At the same time, the girl broke away from his torso and immediately pulled him to another kiss. Her tongue went into his mouth and they started another tongue battle. For her part, his sister started kissing his neck and collarbone leaving hickeys and even biting gently. The girl also did not forget to caress his torso while Sam took care of his belly. Meanwhile, Lincoln's hands were stroking the girl's hips slowly until they went under her t-shirt and started stroking her stomach. Lincoln slowly started traveling with her hands higher slowly pulling off her t-shirt. Sam broke a kiss and helped Lincoln get her cloth off. Lincoln casually tossed them aside, gave the blonde rocker a pecked, and started kissing her toward her neck. Meanwhile, his sister hugged him from the back was stroking his sides traveling with hands to his pants. Eventually, her hands grasped his pants buckle, unbuckled them, and let them fall.

Now only the thin fabric of the boxers hid his genitals. Luna, without hesitating, slid her hand inside and began to caress his penis. Soon the boy groaned in pleasure and broke the kiss. However, he did not have time to breathe, as Luna grabbed his head and pulled him to kiss him again. Her tongue entered his mouth and began to whirl around his as her hand continued to caress his hardening penis. At the same time, the second rocker began kissing and licking his neck, running her hands over his sides to finally slip her thumbs into the waistband of his panties. Blonde with one with a jerk pulled it off, making the boy's cock pop out. Sam grabbed it with a cheeky smile and said playfully:

\- Wow, I can see at least eight and a half more reasons here to love you my bunny. - Then she started pumping it, causing Lincoln again moaned broking a kiss and chestnut went around him to grabbed his balls and knead it. At the same time, both girls pulled him into a three-way kiss. Lincoln accepted it gently and what's more mow with both girls in front of him Lincoln returned the favor. He put his both hand on their wet privates and started rubbing it gently. At the next moment, the blonde musician broke the kiss and said:

-Ok Lil dude first lesson how to drive a girl mad just with your fingers.

\- Ok Sammy I'm all ears. - The boy stated broking for a moment broking a kiss with his sister. However, it didn't last long cause his sister grabbed his face and pulled to next.

\- Ok dude first slow down a bit, you want to warm up my pussy not put it on fire. - Sam joked and the boy started rubbing her slower.

Rocker moaned and said - OH yes exactly you do it well.

-Yes, you are good, now the next lesson. - This time Luna said broking a kiss

\- Ok sis I'm ready. - Lincoln replied a moment before Sam pulled him to the next kiss.

\- Fine, Bunny bro try to find the lump on the tops of our pussies.

\- I think I have it. - Her brother stated a moment later before gently pinched her clitoris causing his rocker sister to moan. - This is it?

\- Yes, bro this little guy is called clitoris or love button cause if you can treat it good, you can send the girl to heaven and back. - Luna explained.

\- So now Lil bro take it between fingers and rubbing. - Sam ordered, breaking a kiss. Lincoln didn't hesitate to obey her and started gently rubbing their love buttons.

\- You're doing great bro, keep it up. - Luna praised him between moans.

-Yes, Lil dude, you are fucking natural. - Her girlfriend confirmed and gave a loud moan.

-Thanks girls, you are natural too. I think that I never again use my hand to masturbate. - The boy joked, feeling how his sister's hand pumping his dick.

-Heh thanks, Luv. - Luna thanked with a blush

\- Well, you need to learn a bit, but you are also good, bro. - Sam added pulling him to the next kiss.

\- Ok, next lesson, the clitoris is the source of girl pleasure, but you have to take care of the whole pussy to give her full of sensations. - Luna explained, then started licking her brother's neck and rubbing his cock's head with her thumb.

\- Exactly bunny, if you want to make a girl scream your name you must care about everything.

So now use your fingers to rubbing our labia. Lincoln obeyed soon causing the blonde moaned. - OH yes, oh fuck I feel so good, bunny but remember don't just move them up and down.

\- Yes. - A second rocker added, stopping biting his nipple, then she started pumping his cock with gentle circular motions of her wrist. - Just like me, have fun with technique, do circles, rub, and so on.

\- Ok but how I will know what is good? - The boy asked worrying.

\- Well Lil dude, every girl is different, so you must observe her face to know. - Blonde rocker gave him a tip.

\- Besides, you are here to learn. - His sister added.

-Yes, bro but remember to start gently then start increasing the intensity. - Sam gave him the next tip and then again kissed him with the tongue. Meanwhile, the boy started fondling and rubbing the pussies of both rockers in various ways from stroking to doing little circles. Finally making his sister stopped giving him a hickey and moaned.

\- OH, fuck bunny bro I'm on fire. - She praised him.

-Me too. - Second girl added breaking a kiss. - You are fucking good.

\- Indeed, I think it's time for the last lesson before we start the main attraction.

\- Ok I'm all ears, my rock angel. - The boy said.

-All right, bunny now take one of your fingers and slip it in gently. - Lincoln obeyed slipping his index fingers in both guitar player's pussies but just only to the first phalanx. Then he looked at the blonde rocker with worry and nervousness. However not necessary cause the rocker praised him: - Exactly this way, dude. Now start sliding it in and out.

\- And when you felt ready start adding the next fingers. - Chestnut girl added. Lincoln followed her directions and started gently fingering their love tunnels first with one, then two, and finally with three fingers. Just when his three fingers immersed themselves in their privates both rockers started panting and moving hips against them. Sam tilted her head back and groaned:

\- Fuck yes bro it is it, omg faster.

\- Yes, Lil bro, show me how much you love us- Luna added with narrowed eyes. Lincoln without hesitate fulfilled their request and started fingering both rockers more enthusiastically. Feeling it his sister lost her ability to form sentences and only gibberish indistinctly: - Fu, Fu, fu, ooh fu, Fu yes yee ss ohh Uhhh omg dam it fuck ohm ahh!

\- Shit Luna control yourself, someone else will hear us. - Lincoln asked still fingering her when her thumb was rubbing his cock's tip.

\- Don't ask me about impossible your fingers just make me crazy. - Rocker gibberish with hanging tongue

\- Fuck, bunny bro, your sister is right, I think I see the heaven- Sam agreed on little bent knees and kneading his balls.

\- Still, it worries me. - their lover stated concern

\- So, kiss me to the hell, bro.- Luna said before groaned loud when her brother hit her sweet point. The boy didn't reply just grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to kiss.

Rocker's tongue quickly found a way inside and started to clash with his. At the same time, Sam to want to silence her own moans started erotically suck and biting his nipple and pump his cock faster. Lincoln feeling this almost groaned breaking the kiss. However, he controlled herself, and to repay he started rubbing her pussy intensively.

It made the girl suddenly moan breaking away from his nipple, and the boy smiled in his head. Then he began fingering his sister just as intensely and quickly, which made her suddenly broken a kiss and moaned:

\- So, it's how you wanna play, ok but remember in this two people can play - Then he again kissed him and started pumping him faster.

At that moment, a clash began between them about who would first lead the second to a groan. However, Lincoln didn't forget about the second rocker and started giving her the same treatment as his sister. It means he not only rubbed but also gently scratching their pussies inner walls. Both Rockers tried to withstand but the boy intensified the attack. Feeling it Sam and Luna broke away from his mouth and nipple, respectively, to moan as a sign of pleasure.

\- - Fuck, you are the best, bro.- chestnut rocker moaned.

\- OH, shit you are right, Luv- Sam agreed with her, then she looked at her and added: - I think it's time for the last lesson, what's you gonna say?

I'm with you, Sammy- The second rocker agreed, before the next loud moan.

\- Ok, Lil bro, it's time for your last lesson but first pull your fingers out. - Sam gasped out.

\- Fine, what's now? -

He asked as soon as he fulfilled the order.

\- Ok, bro now make a web-shooter gesture and put your middle fingers back. - His sister advised, and the boy obeyed without hesitating, causing both girls to groan a little. - OK now use your thumbs to rub our love buttons and these fingers to fingering us.

The boy started doing it, from beginning a bit awkward c cause of multitasking but soon he used to and started doing it better. Then he looked at Luna who had narrowed eyes and a bit opened mouth and asked:

\- Something like this?

\- OH, fuck exactly like this don't stop, bro, and take me to fucking heaven. - His lover expressed approval between moans.

\- Yes, you do it well, lil guy. - Sam added, also moaning. - I'm just so fucking close, get faster.

Lincoln did it causing both rockers couldn't help but moaning and their pussies juices started running down their legs. So much pleasure made them both decided to pay back and started pumping his cock faster and kneading his balls. The boy feeling it. couldn't help but moaned making Luna smiled with satisfaction and asked:

\- Do you like that, Lil bro?

\- Yes, Luv your hand is just magical, I feel that I'm gonna explode. - Lincoln confirmed

\- Not only you, Luv I'm just so close to the edge. - Sam stated and moaned.

\- Same, here Sammy. - The second girl agreed, accelerating pumping and at the next moment, she tilted her head back, and with a loud "Fuck!" she ejaculated. Sam followed her with an even louder scream and soon the boy did the same causing that his sister's hand was covered with his seed.

Luna released his shaft, looked at her fingers covered with his seed, then at Sam, blinked to her, and brought her fingers closer to her face. Blonde rocker didn't hesitate to take them to mouth and her girlfriend started slowly slide them in and out of her mouth. Such a scene was enough to make Lincoln hard again but if it wasn't enough a moment later chestnut rocker pulled her fingers out. Then she grabbed Sam for cheeks and pulled her to kiss to share his seed of course not without caressing whole body including ass and tits. A moment later Luna released the second girl and stated:

\- You taste good, bro.

-You're right, honey, and I think his little friend is ready for more fun. - The blonde said pointing at his crotch.

\- Hehehe I see you are ready to knock on our heaven doors. - His sister said, giving him a mischievous smile.

\- Can you blame me? just now, two hot rockers gave me a show for me? - Lincoln asked ironically.

\- So, we're hot for you? - Sam asked standing behind him and putting arms around his body.

\- So hot that you burn. - Lincoln said turning his head to meet her mouth in a short but intensive tongue battle

\- You know bro it would be a great song title. - Luna said and gave him a hickey on the neck. - What you say, Sammy.

\- Indeed, Luv. - She replied giving him a hickey at the opposite side- and I think that our sweet bunny should write its lyric

\- In this case, I'll ask for half the profits- Lincoln joked.

\- And maybe we can help you with your problem instead, Lil bro? - rocking sister asked, she bitted his nipple and grabbed his cock

\- Yes, Lil bro I see you have a loaded gun there. - Second girl added

\- Would be great. - Lincoln agreed.

\- Great I wanted to taste it so long.- Luna said happily and kneed. Then she looked at the erect cock and licked her lips

\- Just leave something for me, Luv. - The second girl said, kneed next to her.

\- Don't worry, Sammy we are together with it. - Chestnut said grabbing his cock and kissing its head. - So, you get your portion

\- Hope, Lunatic. - Sam replied.

\- Lunatic? - She asked and gave her brother a lick along his shaft's side.

-It's your pet name, you don't like it. - Blonde replied needing next to her.

\- No, actually it's very cool- Rocker replied handing her his dick. Sam looked lustfully at it and didn't hesitate to lick the underside of the head with the tip of her tongue. Then she swirled the tongue around its head and headed toward the right side to take the shaft between her lips and move the head up and down. Meanwhile, the chestnut girl focused on the left side and was licking it aggressively along its whole length.

Finally, she came to his ball and licked it circular and Sam back to its head and again swirled around, before put tongue on its underside. Then blonde rocker gave him a lick toward his balls when he took free one to mouth to suck and lick with the tip of her tongue. In this way, two rockers sucked his balls for a moment before together they decided to give him a lick along the shaft's sides. Then when their mouths were at its head level Chestnut girl winked at Sam and kissed her with cock between their mouths. The second girl understood what she planned and returned a kiss starting an intensive tongue battle with her. For a moment, their tongues danced against each other until Luna broke a kiss and grabbed cock with his lips. Rocker took it deeper to mouth and swirling with tongue pulled it off with wet pop.

At the same moment, her girlfriend repeated the action and then both girls looked at each other and started another tongues' battle. For a began their mouths and tongues clashed only each other on its head but with time started traveling toward his ball and back. Lincoln felt it, couldn't help but moan in pleasure, and at the same moment girls broken a kiss.

Now Luna, giving him a lot of short lickings, traveled again toward his balls and Sam took his cock's tip to mouth and swirled tongue around. Moment later Blonde musician released his cock and kissed him on the side of its head, before licking headed toward his balls. For her part, the Chestnut girl headed toward the opposite side giving him a lot of kisses on the side of his shaft. Then Luna started taking it to her mouth and Sam started sucking and licking his balls. For a moment, his sister was nodding her head, swirling tongue around his shaft, before pulling it out with a wet pop.

Meanwhile, Sam licking his side followed her girlfriend's head, and just when rocker released his cock blonde grabbed it with a mouth. However, in contrast to the second girl didn't start to suck him with passion but slowly taking his cock deeper into her mouth. At the same time, the second girl focused on his balls and suck it swirling her tongue around. Then Sam started slowly pulled his cock off and a chestnut girl followed her licking his side to take over his rubbish. She started sucking it when Sam again took care of his balls and then changed, and again. It's how both rockers for change sucked his dick and licked balls only sometimes interrupting to give him a tongues' battle on its tip. Especially this last action made the boy not only couldn't stop moans of pleasure but everything else also gave him incredible pleasure. That's why soon she felt that balls which now sucked and licked by his sister are ready to shot a fresh load straight to Sam's mouth. However, the boy didn't want to made her such surprise and tried to warn her, unfortunately, the blonde was too focused to hear him. So, Lincoln grabbed her head and pulled his cock out of her mouth and the girl looked at him surprised and the boy apologized: -Sorry but you seemed to ignore me, and I didn't wanna surprise you with cum in your mouth.

\- That's nice, dude but why you didn't think it was what I want- Rocker replied grabbing his cock and giving him soft pumping.

\- Well, I don't know. - The boy replied shy- but I preferred not to risk it.

\- It's good, Lil bro.- Luna praised him. - You cannot do anything during intercourse that you have not agreed upon beforehand.

\- Yes, bunny, girls mostly don't like a surprise so ask, before doing anything. - Second girl stated licked the tip of his head and added: - but I like boys with the initiative so do what u want.

With these words, blonde gave him a knowing wink and swallowed his cock again. For her part, Luna wanted to back to licking his balls but knowing that it wasn't a good moment now. So, she decided to gaze on the whole action only rubbing her pussy to warm it up, before the main attraction, and she needed to admit it was hot. Especially when his brother now having green light didn't hesitate to put a hand on the sides of her lover's head and pushed his rubbish deeper. At the next moment, Sam's nose flattened against his underbelly and the boy started fucking the blonde's mouth that normally would be rough, but he somehow was able to make it gentle.

Well, she started this last action not only to give him more pleasure but also to speed up his orgasm. Everything, because after the first try she really liked the taste of his semen and hoped for more. Probably knowing it, the second girl came closer and started licking his left ball. At the same moment, Lincoln felt that his balls are ready to shot and one last time filled Sam's throat with his cock, before he cum. Instantly her esophagus and mouth filled the stream of his semen and Rocker started to swallow it greedily. However, his balls kept on the verge of orgasm produced too much sperm to swallow, and some spilled out of the corner of her mouth. However, his balls that were kept on the verge of orgasm produced too much sperm for her to swallow. That's why some of it spilled out of the corner of her lips and it flowed onto her breast.

Seeing it Luna didn't hesitate to pounce on her left breast and with a lick from nipple to mouth cleared it from semen. Then chestnut grabbed her girlfriend for cheeks and kissed her, quickly starting tongues' clash combined with caresses.

A moment later Luna's hand found itself between the blonde's legs and started fingering her, and her lips moved to her neck to make a hickey. This allowed Sam to sigh quietly in pleasure.

Honestly, the girl didn't know if she liked it more when Luna touch her or maybe when Lincoln does it, but she knew she didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, at some moment the second rocker broke away from her neck and seeing her lost gaze smiled and stated:

\- Wow Luv is my hand really was so good?

\- Honestly, I can't decide whether I prefer to be touched by you or by him. - Sam stated.

\- Well, maybe if our bunny touches your slit with the tongue your doubts would be dispelled. - Luna suggested still fingering her.

\- And what about you? - Sam said moaning.

\- Well, I will take care of his virginity. - She joked with a mischievous smile.

\- Why you, I want to take it. - Sam complained

\- First cause I'm his first lover and he is mine first, second cause, in the end, it doesn't even matter.

\- Hmm, it's hard to disagree, ok take it Lunatic. - Sam agreed after a moment of thought.

This caused the second rocker with a predatory gaze smiled, stood up, and looked at her brother who, seeing her gaze, felt a slight unease. The boy wanted to say something, but his sister was faster, she came up to him, put a hand on his chest, and ordered

\- You heard her, lie down, bro, it's time to take what is yours. - Then she wanted to push him on the bed, but his brother stopped her with a hand. Seeing it his musical sister asked confused- - Hey, what's up, don't you want this?

\- No, my rock angel, I want it more than anything, but it's not a good idea to do it here. - Her brother stated pointing her to the top bed.

\- OH, right. - The chestnut girl stated as if she was enlightened. - So, what's now?

\- Don't you forget we have a whole home just for our trio and my room is more than enough. - The boy suggested.

\- So, what' are you waiting for, bro - Luna asked throwing arms on his neck and kissing him. The girl only wanted to give him a pecked h but the awareness of what was to come changed her plans. Quickly her tongue asked about access into his mouth, which the boy didn't refuse, and started tongue's battle with her. Soon it was joined by the caresses of their bodies, and the siblings, still kissing each other, went on the awkward walk to his room. Well, they almost looked like a fresh couple who found a motel and started to consume their relationship already in the hallway. However, in contrast to this, they had Sam who followed them and opened the door for them. Thanks' to it, they could easily go into the room and then still kissing headed toward the bed.

Finally, when the sibling stood in front of his bed Luna broke a kiss leaving a thread of saliva and asked:

\- Are you ready, bro?

-Definitely, Luv- Her brother confirmed.

\- So, what are you waiting for? - Chestnut replied and before the boy understood what's going on pushed him on the bed. Lincoln falls on the mattress with a little scream of surprise and his sister immediately climbed on him and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she broke a kiss and taking his cock in the hand added lustfully: - Come on, bro, Take me to the wrong side heaven.

With these words, rocker rose slightly, leveled their sexes, and began to slowly lower herself onto his log. A moment later his cock's tip opened her labia and went into. The girl grimaced in pain causing her brother to put his hands on her hips and said reassuringly:

\- Easy, sister, take your time. - The girl still grimacing in pain nodded and began to slowly push his penis inside. Meanwhile, the blonde kneed down behind her and putting a hand on her boobs to play with them started to suck her neck to make a hickey.

Feeling it, rocker involuntarily sighed in pleasure what turned to a moan since Sam pinched and pulled her nipples. At the same moment girl still busy losing her virginity, asked:

-Sam, what are you doing?

\- Shh, just let me be your painkiller. - Blonde licked her neck bite her earlobe and erotically whispered to her ear

\- Alright, Samurai. - Rocker agreed slowly pushing more of Lincoln's penis into herself.

\- Samurai? - Blonde asked

\- Yeh, Luv, I figured since I can be your Lunatic you will be my Samurai. - Luna replied moving head to meet her lover's lips, then she broke a pecked and asked: - Don't you like it?

\- No, I think that it's a rad pet name. - Second girl praised between licking and nibbling her ear.

\- Same here, Sammy, actually Lunatic Samurais or Lunatic and Samurai would be a cool band name. - The boy cut in.

\- Hey, Lil dude is right. - Sam agreed, pinching, and rubbishing the chestnut girl's nipples.

\- I think, the same but maybe let's talk about it later?

'm in a very important moment for me right now. - Luna asked feeling that her brother's cock finally reached the barrier separating her from the lost rest of innocent.

\- Heh you can literally say you're at a breakout point. - Lincoln sitting up stated causing blonde snorted in the hand, he hugged her sister and asked: - So are you ready?

\- Yep, bro, just please stop spending so much time with Luan, it has a bad influence on you. - Chestnut asked, lifting his hips slightly.

\- I can promise nothing. - Her brother replied, then with one move broken her hymen. It could cause her to scream, but he silenced her with a kiss which she without hesitation returned and even stuffing her tongue into his mouth. Then their tongues started short but intensive clash that finally nobody won because the boy broke a kiss but only to ask: - How do you feel, my rock angel.

\- I feel divine, bro we are finally one, just let me used to and we can start. - Musical sister replied with tears of joy in the corners of the eyes.

\- Just take your time Luv, we will start when you will ready. - Lincoln asked her.

-Yep, and in the meantime, let me teach your brother how to use the tongue. - Sam replied at the same time pushing her brother back into a prone position and sitting on his face.

At first, surprised by the situation, the boy quickly found himself and grabbed the blonde by the hips, immobilizing her. Then he ran his tongue along her labia changing any words she wanted to say into a gasp of pleasure and started eating her pussy. This time she was positively surprised because her boyfriend, who couldn't have any experience with it, was so damn natural. Lincoln was just masterfully making sweet sounds out of her by licking, sucking, and even erotically nibbling her pussy and clitoris Well blonde didn't gonna silenced them up and announced her pleasure loudly. However even totally lost in pleasure blonde couldn't stop wondered where he learned all of it, so between moan asked:

\- Fuck, bro yes, you are so good pussy eater, where you learned it

\- Sam, really? I'm a teenager in love with my sisters and with internet access. - Lincoln stated as if it explained everything.

So why did you let us teach fingering? - Asked the blonde to the accompaniment of Luna's increasingly louder moans.

\- Cause I never cared about foreplay and I rewound this part. - Lincoln replied

\- That is very bad, bunny, girls really like a man who also can use hands. - Blonde explained to him

\- Heh I already noticed. - The boy replied and maliciously added: - You really melted under my touch.

\- It's not my fault you have magic hands

\- Or maybe you are just weak. - He teased her playfully

\- Hahaha very funny, bunny- Blonde replied sarcastically and then opening her love tunnel with two fingers added: - Now shut up and show me your magic tongue.

There was no need to say this to Lincoln twice, the boy grabbed her hips and immediately set to work. First, his tongue once again licked along her labia and then came to the clitoris where he took it to mouth and started sucking it. It caused the blonde musician gasped and then moaned when his tongue started nudging her love button quickly. The boy released her clitoris and then he stopped for a moment. That of course made the girl a bit impatient but, she hadn't timed to complained cause suddenly Lincoln kissed her labia. And at the next moment his tongue heading back to her clitoris, attacking her pussy with a lot of fast and intense licks. It caused rocker threw her head back and began to give a series of praises, backed up by increasingly louder groans:

\- Omg, ohm fuck, yes dam it, bunny lick my pussy like that!, Omg yes dam it, your tongue is amazing, keep doing this! fuck you are the best, dude!

\- Fuck, Luv if you like that, wait for his cock, it really drives you mad! - Chestnut girl bouncing against his shaft joked, then she started moving harder and faster making noises colliding sexes and groaning: -Fuck, fuck, fuck, omg yes, omg fuck I feel so good, bro, omg your big dick is just amazing!

\- Girls, I'm glad you like it, but could you control yourself? - The boy asked interrupting licking her pussy.

\- Sorry dude, you are just so rad in it that I lose control. - Blonde apologized.

\- Me too Samurai, his fucking cock just is too good, fuck! -

Luna agreed between moans and added: - It really makes me scream

\- So, shut up and kiss me, Luv. - Second girl asked putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her to kiss. The second girl without hesitate returned a kiss and even started caressed her sweetheart's body. Well, Blonde didn't owe her and returned the caresses focusing mainly on her small but firm tits which kneaded with both hands.

This plus her thumbs rubbing her nipples and her brother's cock rubbing against her inner wall put rocker on the edge of orgasm. The same was true of the blonde, who was driven crazy by the tongue of Luna's brother, who was now passionately drilling in her pussy. That's why trying to extend a kiss for a moment both musicians were moaning in each other mouth until Luna broke to announced:

\- Dam it, bro I'm gonna cum so bad!

-Me too Luv is about to drown a little dude in my pussy juices. - Sam stated

\- Girl I'm gonna cum too. - The boy announced.

\- Do it in my fucking pussy fill me with your love, bro.- Chestnut rocker ordered increasing the intensity of bouncing on his log.

\- Are you sure what if...- The boy asked worriedly

-Fuck this, I wanna be a mother of your children, so shove that fucking dick up to the hilt and fill my pussy until it will be leaking - His sister crazy with the excitement ordered.

\- Hehe your heard her dude, just don't forget about me my pussy really needs cum.

\- Ok, girls- The boy replied putting his lips to the blonde's pussy and grabbing his sister's hips. Then he started licking Sam faster and fucking Luna, quickly bringing both girls to the edge of orgasm That's why, when his dick stuck completely into her pussy for the last time and shot his hot load into her Luna cum. At the same moment, Sam did the same but not of them gonna suppressed it and both girls announced orgasms with a scream. It was loud enough for the boy to worry if the neighbors had heard something, but he had other problems now. Like drinking juice from the pussy of a girl who was still trembling after orgasm. Which took a while before her body calmed down enough to the trembling girl could get up from his face. However, maybe more precisely would be that Sam had fallen off his face and now she was lying on the side of the bed with a silly and happy smile. Well seeing it her sweetheart still with Lincoln cock in her pussy couldn't help but was malicious and joked:

\- Wow look dude you really knocked her out, I guess there's nothing else she can do today.

-Don't cross me out prematurely, Lunatic, I'm still ready for a test drive, and now get off him, - Sam cut in at the same moment

-Fine, Luv he is wholly yours. - She replied standing up and pulling cock out with wet pop

\- Ok Lil bunny come here - Blonde rocker stated lying on her back with her and spreading her labia with two fingers

The boy sat down, looked at her, nodded, and rolled to crawled between her legs on all four. Soon their faces and sexes were at the same level and Lincoln stated:

\- Sam it's last chance to withdraw, are you sure you want it

-I've never been surer of anything, so take me- Sam confirmed and kissed him which the boy returned

\- As you wish, my blonde siren. -Lincoln broken a kiss, agreed, and pecked her back

\- Blonde siren? - She asked confused.

\- Yes, you don't like it. - The boy asked worry.

\- No, dude it's perfect. - Sam stated, to him.

\- Great, so are you ready? - He asked with concern

\- Yes, bunny, I'm ready for you now. - Blonde confirmed and the boy smiled seeing it. He was ready to put his cock inside but at the same moment Luna stopped him by hugged him from behind and said:

-Wow wait for bro, still, you have the last lesson to do- With these words, she licked his ear, gently bite its lobe, and whispered-how to properly deflower women. -

\- It probably won't be necessary; this can't be so hard. - Her brother stated confused.

\- OH, you are so sweet thinking like that. - Chestnut stated in a motherly tone and giggled

\- Yeah dude but seriously it's not such a piece of cake. - The second girl confirmed.

\- Exactly, dude, this is something really important to every girl, so you have to learn to do it correctly- Rock sister added.

\- Girls, I already pop Luna's cherry and it wasn't so hard. - The boy stated still unconvinced.

\- Yep, cause I controlled the situation but now you take control, bro. - His sweetheart stated.

\- Ok, so what I should do? - Lincoln agreed and looked at Luna.

\- First, you must look her in the eyes all the time, let the girl feel safe and comfortable with you. - The boy nodded and again looked at her trying to give her his best look " Everything will be okay" - Ok now main attraction, bro.

\- It's not only put it inside and gently broken her hymen? -

The boy asked confused.

\- No, dude every girl likes it in another way. - Luna corrected him after she imitated the sound " wrong answer".

\- Second, every girl is different, and you must watch the signs. - Sam stated

-Ok girls, so what I'm gonna do? - He asked grabbing his cock and put it against the entrance to her pussy.

-First, bro you must gently push its tip inside. - His rocker sister instructed him, and the boy only nodded and made the order. Sam, feeling his tip penetrate her pussy, sighed looking up and then back at the boy who stopped, waiting for future instruction. His sister seeing it smiled and praised him: - Very good bro, now start slowly pushing it deeper. - Her boyfriend nodded, grabbed Sam's hips, and started pushed his shaft deeper.

-Something like that, Lunatic. - The boy asked continuing.

\- Just like that, bro, now a few tips. - Luna again praised him

-Ok I'm all ears. - Lincoln agreed with a nod.

\- Great so, first of all, you need to caress and kiss her to keep her distracted-, chestnut instructed, Lincoln nodded, and his hands ran along the second girl's sides. Sam gasped feeling such caress and then moaned when his hand found her tits and he started gently kneaded it. If his purpose were to distract her, he did it well cause Sam couldn't help but moaning. However, the boy still raised the rate and started making hickey on the flexion of her collarbone. This of course made Sam started gently moaning from a little parted mouth. That soon let a boy who started leaving a track of kisses and hickey from her collarbone to her mouth to kiss her with a tongue.

Blonde immediately returned a kiss, put a hand around his back, and legs on his butts and their tongue started a fight of domination.

Quickly it turned out that kissing with three different girls is good practice and musical girls started losing.

That's why when over a minute later the boy broke a kiss, his tongue very good examined her mouth and left the girl really dazed.

So much that for a moment she doesn't felt that something pressing against her hymen, but

only to a moment when the boy asked?

\- Ok, are you ready, my blonde siren?

\- Yes, bunny, make me yours forever. - Blonde rocker confirmed still a bit dazed.

-Pff, I see we can pass you this lesson at A +, bro.- Luna mocked seeing her girlfriend condition and added: - She Is really blackout

\- Hmm, thank, I think. - Lincoln thanked with a little smile and then asked: - So what now?

-Now it's all up to you now, Lil dude. - Blonde rocker stated at the same moment.

\- Yep, every girl is different, Lynn probably would like it rough I preferred with passion, and about Sam, you must figure it out yourself. - Luna explained, the boy nodded and withdraw his shaft to the tip. Then he looked at Sam, kissed her again, and at the same moment pushed his cock to the handle. Rocker's hymen broken and she screamed into his mouth. The boy broke a kiss and asked with concern:

\- Everything okay, Samurai.

\- Never better, just let me get used to it. - Sam stated with a smile

\- It's okay just let me know when you'll be ready- The boy replied and then kneeling between her legs waited without move, a moment later Sam raised to him and kissed him.

-I'm ready for you now, bunny, take me to the paradise- Rocker stated just when broken a kiss and again fallen on the mattress

Lincoln just smiled, grabbed her hips, and started pushing and pulling his log from her love tunnel. At first, his dick entered her slowly, making the girl moan softly, but he quickly began to accelerate making the girl's pleasure raised. The musical girl feeling it started moaning louder and even bent her head back. This made her neck exposed and the boy didn't hesitate to use this. He bent to her and attacked her collarbone flexion with his lips to leave a hickey. Sam gasped feeling this unexpected attack and hugging him with all four limbs, began erotically pleading in his ear:

-That's how bunny, mark me as yours forever, let everyone know that I am only yours.

Hearing it Lincoln didn't need more incentives and started leaving more hickeys on her neck. Well, this along with his hands caressing her body and dick rubbing against her inner walls quickly plunged the blonde into pure pleasure. She showed it, hugging him closer, moving her sexes against his, and moaning even louder:

-Omg yes, fuck omg, yes, it's bunny, I love it, omg yes faster, stronger,

Lincoln didn't hesitate to fulfill that request too but seeing that rocker wasn't very silent pulled away from her neck. This made her opened mouth to ask him why he stopped but just to be suddenly kissed. Well, her opened mouth let his tongue get in and Lincoln started studying her mouth Sam quickly she shook off the shock and replied with the same, starting a new fight of tongues which wasn't easy. Everything because his cock entering and exiting her at a rapid pace was giving her too much pleasure to be silent.

However, his tongue coquetting her mouth also was too good to give up on it. So, the blonde was giving more moans to his mouth which because of his caresses and slowly accelerating of his moves becoming louder.

At this moment Sam felt so good that she really drops off and everything except his cock, hands, and tongue lost matter for her. Actually, she wished it never would end but because of Luna who draw the boy's attention by tapping his back, it didn't get her. Lincoln broken a hug, straightened up, and asked her sister:

\- Hey Luna, what's up?

-Nothing I just realized that we must check your multitasking, bro.- - She stated and bent closer to his ear to whispered erotically - So why don't you show me what you remembered from the first lesson, bro?

The boy did not answer, just still fucking the blonde, shifted one hand between his sister's legs, and began to finger her. What's more, he moved his head to kiss and moved one hand on Sam's boob to kneaded it and gently rubbing her nipple. Feeling it, and his shaft which fucking her stronger, rocker gasped and started mumble with pleasure:

\- Omg, yes fuck bro, dam it's it, fuck me stronger, omg fuck I feel so good please don't stop, you are the best! Fuck yeah, fuck me so strong that I gonna lose my mind.

Lincoln Didn't hesitate to fullish her wish and grabbing her for the hips accelerated making she throw head back and started screaming:

\- Omg That's right bro, make me see heaven, oh my god you're amazing I love your big cock in my pussy, oh yeah fuck me faster bunny

However, Blonde wasn't the only one who felt so much pleasure cause Luna was in the same condition and moaned in his mouth. Everything because of her brother's thumb rubbing her clitoris and his two fingers fingered her wet love tunnel faster and faster.

This not only made her pussy's juices dripping from her but finally gave her so much pleasure that she broken a kiss and screamed:

\- Omg yeah

you're a great student, yeah, yeah, finger me harder and pass that "A +" test oh god, fuck yeah, you make me come only with your magic fingers, bro. Goddam I'm so fucking close.

\- Me too Luv, omg fuck yeah, I need just one push to cum so bad by his big fucking log. - Sam cut in.

\- Damn Sam your tight pussy makes me cum soon too. -

The boy announced.

\- Inside, do it inside and fill my fucking pussy with your love. - She begged in overwhelmed with pleasure.

\- What if I get you pregnant? -The boy asked with concern.

\- Whatever it takes, bro I'm ready to be a mother of your children. - Rocker stated with conviction.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeh bro, go and fill my pussy. - Blonde accepted

\- You heard her, bro go and stuff her with your cream. - His sister added and shifted hand between his legs to squeeze his balls. This makes Lincoln didn't keep longer and got an orgasm deep inside the second girl love tunnel. Sam feeling how his sperm flooded her pussy cum too, her pussy tightened on his cock to squeeze it out and she screamed with orgasm. Chestnut girl did it too because in the shock her brother stuck his fingers so deep in her that made her orgasm. Luna's body shook in pleasure and her inner walls squeezed on his fingers like Sam's on his log. However, in contrast to her, she quickly released his fingers, and Sam's pussy kept him so long to make him filled her well. Therefore, no one was surprised when some of his cum spilled out of her after pulling his cock out. Blonde rocker seeing it didn't hesitate to collect some of it on her finger, took it to mouth, sucked it off, and with "mph" of pleasure stated:

\- Tasty. - Seeing her erotically act Lincoln again become hard what she couldn't help but noticed. The musical girl smiled lustfully and grabbing his cock in hand stated: - Hmm I see that somebody is ready for round too, Well Luv are you...

Unfortunately, at the same moment, there was heard song "laughing girl" by sunbears, Luna cursed under the nose and apologized:

\- Sorry but I need to pick up?

\- Can't we just have ignored it? - Sam Asked.

-Sorry Luv but it's Luan.

\- How can you know it? - Lincoln asked.

\- each of my contacts has their songs, Lil bro, and now sorry but I have to pick up- Luna gave him pecking and ran from the room

At the same moment, Sam moved her body on the knees and looked at him with lust.

-Well, we left alone, bunny, so what you gonna say that we warm you up a bit. - She asked coming closer to him and throwing an arm around his neck kissed him. The boy didn't hesitate to return it and even started a tongue battle with the blonde. Soon their hands started caressed their bodies and Sam's one went between his legs to gabbing his cock and pomping it. The boy feeling it moaned in her mouth and rocker was sure that soon she will have more fun with him. However, everything was destroyed by her girlfriend who suddenly burst in and throwing them their clothes she screamed:

\- Get dressed we have half-hour before the rest will be here. -There was no need to tell them twice, and they both with Luna began putting on their clothes in a hurry.

Sometime later, the three of them were already dressed, finished cleaning both rooms, and now sat in the living room. Lincoln was inside, both girl by his sides, and the whole trio

was watching Tv

\- So, you avoided us to didn't cheat this second one? - Sam asked at the same moment.

\- Yep, sorry but I was between rock and hard place.

-Pff Luckily Luan isn't here otherwise she would never stop joking about it- The boy stated.

\- Hehe you are right, bro.- Luna stated with a smile.

\- Thanks, my rock angel, and about it, next time just say me, after all, we are a couple. - Lincoln stated.

\- Ok, bro.- Luna agreed and wanted to kiss him however at the same moment front door opened. So, the girl quickly pulled away and try to look normal. Luckily, it was just Luan so, she sighed in relief and said: - Dam it, Luv doesn't scare me like that.

\- Sorry Luna I see that I interrupted your family moment. Get it? - Comedian joked and then opened mouth to added something. However, at the same moment rest of the family come

\- Hey kids, we are here.

\- Hey mom, hey dad, hey girls, and how was it? - The boy welcomed with the whole family what they returned it with positive emotion but then they focused back on the talk.

\- Everything was good honey and how you feel? - Her mother finally stated, coming to him.

\- Not much better, Luna and Sam were really helpful. - Lincoln admitted.

\- Sam? - Rita asked confused and then finally noticed the second blonde sitting next to him? - What are you doing here?

\- Well, I just came to visit Luna and jam with her, but it turned out that Lil dude needs care, so I decided to help- Blonde explained.

\- Oh, that's nice of you hope it wasn't a problem for you. - Lynn sr cut in at the same moment

-Don't worry it was a pleasure, Mr. Loud. - She stated, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

\- Glad to hear it, Sam, well, then, will you stay for dinner? - Lynn sr asked

\- Would be nice, dude.

-Great wait here, I'll serve dinner soon, - Sr. Lynn said and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
